Forgotten Stranger: The origin of Jessi Meadows
by Dark Angel Sephira
Summary: Many lives were ruined by ShinRa and their top scum bag scientist Hojo, Vincent Valentine was his first victim and most certainly not the last...but there was another...::FINISHED! R&R Please!::
1. Lucrecia's Secret

_A/N: This is just a side story that goes along with FF7 2: The Journey (My Final Fantasy 7 Fanfiction) . It is about Jessica's past and ties in with the flashback Lucrecia shows Vincent in the game. It also ties Jessi to the game and my fanfic and reveals everything about her. Enjoy!_

_Chapter One_ Lucrecia's Secret

Vincent was still trying to convince Lucrecia that she should not trust Hojo and to get away from him while she still could; but Lucrecia just waved him away.

"Vincent, I assure you that I can take care of myself, do not worry about Hojo, he is a brilliant man and knows what he is doing."

Vincent furrowed his brow and frowned slightly.

"I just don't want you to end up as one of his twisted experiments…"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and had a concerned look on his face; she frowned and stepped away from him.

"Vincent, I have to tell you…"

There were steady footsteps approaching quickly and quiet voices along with them.

"The plan is sure to work, all that needs to be done is to have a quick "romp" with the host and wait for the test subject to develop…"

"I am not sure about this Hojo, this is extremely risky…"

Vincent and Lucrecia turned as the door opened and Dr. Gast and Professor Hojo entered.

"Valentine! What are…oh, Lucrecia, always a pleasure to see you." Hojo kissed Lucrecia's hand softly and she looked away, flushing slightly. Vincent scowled at him and Hojo returned the look; Dr. Gast cleared his throat.

"Lucrecia, dear, I have a surprise for you."

Lucrecia looked at him inquiringly and Hojo slid one arm around her waist and they headed out the door.

"Come, we'll show you."

Vincent felt his blood boil as Hojo shot him a vicious smile, knowing how Vincent felt about the beautiful scientist.

"Mr. Valentine, I still need a word with you so please join us." Lucrecia said. Vincent smirked as Hojo's face showed surprise and then anger.

"Lucrecia, he has no place in our business…" Hojo began.

"He is our security guard so yes, he does, plus he is a good friend and has every right to be here as I do professor."

Dr. Gast smirked; Hojo couldn't win with a beautiful woman. They went down into the basement of the Shin-Ra mansion and entered the labs. A young woman was walking along the sides of the tables, observing the other scientists. Lucrecia's jaw dropped as she said aloud, "Jessica?" The woman turned around and Vincent noticed she was actually a young girl, and looked uncannily like Lucrecia. The girl smiled and said warmly "Hi Licorice!" Lucrecia laughed happily and walked quickly over to the young scientist; She embraced her and laughed.

"Look how you have grown! How have you been? Oh it's so good to see you!"

Vincent and Dr. Gast joined Lucrecia while Hojo left to attend some business. Lucrecia smiled at them both and introduced Jessica to Vincent.

"This is my younger sister Mr. Valentine, she is the second oldest daughter in my family."

Jessica extended her hand and Vincent shook it.

"I see that beauty is a trait that runs in your family doctor." Vincent said.

Jessica smiled and blushed while Lucrecia nodded.

"Both beauty and brains," she said

"And both a deadly combination when a woman has them," Dr. Gast stated.

"Very deadly indeed while being used on the opposite sex." He winked at the girls and they smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Gast, I haven't seen Jessi since I left home for college. How long is she staying?"

"I am staying for quite a long time," Jessi answered, "Dr. Gast has given me a position here so I can be with you."

Vincent gave Gast a surprised look while Lucrecia beamed at him and Jessi.

"But Doctor, she is merely a young girl, shouldn't she finish her schooling first?"

"Don't be so quick to judge my sister Vincent." Lucrecia placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"I apologize, she doesn't look a day over fifteen."

"Looks can be deceiving Mr. Valentine." Jessi said. Dr. Gast nodded.

"Jessica finished school when she was only thirteen and finished her college classes only two years ago; she is just as brilliant as her sister and we could use her help. Treat her just as you would her older sister, understood?"

Vincent nodded, "Yes Doctor, I apologize."

Gast waved his hand, "Jessi and I have to discuss some things now so you and Lucrecia may go."

Vincent nodded again and bowed, Lucrecia said goodbye and she would see everyone later. The both of them climbed up the cool stone stairway and exited the mansion. Vincent slipped his arm in hers and she looked at him.

"Vincent, I know that you hate Hojo and don't trust him, but you need to understand something."

Vincent stopped and looked at her questioningly.

"Hojo and I not only are colleagues, we are also involved with each other."


	2. Sleeping with the Enemy

_A/N:I'm so glad the site is working again;Um, I just wantto thank The Vampire Sephy, if you hadn't reviewed I probably wouldn't be posting these next few chapters, so give yourself a paton the back hee hee. Secondly my disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters or story plot so please, don't sue -hides-._

_Chapter Two_ Sleeping with the enemy

Lucrecia sulked back towards the mansion. Vincent was leaving town and it was her fault. She felt horrible for leading him on to believe she liked him in return. She really did, but not in that way; or so she thought. She knew she would rather have Vincent over Hojo, but she had already made her decision. She shut the door behind her and turned to head back towards the labs. She cried out lightly when she seen Hojo in front of her. She relaxed, "Professor, you startled me." Hojo smiled and placed his hand on the door.

"I am sorry, your beauty ceases to startle me." She smiled and tensed when he ran his finger along her cheek. He frowned.

"You are still so tense around me Lucrecia, we have been seeing each other for some time now, why are you still like this?"

She blushed and quietly said, "I'm sorry professor, I just am not used to seeing people I work with, it is nothing against you." Hojo looked her over and smiled when she shivered slightly when he kissed her.

"Lets have dinner later shall we?" He said. Lucrecia nodded and he kissed her again, deeply this time. He straightened up and turned when he heard someone behind them. Jessi blushed and excused herself. Hojo turned back to Lucrecia. "Tonight," He said before he left; he glared at Jessi and she made herself look away before she could give him a nastier look.

"I don't like that man one bit." She muttered. Lucrecia grinned.

"You and every one else I know." She headed for the hotel with Jessi at her side.

"I liked Mr. Valentine more."

"He is only a security guard."

"He likes you."

"I know, but he is a Turk and I am a scientist."

"So?"

Lucrecia sighed. "So, his job is to follow orders and kill different people, mine is to help them."

Jessi rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you and I both know he is better than that nasty guy Hojo."

Lucrecia smirked. "Perhaps so."

Jessi grinned as well. "Plus he has a cute butt."

Lucrecia's eyes flashed " who, Hojo or Vincent?"

Jessi smiled deviously, "Maybe both, but Valentine has a cute butt and I'm betting, a nice package as well…"

Lucrecia's eyes widened. "Jessica!"

Jessi laughed and dodged her sister's punch. She ran upstairs into their room with Lucrecia in hot pursuit. Jessi flung a pillow at her while shouting.

"Act your age Lucrecia!"

"You've got plenty of room to talk Jessica Marie Meadows!"

The two pelted each other with pillows while the most of the scientists left saying how immature they were acting and a few watched the bemusing spectacle. Eventually they left as well and the girls were too tired to do anything. Lucrecia went to bathe and Jessi stretched on the bed to go over her notes. The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lucrecia, are you ready to wine and dine my love?"

Jessi held back a gag and gave Lucrecia a disgusted look when she entered the room.

"How can you stand him?" She hissed. Lucrecia took the phone away from her and held back a laugh when Jessi pretended to strangle herself.

"Hello professor… yes when I finish dressing I will be ready… shame on you Hojo!" Lucrecia turned scarlet as she hung the phone up.

"Don't bother dressing, honestly men really _don't_ think with their brain."

"I thought when Dr. Gast told me you were together it was a joke, you don't plan to marry that man do you?"

Lucrecia dressed into a nice summer skirt and blouse, happy to be able to wear something besides her lab outfit then turned to look at her sister skeptically. "You never know where life can lead you." She laughed as Jessi pretended to faint and fall on the bed.

" Oh no! I am going to have little evil nieces and or nephews running about."

Lucrecia said goodbye to Jessi as she left and Jessi went back to her work when the phone rang again.

"She just left professor, she'll be down soon, keep your pants on!"

"…Excuse me?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were Hojo."

Jessi kicked herself and cursed silently.

"By 'she' did you mean Lucrecia?" The deep male voice said.

"Yea, both her and Hojo went out."

The man swore and was silent for a few moments.

"Ah, can I take a message?" Jessi asked

"…Yes, tell her Vincent Valentine called and that I am staying at the Rocket Town Inn."

Jessi wrote it down in her notebook. "Allright Mr. Valentine, I'll give her the message when she gets back."

"Thank you… might this be Jessica whom I am speaking to?"

"The one and only; why are you in Rocket town?"

Vincent was silent and Jessi frowned. A light clicked in her head.

"You heard about her and Hojo, didn't you?"

"…I'm afraid so."

"I hate that dirty bastard."

Vincent was shocked and slightly amused to hear that she too hated Hojo almost as passionately as he did.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just don't trust him; I think he is only interested in my sister for his own personal reasons."

"I would not be surprised and I don't trust him either, I hope Lucrecia will come to her senses soon."

Jessi agreed; they talked for a while when she realized it was getting late. "I'll tell her you called, goodbye Mr. Valentine."

"Thank you Ms. Meadows, goodnight."

Jessi hung the phone up and yawned. She looked at the clock and seen it was after midnight and Lucrecia was still not back. The thought crossed her mind that they decided to stop by the lab; with a lazy yawn, she changed into her nightclothes and crawled in bed. She wondered when her "date" would show up when the door to the room opened and closed silently.

"It's about friggin' time."

"Better late then never; at least I'm here, right?" A young man whispered as he lay down next to her. Jessi turned to face him and grinned.

"So, aren't you going to tell me how much you missed me Seany?"

Sean grinned and kissed her, "Do I even need to?"

Jessi wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose not, I _am_ the one you chose to suffer with and that's all I need to know."

"Damn straight, that's how it is now and will always be."

He touched a small locket on her neck; "You actually wear this piece of crap?"

"Of course, it was the first thing you ever gave me."

"I made it when I was a kid, it's junk; compared to what I can buy you..."

"It is not junk!" She said interrupting him. "Besides, I wouldn't wear a fancy necklace if you tried to replace this one."

"Yea, I like you cause you don't spend my money."

She looked in his deep brown eyes and smirked, only Sean could mean that as a compliment.

"I love you so much."

"Ditto."

Lucrecia and Hojo had gone to Cosmo Canyon for dinner and Hojo had seen a small cub that looked to be half lion and half wolf. He was very interested in it and said he would need to find one of his own to experiment with sometime. The species was nearly extinct and Lucrecia thought it would be good to find more of his kind and breed them. Hojo agreed and said it would be one of their future projects. They discussed it on the plane ride home. When they arrived at Nibelheim, Hojo draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go to the mansion, we can discuss our project there in peace since everyone is gone."

Lucrecia smiled as he unlocked the mansion and held the door for her. She walked in as he shut the door and re-locked it. They walked upstairs and instead of going down to the labs, Hojo led her into the spare bedroom next to the staircase. He shut the door behind them and turned the small lock on the knob. He turned to face her and noticed she was examining the room.

"This is where I stay, it has everything I need. That bookcase contains my, and Dr. Gast's work, projects we are working on now, and past research. Back there I have a bathroom that leads to another extra room where I perform my all of my personal chemical work."

He walked in front of her while she was looking at the bookcase. She looked at him and smiled.

"So this is where you are hiding all the time while everyone is in the labs."

"Yes, it gets rather boring up here sometimes."

He stepped closer and their faces were only inches apart. He ran his hand up the small of her back and she looked away.

"It is getting late professor, and I'm sure Jessi is worried…"

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

" Ms. Meadows will be fine, don't worry."

"Professor, I don't think…"

"…Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

He kissed her more deeply as he walked her back towards the bed; she stopped.

"Hojo…I'm not sure about this."

He lay her down and smiled at her, she looked at him nervously.

"I assure you that you will have no regrets when I am finished."

Lucrecia ran her fingers through Hojo's hair and he looked at her with a soft smile on his face.

"No regrets?"

"None." She said, a little surprised at herself.

He kissed her before getting up and going to the bathroom. He turned the faucet to the sink on and closed the door. Lucrecia turned over and eventually drifted to sleep. Hojo checked to see she was out and pulled out a cell phone to make a call.

"Yes, it's me; part one of the plan is complete, now all we do is wait. No, it shouldn't be a problem, we can do this frequently until it is confirmed…"

Hojo hung up and went to check if Lucrecia was still asleep; she was and he grinned. He lay down next to her and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. He kissed her neck and rubbed her back, a vicious smile was on his face.

"Now my dear, you _belong _to me." He whispered cruelly in her ear.


	3. The Key to Success

_A/N: I'm no good at describing explicit events (lemon 't ya tell?)_

_Disclaimer: holds hands up what I said in the other chapter....._

_Chapter Three_ The Key to Success

The next morning when Lucrecia woke up, she didn't expect Hojo to be there with her, but he surely was. She got out of bed carefully so as not to wake him and dressed. She wrote him a note saying she would see him later that day and put it next to him on the bed. She unlocked the door and pulled it quietly behind her. She walked casually out the mansion and went to the Hotel. She pulled out the key to the scientist's room and entered; she was shocked to see Jessi and a young boy sleeping peacefully together.

"Well, what have we here?" She said loudly. Jessi opened her eyes sleepily and looked at Lucrecia.

"Lucrecia? When did you get back?"

The boy's eyes opened halfway as he stretched and looked at them.

"What's going on?"

Jessi swung her legs over the bed and looked at Lucrecia.

"What did you do to Mr. Valentine Lucrecia? He called last night and sounded so upset."

Lucrecia frowned. "Vincent called, what did he need?"

Jessi crossed her arms impatiently. "He called to let you know where he was if you needed anything. You really should listen to him about that freak…"

"Oh don't you start on me too Jessi, where is the number to where he is staying?"

Jessi pointed to the paper and lay back down on the bed next to the young boy. He pulled her to him and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Gotta go babe, catch you later." He got up, put his shoes on and left.

"Bye Sean." Jessi waved at him and he nodded goodbye to Lucrecia.

Lucrecia looked at her skeptically. "Came here to be with me eh?"

Jessi turned scarlet and she turned away.

"He got transferred here by the Turks, I couldn't let him be so far away from me so I hunted for a job here for years after I graduated; Dr. Gast called back and offered me this one, so here I am."

Lucrecia hung the phone up after a few moments since no one was answering. Jessi sat next to her and Lucrecia smiled at her.

"You sure do like them Turk boys don't you?"

Jessi nodded her head; "They are big, strong and cute."

"What exactly are you doing for everyone here?"

"I assist with any major projects and there is supposed to be a big one happening soon; basically I keep record of what goes on for use of the future generations of scientists."

"So you're a secretary?" Lucrecia said angrily.

"Well, I guess you can put it like that. I am supposed to help Hojo but he won't let me see any of his plans on what he is doing. That is another reason why I don't trust him."

She exhaled sharply. She couldn't believe she had slept with someone who was treating her family like someone who wasn't brilliant in his eyes, someone who he thought had no business interfering with his work... _Someone like Vincent…_ she thought. Vincent was both those things and so much more and _he _didn't trust Hojo as well. Maybe they were seeing something she was blind to. Lucrecia frowned and Jessi continued to talk.

"But Gast lets me help him with everything, he is a very brilliant man and he keeps nothing from me. He told me about this specimen they found in an old rock and how they are studying its use…"

Lucrecia nodded her head but she wasn't paying attention. She was beginning to have qualms over last night's decision and she excused herself.

"Sorry Jess, but I have to get to the labs and so do you."

Jessi nodded and they went to work. When they got to the labs, Hojo was down there looking for Lucrecia. He walked up to her and slid his arm around her, giving her a quick kiss on the head.

"There you are, I wondered what happened to you this morning."

Jessi looked at them suspiciously and Hojo frowned at her.

"Ms. Meadows, I do believe Dr. Gast can use your assistance."

Jessi got the message and walked away, cursing Hojo under her breath.

"Yea well, we don't need yours." She mumbled as she left.

Hojo ignored her and turned back to Lucrecia.

"As I was saying, I was quite disappointed to not see you when I woke up today."

"I apologize, I didn't want to wake you and I had to check on Jessi."

"Well, there will be plenty other mornings to have you there by my side now won't there…"

He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Let's make it soon, though."

He slipped a small key into her lab pocket and rested his hand on her waist. She looked at him and smirked.

"How soon Professor."

He smiled back and ran his hand up her back.

"As soon as you possibly can…"

_Down boy_ she thought She smiled as she remembered what Gast had said to her and Jessi. 'Beauty and Brains… are a deadly combination in the hands of a woman'. She smiled at Hojo and said she might stop by tonight.

"I'll be looking forward to your visit this evening." He said, still smiling and disappeared.

Lucrecia went to work and she found Jessi leaving Dr. Gast's office with a troubled expression on her face.

"Hey, are you allright?"

Jessi looked at her and nodded.

"Yea, I am just a bit worried is all."

"What about?"

"You know that specimen I was talking about?"

Lucrecia nodded.

"Well, they are extracting the DNA from it and are going to inject people with it."

"Go on."

Jessi sighed.

"Well, they are talking about injecting it in the scientists and a select few Turks."

Lucrecia smiled and nodded.

"Ah, well you don't need to worry about being the guinea pig because we have scientists who are willing to test it out. Besides, they need to pass the approval test before it is used on anything else."

Jessi bit her lip and looked down.

"That's the thing, Sean said he would be willing to be the first one to try out the vaccination. So Hojo is testing it on him and a couple others, friends of his. Another woman and man I think. Hojo won't tell me who and I am ready to beat it out of him."

Lucrecia laughed and shook her head.

"I will get it out of Hojo for you so don't worry."

"And how do you figure you will accomplish that?"

Lucrecia smiled, "I have my ways."

She produced the key to Hojo's room and Jessi gawked at her.

"How did you… what…did you steal that?"

Lucrecia frowned, "Give me some credit Jess, no I didn't take it."

"Then how did you get it."

Lucrecia blushed slightly and looked away, the wheels started to turn in Jessi's head.

"No way… no, no, no, no please tell me you didn't…"

Lucrecia was quiet and Jessi put her hand on her forehead.

"Ugh Lucrecia how could you? I told you he can't be trusted!"

Lucrecia clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well I don't agree with you about that; he was there this morning so it wasn't a 'one night stand' as you say or anything."

Jessi groaned and was quiet for a minute. Then she looked at Lucrecia and said quietly. "Was it even good? I mean, he is a geek…"

Lucrecia ignored her and said quietly "He has experience that's for sure."

Jessi groaned again and she hissed, "That means you're not the first! Lucrecia, what if he has… you know… diseases? You were protected, right?"

Lucrecia closed her eyes, not answering her question and Jessi stomped her foot.

"Arrgh, Lucrecia! You're smarter than that, you should know better!"

Lucrecia looked at her sharply.

"I don't need a teenager telling me how to live my life allright?"

Jessi returned the look, "Legally, I am an adult Lucrecia, and might I point out only three years younger than you!"

"This is no place to be discussing this," Lucrecia noted there were a few people watching them. "We'll talk later."

"Fine." Jessi turned and walked off.

Lucrecia sighed and went back to her work. She had mailed Elder Bugenhagen about the cub she and Hojo had seen and had asked about it. Bugenhagen had responded saying that the cub was probably the last known of his kind due to the fact it's parent's had died and he didn't know if there were anymore of his race. Lucrecia had searched online for hours to try and track down another cub with no success. She didn't notice she was the only person left in the labs and it was getting late. She took her glasses off and massaged her temples with her fingers. She had a terrible headache and was tired of reading. She got up and headed upstairs; Hojo was just going into his room when he spotted her.

"Working late I see."

Lucrecia smiled tiredly at him.

"I was looking for a female cub for the one we seen so he could have a mate. But I didn't find anything."

Hojo nodded and leaned against his door. He looked at her and noticed she looked tired.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"I am sore from sitting so long and my head is killing me from reading so much."

He smiled and held out his hand; she took it and he pulled her to him then kissed her head lightly.

"I can fix all that."

He led her inside his room and shut the door; he took her lab coat off, picked her up and set her on the bed on her belly.

"I took a course in college that taught you all about the human body."

He began to massage her back; Lucrecia felt her sore muscles relaxing and her headache beginning to disappear. She relaxed and lay her head on the pillow. He moved up and rubbed her shoulders.

"So I know all the pressure and nerve points…"

He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, she shuddered with delight.

"And better yet, I know how to make love properly, and please women." He said this, sounding a little to proud about it.

She turned over on her back and looked up at him.

"Speaking of which, how many women have you been with?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't think I was your first."

Hojo smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, you are only the third."

Lucrecia frowned slightly but then decided not to worry about it this very moment as Hojo leaned down and kissed her.

"How was it…last night I mean?"

"You were so gentle with me at first, but you got rough."

"Sorry, I was so intoxicated by you and couldn't help myself."

"I never said I was complaining."

His smile grew wider as he lay down next to her and pulled her on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rubbed her back.

"I will have you here with me in the morning won't I?"

"Only if you agree to start opening up to my sister and treating her like you would me or Dr. Gast."

She noticed him thinking it over then finally nodding.

"It's worth it to have you here."

She smiled as she folded her arms across his chest and lay her head on them so they were looking at one another.

"Now, tell me about these other women."


	4. Jessi and Vincent's Suspicions

_A/N: Short Chapter....there will only be a few of them so sorry to the people actually enjoying this heh heh ;_

_Chapter Four_ Jessi and Vincent's Suspicions

The next few months passed quickly and Jessi noted that Hojo had stopped being so secretive. He still kept things from her, but not as much as before. She was able to see some of the work he and Gast had done and Hojo had even shown her his future plans.

"What's with the sudden change of heart Professor?" She asked him one day.

"I am having much success with my work and it is making me very happy."

He had said nothing more and even though he wasn't as shady as before, she still did not trust him. When she had asked about the specimen, Jenova they had called it, Hojo blocked her out.

"Jenova was a fine discovery and there is nothing for you to worry about."

But there were things to worry about. Sean had been exposed to it and there had been times he would see things that weren't there and he got agitated quickly. Sure the Jenova virus made him much more powerful, but it also changed him quite a bit. Jessi pointed this out to Hojo, but he still ignored her. She was also worried about Lucrecia as well.

They had found out she was pregnant and she was due to have her baby a month after Jessica's birthday. She noticed that Lucrecia was often weak and had to stay in bed quite often. Lucrecia was not a frail woman; she was built perfectly, neither too fat nor too thin to bear children. This was not normal and Jessi knew it; even Vincent knew something was up. When he had come back for a visit and found out about Lucrecia, he blew up. He told Lucrecia he had tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen. He then left and they didn't hear from him for a long time. But one night, Vincent had called Jessi.

"How is she?"

Jessi sighed and shook her head.

"She is always tired and looks awful. She's pale and is so weak, she couldn't even feed herself. They moved her to the hospital room in the lab to 'keep close observation on her' so Hojo said."

"Why would they want to observe her?"

"That's what I said, Gast said it was to take care of her but Hojo made it seem like she was his new experiment."

"How far along is she anyway?"

"About six, maybe seven months now. Vincent, I think they injected her with the DNA of a specimen that was found in a fossilized rock. I truly believe that is why she is so sick."

Vincent cursed. "I wouldn't doubt it, keep me informed about her though allright? I have to go, goodbye for now."


	5. An Early Arrival

A/N: ...Thanks for the reviews everyone ;;

Disclaimer- I own zilch!!!!! Mr. Zilch: ........no you don't!

Chapter Five An Early Arrival

It was only two months away until Lucrecia bore her child and everyone was excited. But none were more excited than the father of the baby was. Hojo was anxious for his child to be born; he couldn't wait to see what the results of his experiment would be. Lucrecia had asked him to try and get a hold of Vincent so he could be there when her child was born, but Hojo had refused.

"It is out of the question, he has not been here to do his work so he has no right to be here to witness the birth of our child."

Lucrecia looked at him pleadingly and he still refused. So she waited until Dr. Gast came in to check on her. He agreed to call Vincent as long as she promised to stop worrying about the baby and rest. She did and so he called him. Vincent was more than happy to come, so he mounted his motorcycle and headed for Nibelheim. A month later, Jessi turned nineteen and since everyone was too busy with Lucrecia to have a party and Sean was out on a mission for the Turks to help a small village to the South of Nibelheim, Vincent took her out to dinner.

"Thank you Mr. Valentine, you didn't have to do this…"

"It's no problem, you need to get out once in a while too you know."

"Well, thanks anyway; I really do appreciate it." She said, a flush crept along her cheeks and she hoped he didn't notice it.

Vincent held his glass to her and she held hers up as well.

"Who shall we toast to?"

"Well… let's make it to you, for taking me out like this..."

"How about a toast to you, for blossoming into a beautiful young, intelligent woman."

Jessi smiled, "Are you chasing after me since you can't have my sister Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "Do you want me to?"

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you but you are too old for me."

Vincent let out a sharp laugh. "I'm only five years older than you Ms. Meadows!"

Jessica's jaw dropped and she blushed slightly.

"I… I thought you were in your _late_ twenties, like Hojo."

Vincent gave her a charming grin and leaned forward.

"Looks can be deceiving Ms. Meadows."

Jessi smiled as well and they brought their glasses together in a toast. They got to know each other better over dinner and Jessi was thankful that Vincent convinced her into coming out. She would have been happier if Sean had treated her to this, but she still had a good time. After dinner they mounted Vincent's motorcycle and headed back home. Jessi closed her eyes and smiled as the wind blew through her long hair, it felt like she was soaring.

"I wish I could fly." She said to Vincent.

"…Hold on then." He turned the throttle farther and gave the bike more gas. He smiled when Jessi threw her arms around his waist and held on for dear life.

"I told you to hang on!" He laughed back at her as he headed towards a small but wide precipice at full speed.

"Vincent, that's a cliff!" Jessi yelled to him.

"Yep."

"......Vincent, we're almost near it!"

The only response he gave her that time was revving the bike again and it picked up even more speed.

Jessi watched, thrilled but frightened as they approached the ledge. Time seemed to stand still as they soared through the air, she was afraid they were not going to make it. But when they hit the ground, she breathed out, relieved. Vincent stopped and looked back at her, smiling at how windswept her hair was

"Well, how was that for a first flight?"

"Remind me never to wish for anything around you again."

He laughed and she joined in a moment later, enjoying the sound of his laughter.

When they got back to Nibelheim, Vincent noticed Jessica's face pale.

"Are you allright?"

"Something is wrong…"

She bolted towards the mansion and Vincent was surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Hey, hold on!" He yelled out as he took off after her.

Jessi heard painful screaming and she flew down the lab stairs then threw open the door to the hospital wing. Vincent felt his alarms going off as well when he heard the screaming. He immediately seen visions of Hojo harming Lucrecia and he felt his anger begin to rise. He jumped down the stairs and skipped steps and followed Jessi into the Hospital room. She was standing there in shock and Vincent looked over at the bed Lucrecia was in. He was startled to see many scientists around her and Dr. Gast at the foot of the bed.

"Keep pushing Lucrecia, it will be over soon!"

Lucrecia was drenched in sweat and was crying. Jessi was scared that she would not make it through the early birth; she shouldn't be experiencing this much pain and suffering. She ran up and pushed her way through to get to her sister.

"Lucrecia, come on girl, you can do it!"

She squeezed her hand and Lucrecia looked at her.

" ...Baby … is early." She said weakly

Lucrecia squeezed her eyes closed and cried out again.

"I see a head!" A female scientist yelled.

"Keep going Lucrecia, you are doing great!"

Hojo entered the room and pushed Vincent out of the way.

"Is the baby here yet? Did I make it?"

"Almost; one more push should do it, come on Lucrecia give it all you got!"

Lucrecia yelled and used her last bit of strength to bear her child. All of a sudden, there were different screams, that which belonged to a baby. The scientists cleaned him up and Lucrecia was trying to sit up to see her baby.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Gast announced.

"Where is he, where is my son?" Lucrecia was forced to lay back down.

"Take him to the labs and check his statistics." Hojo told the female scientist. She nodded and whisked the baby away.

"Where are you taking our son, wait! Don't I get to hold him… wait please!"

Jessi let go of Lucrecia's hand and went to follow the woman but Hojo stepped in her way.

"Let me through Professor, she has the right to see her son."

"She will see him when she is better, stand down Meadows or else…"

Jessi got in his face. "Or else what? What are you gonna do Hojo, use that virus on me as well? You used on Lucrecia didn't you, that is why she is so sick isn't it?"

"You have no proof Lucrecia was exposed to Jenova…"

"The fact she is sick is proof enough you dumb shit!"

"Jessi!" Dr. Gast yelled at her. Two Turks entered and grabbed each of her arms.

"Let me go! I work here too!"

"Not for long…" Hojo said angrily.

"When I find out what you did to Lucrecia, I will make you pay."

The guards began to drag her away when Vincent stopped them.

"I'll take it from here, let her go."

They hesitated a moment before handing her over to him. Vincent hooked his arm around her waist and escorted her out of the hospital room.

" I meant what I said Hojo!" she screamed.

"So do I." He muttered. He glanced at Lucrecia, the scientists were trying to calm her down and they injected her with a tranquilizer. She stopped fighting and slowly settled down. Hojo went up to his room to record the data on his work.


	6. The truth unveiled

_Chapter Six_

The Truth revealed

Vincent walked Jessi back to her room and tried to calm her down.

"I understand how you feel, really I do but there is no way we can prove what Hojo has done to Lucrecia."

Jessi was rummaging around in her sister's lab coat and she looked at him slyly.

"Don't be so sure about that."

She smiled at him as she produced a small key from the pocket. Vincent raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Beauty, Brains, and Braun…"

"A deadly combo when a woman has them eh, Vinney?"

"…Vinney? What kind of demented nickname is that?"

"One only I could come up with, now let's get going!"

Jessi pocketed the key and slipped out the door, Vincent following. They headed into the mansion and checked to see if the coast was clear. Jessi motioned for Vincent not to follow and turned around the corner, only to walk right into Hojo.

"I trust you are here to collect your belongings and leave."

Jessi swallowed hard and managed a forced smile.

"No professor, I came to say goodbye to my sister, then I will pack my bags and leave." She said through gritted teeth.

"What, leave? Leave where?"

Hojo turned and Jessi was happy to see Dr. Gast looking at Hojo angrily.

"Ms. Meadows is not going anywhere Professor, I do believe that it was _I _who hired her and _I_ have the power to dismiss her as well."

Hojo scowled at her and muttered "Fine, let her stay and be in everyone's way; I refuse to work with her any longer." With that he turned and left. Vincent backed into the shadows and thanked Jessi and Dr. Gast silently for causing him to get angry and leave in such a hurry. He turned the corner and joined Jessica's side.

"Mr. Valentine? Can I help you with something?"

"I just came to say goodbye to everyone Doctor; I have been assigned to be a guard for the President in Midgar so I am leaving tonight."

It wasn't a complete lie, the Turks asked him if he wanted to go to Midgar and he had yet to take up the offer. Jessi looked shocked and so did Dr. Gast.

"Well, good luck to you then; I am heading home. I will see you tomorrow."

He smiled reassuringly at Jessi and she returned it, when he left Jessi let out her breath.

"That was close, why can't all scientists be like him." She turned to Vincent.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I'm not, I was offered to leave but I haven't accepted…yet."

"It would be a very well paid and respected position for you."

"Are you saying you want me to leave?"

Jessi shook her head. "No! Don't put words in my mouth."

Vincent smiled warmly at her. "Sorry. Would you be disappointed if I did?"

She turned away to unlock Hojo's door and didn't answer right away.

"Of course I would be disappointed, and Lucrecia would be distraught… you mean a lot to her, you know."

She opened it and went inside, Vincent entered after a few moments, thinking about what she said. He looked around the room as Jessi picked up a book off the table. She began to read it and her eyes narrowed.

"I _knew_ it…"

Vincent turned and walked over to her. She began to read out loud.

02/12-

" _Today is a very fine day indeed, I just found out that the first part of my experiment was successful. The chosen host was examined today and it was announced that she is pregnant. My child is growing inside of her. As soon as she is far enough along, part two of the plan will be carried out. The Jenova Project is sure to work. I can feel it and it is all I am concerned about. _

_06-23_

" _The second part of the plan was carried out this morning… the host mother was again taken in to be examined and told she could get an injection that would help her baby grow strong and develop skills early in it's childhood. She was all too willing to accept after much persuasion from me…_

"You sick bastard, Hojo." Vincent muttered.

"They…videotaped her?" Jessi said confused.

"_We documented the event on tape and explained the complete process. Of course, the host thinks she is being injected with medicine. But only the viewer will know what the injection truly is since we couldn't tell the mother or else, she wouldn't cooperate."_

_07/15-_

" _The scientists are beginning to worry, the mother has fallen ill and the baby could be affected by it. We quarantined her in the lab's hospital room to keep close watch on her and the baby. I pray that nothing will happen to mother or child and that this project will be a success. The baby seems very healthy, but the mother is deathly pale and weak. If the mother dies, I fear the baby may as well…_

_07/27-_

"_Today the child was born… I had him sent to the labs immediately and the mother was so upset and thrashing about so we were forced to tranquilize her. The mother's younger sibling tried to go after the baby, but I stopped her. She is already suspicious of me and I cannot allow her to find out about Jenova being injected into her sister. She will bring it out to the public and only a few select people know about the specimen's DNA actually being used on human hosts…_

"I have proof now you careless…" Jessi began.

"Oh no…" Vincent cut her off, "Jessica, I... look."

"_The girl's lover was injected with the virus and he had to be contained for going mad. I have him and his partners contained in an asylum at Midgar. The fool thinks her lover has left on a heroic mission to save a small town that doesn't exist. I am surprised she is a scientist, she is despicably unintelligent. At this very moment she is celebrating her pathetic life all by herself. I detest people like her disgracing us brilliant ones. No matter, I must inform my fellow colleagues that our son, whom we named Sephiroth, has arrived."_

Jessi slammed the diary shut angrily. Her knuckles were white from holding it so tightly and she was shaking.

"He lied, all he does is ruin lives and lie!"

She threw the diary at the wall and Vincent noticed her hands were shaking violently. He was about to comfort her when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"That must be Hojo, let's go!" He pulled her out of the room and shut the door. Just as he shut it, Hojo and some scientists he did not recognize turned the corner.

"Valentine! Why the hell are you here? And you Meadows, go home, you have no purpose here."

Jessi clenched her fists and Vincent put his hand on her shoulder before she could do anything. She looked at him and he turned his head to the side slightly; she swallowed and nodded her head a bit. Hojo looked at the two of them and sneered.

"Find a replacement already Ms. Meadows? I am sure Mr. Michael's will be upset to hear this."

Jessi kept her head lowered and trembled angrily, Vincent squeezed her shoulder tightly.

"And you Valentine, I see you finally wised up and realized Lucrecia wants nothing to do with you, but at least you have this one to replace her; though she isn't even remotely as attractive or intelligent as her sister. Too bad, you missed out."

Vincent snarled at him as he led Jessi away from them.

"Go to hell Hojo."

Hojo smiled at them and he turned back to his 'friends'.

"If you will kindly join me I will review…"

Hojo noticed the door to his room unlocked. He turned back to confront Valentine and the girl but they had disappeared.

"Excuse me gentlemen."

He walked quickly down the stairs then out the double doors and heard the two traitors whispering just outside the gates. He stayed in the shadows and listened in on their conversation.

"He has the nerve to go and call himself brilliant, he's insane is what he is."

Jessi was fuming, "If anything happens to my sister, I will kill that man and anyone who stands in my way. I can't believe Sean has gone crazy, I don't know how the virus could have done that to him."

Vincent nodded. "It affects different people in random ways I suppose."

Jessi folded her arms and started pacing. "He was right to worry I would bring it out to the public, maybe he isn't so stupid after all; but Gast will always be higher than him on so many levels."

Hojo gritted his teeth and thought of all kinds of ways to torture her. Dr. Gast was a mediocre compared to him and they had no right to think he was some lowlife mad scientist. _But you are cracked, and that makes you brilliantly powerful… _a voice in the back of his mind said to him.

"Gast is indeed a better man than Hojo, that is why I respect him; but I wouldn't bring this to the attention of the public just yet." Vincent said.

Hojo was surprised to hear him say this and so was Jessi.

"You're kidding right? Vincent, you can't possibly agree with him…"

"Listen to me Jessi, if you tell everyone about the virus, you will be blamed as well because you knew about it and worked for Hojo."

Hojo smiled _…good judgment Valentine; you're not as dumb as you look either_.

"But we can't just let him get away with this, look what it did to Sean and Lucrecia, and who knows what happened to the other two Turks."

"I know, Hojo will get what's coming to him. Just don't do anything to jeopardize your and Dr. Gast's career, allright?"

Jessi looked at the ground and Vincent put his hands on her shoulders.

"Allright?"

Jessi sighed in defeat. "Allright, I won't."

Hojo almost laughed out; he couldn't believe how Vincent had just saved his work from being exposed. He sneaked back towards the mansion and entered quietly, then went to tell the scientists the good news.


	7. Lucrecia's Shattering Demise

_A/N: I dont own ANYTHING ok?! Ms. Anything: ...damn straight you dont!_

_Chapter Seven_

Lucrecia's Shattering Demise

Lucrecia spent the next few days in the hospital and Jessi visited her each day. With each day that passed, Lucrecia grew stronger and was able to do things on her own again. She asked about her son constantly, but no one listened to her.

"He's the most beautiful thing Lucrecia; he has your eyes and thankfully, doesn't look like Hojo one bit." Jessi had told her.

"We can go see him as soon as you get better."

But that never happened. The day Lucrecia was able to walk, they sent her back to the hotel. She wasn't allowed to have any contact with the baby and she couldn't even go to see him. Jessi threw a fit and tried to get Gast to let Lucrecia see her son.

"I am so sorry, but I can't do that. Please forgive me Lucrecia."

Lucrecia had nodded and had a heartbreaking look on her face. Jessi placed her hand on Lucrecia's arm and gave her a weak smile.

"We'll find a way for you to see him, I promise."

"Now, you are not fully recovered yet Lucrecia," Gast reminded them, "so don't do anything strenuous or work yourself up unless you want to end up back here."

"Thank you doctor, I wouldn't let her do anything by herself yet anyway." Jessi smiled at him reassuringly and he nodded.

She helped Lucrecia up the winding stairs and was about to leave when Hojo stepped out of his room.

"Lucrecia, it is good to see you are healthy again, do you still have that key I gave you?"

Lucrecia gave him a puzzled look.

"Not with me, why?"

"Just asking, I gave you the only spare I had and I always keep the original with me. As you know, I keep my room locked when I am not in."

"I don't see where you are going with this professor."

"You see, the other night my room was unlocked when I went in it and I seen that someone had read my journal. Now it couldn't have been you since you had just bore our son and it wasn't me since I was with my colleagues."

"I am sorry to hear that professor, maybe someone found the key."

Lucrecia was staring intently at Jessi, who was glaring at Hojo. He smiled.

"It's not a problem, nothing was missing or broken so there is no hard feelings to whomever did it."

He smiled at Jessi and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on Lucrecia, let's get back to the Hotel, we have much to discuss."

Jessi smiled warmly at Hojo when she noticed his face darken. Lucrecia nodded and said strictly, "Yes we do, don't we."

Jessi looked at her and seen she was angry, Hojo said heartily, "Have a wonderful day ladies!" as he disappeared down the stairs. When they reached their room, Lucrecia crossed her arms.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Jessica's jaw dropped down and she gaped at her sister.

"Me! You let them walk all over you!"

"You stole something that wasn't yours and…"

"Lucrecia open your eyes! He cannot be trusted! Look how sick you got…"

"And broke into someone's room and snooped around…"

"Lucrecia listen to me!"

"No, you listen to me; what you did was Un-called for and you had no excuse…"

Jessi blew up at her sister, forgetting Doctor Gast's warning.

"I had a good excuse and that was concern for my unusually sick sister! Why can't you see what they're doing to you Lucrecia? They had no excuse for what they did!"

"Oh, and what was that?"

"Are you _that_ blind to not see it? They injected you with that virus!"

Lucrecia's mouth opened slowly.

"…No, they couldn't… the _baby_?"

Jessi nodded and Lucrecia shook her head.

"They put my child's life on the line…"

"They put _your _life on the line Lucrecia."

Lucrecia ignored her; "They could have killed him."

"It was Hojo, not Dr. Gast, he was oblivious to the whole thing…"

Lucrecia's eyes widened as everything came together. The day Vincent had left, before when he was warning her about Hojo and they heard him coming.

"_The plan is sure to work, all that needs to be done is to have a quick "romp" with the host and wait for the test subject to develop…"_

"_I am not sure about this Hojo, it would be extremely risky…"_

Hojo planned to do this all along. He purposely seduced her so she would think he loved her. He had sex with her and got her pregnant just so she could be his little lab rat and test out the virus. That was all she was to him, just another test subject to experiment with. Lucrecia put her hand to her chest and choked out a feeble cry, her head felt as though it was about to burst while her heart pounded against her chest fiercely. Vincent and Jessi were right all along, but she was foolish and didn't think with her head, but with her feelings.

"Leave me alone for a while."

"Lucrecia…"

"GO! Please, just leave."

Jessi looked at her, concern etched in her eyes. She nodded and said she would be back as she closed the door behind her and headed downstairs. Lucrecia turned away from the door and walked towards the window when she suddenly stumbled forward. Her eyes widened as she fell and landed on the ground, face down. Her heartbeat slowed as a tear escaped down her face and then she slowly closed her eyes.

"_Jessi, Vincent… I'm sorry for not believing you…."_


	8. Vincent's Farewell

_A/N: Last chapter for now, will submit four more later....IF ANYONE REVIEWS!!! lol _

_Disclaimer: you know the drill_

_Chapter Eight_

Vincent's Goodbye

When Jessi stepped outside the hotel, Hojo grabbed her arm and put his hand over her mouth. She was taken aback and struggled to get free. He pinned her arm behind her back and she yelped.

"You told her didn't you, you miserable little slut!"

He seen Valentine and pulled Jessi back into the shadows.

"You are in deep water right now Meadows and if you scream, I will make sure that you drown, got it?"

She didn't respond and Hojo twisted her arm painfully; she winced and nodded. He took his hand from her mouth and she called out, "Vincen-."

Hojo hit hard on the back of her head and she blacked out and fell to the ground. He looked up to see where Valentine had gone and smiled when he heard the hotel door close. He looked down at Jessi and picked her up. He crept back into the mansion, making sure no one seen him then took her to his room and threw her on the bed before going into his chemical room, preparing a syringe.

Jessi opened her eyes moments later and groaned as she placed her hand on the back of her head. She couldn't see well and she realized it was because her glasses weren't on. She felt around for them and realized she was in Hojo's room. She got up and stumbled towards the door when Hojo grabbed her arm and threw her back on the bed. He pinned her down and inserted the needle in her hip. She cried out in pain and pushed him off of her, feeling overwhelmed with dizziness as the inoculation flowed through her blood. When she tried to sit up her muscles wouldn't let her.

"What… what's wrong with me? What the hell did you do..."

"I just gave you a strong dose of a paralyzing medicine, a great substance, and it is so efficient. Now there won't be a struggle to deal with."

Her eyes widened as he picked her up and took her back to his chemical room.

"No… put me down! Stop Hojo; no, NO!"

Vincent nodded a hello to the inn owner and a scientist he knew before he went up to their room and knocked on the door, when there was no response he opened it and entered.

"Lucrecia, are you in… Lucrecia!"

He ran across the room and threw himself down beside her and cradled her limp body.

"Lucrecia, please wake up… Lucrecia…LUCRECIA!"

Some of the hotel people began running upstairs to see what was going on and gasped. Vincent began to rock Lucrecia back and forth as the tears began to slide down his cheek. _Forgive me Lucrecia… I didn't stop him… I'm sorry._


	9. Nightmares become reality

_A/N: Four new chapters up now, first two are short but the two after are fairly long. A big thanks again to The Vampire Sephy; you are my motivation to keep submitting the chapters so thanks again for reading and reviewing. Also thanks to those who like my rambles and Cloudy had to die (smiles) I will putmore up soon. _

_Discalimer: Nope, still own nothing_

_Chapter Nine_

Nightmares Become Reality

Jessi woke up in a lot of pain and feeling feverish. She could not move and when she turned her head to look around, she felt white hot searing pain shoot through her brain. She inhaled sharply and tears began to spring up in her eyes.

"I wouldn't move again if I were you, there are needles inserted all over your body, including your head."

Hojo walked up to her and smiled sadistically. She looked down and surely enough she was covered head to toe with needles. Some of them were in her pressure points, but many were in her veins and nerve points.

"Making me you're human voodoo doll Hojo?" She asked bitterly.

"Don't be foolish, I am merely alternating your body."

"What?" Her skin prickled as he laughed coldly.

"You are going to be a monster Ms. Meadows; oh don't look so disappointed, you will become more powerful and you will have many new abilities."

"Why? Why waste your time doing this to me and give me an advantage to kill you."

"Ah that is the beauty of it, you see, you cannot harm me if you are in a deep sleep."

Jessi narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think I will be asleep?"

Hojo gave her another ferocious smile.

"With this." He stabbed her in the neck with a long needle and she choked back a scream. Her eyes grew heavy and her hearing seemed distant.

"Don't worry Meadows, just think of this as a nightmare that you can never awake from."

The last thing she felt was the cool metal of a scalpel cutting into her, then there was nothing but complete and utter darkness.


	10. Another twisted creation

_Chapter Ten_

Another Twisted Creation

Vincent refused to let anyone take Lucrecia away from him, he refused to believe she was dead and he refused to let Hojo get away with all this… _Hojo…_Vincent stood up and ran out of the hotel. He marched down the lab stairs and bellowed as he flung open the lab doors.

"Hojo! What have you done, you killed Lucrecia!"

Hojo turned around and gaped at Vincent.

"Lucrecia is dead? Oh no, then that means…"

He pulled out a gun and shot Vincent in the heart. Vincent's eyes widened and he clutched his chest and dropped to one knee.

"That means that you can join her."

"Bastard…" Vincent choked and fell to the floor, dead.

"Well looky here, I have another body at my disposal to test out the monster virus. How delightful."

Hojo picked up Vincent's heavy body and threw him on a nearby table. Disgusted and yet delighted at the sight of all the blood he began to laugh maniacally.

"You and the Meadows girl will be the same Valentine, both forgotten souls of the damned! Ha, Ha, Ha!"


	11. A child's discovery

_Chapter Eleven_

A Child's Discovery

Sephiroth was always taught that he was not allowed to go down into the basement, he was given a long list of rules to follow or he would be punished. When he was very young, he went down into the labs and stumbled upon what he thought was a storage room. But when he entered, he found coffins that he did not know if they were empty or not. When he went to open one, Dr. Gast had come in and stopped him.

"Sephiroth, you know you are not supposed to be down here; especially in this room. This is where the zombies and vampires live."

Sephiroth was never afraid of anything and wrinkled his nose at the Doctor.

"There's no such thing as monsters."

Gast smiled at him, the boy had much to learn. "Ah but there are; nonetheless this room is not for young children."

And with that he had locked the door and Sephiroth never seen if there were any bodies in the coffins. Now that Sephiroth was a young adult, he never followed the rules. He was a hellion and caused the scientists much trouble and grief. Hojo threatened to lock him up and Sephiroth scoffed at him.

"I'm so scared."

"I grow tired of your behavior Sephiroth."

"Who cares? You aren't my boss, besides, I am going to join Solider and I will be leaving in a few days."

"I don't think so! You will stay here where you belong!"

"I dare you to try and stop me." Sephiroth said as went down to the labs to give the scientists something to remember him by.

He passed the room with the coffins and walked backwards to look at it. He glanced to see if anyone was coming then drew the sword Gast had given him on his eighteenth birthday. He cut the door down and entered. It reeked of mold and dirt and there were cobwebs strewn about the room. There was a cracked mirror on the far wall and an open coffin with a skeleton in it. There were a few coffins in the center of the room and the middle one had the lid ajar. Sephiroth noticed that one of the coffins was locked and he kneeled next to it. The wood looked weak and he knew the lock would come off easily. He drove the end of his sword onto it and it broke off the wood then fell to the floor with a soft _clank_.

He sheathed his weapon and lifted the lid. He looked inside and stepped back when he seen a young girl about his age lying inside. She didn't look decomposed or smell like death and Sephiroth wondered if she was alive. She did not seem to be breathing but when Sephiroth leaned in closer to examine her he seen she was, but very little. She looked like she was in a deep sleep; he lay his head over her heart and closed his eyes. It was as faint as her breathing and he pressed his ear down harder to try to hear it better. It didn't work so he stood back up and examined her.

She had had short hair that touched her shoulders and she was wearing a deep blue suede body suit. He touched her face and pulled his hand back quickly, surprised that her skin felt like ice. Not minding the prickling in his fingers her skin caused, he cocked his head to the side and pushed a strand of fiery red hair away from her face. He felt a strange connection to this girl, and that bothered him. This was the first time he had even seen her. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and her eyes shot open. Sephiroth yanked his hand free and stumbled back, he tripped on some junk and fell to the floor. The girl grabbed the sides of the coffin and pulled herself up.

"Where… am I?"

She looked at Sephiroth and she tensed.

"… Who are you?"

Sephiroth stood up and looked at her incredulously.

"I should be asking you the questions, let's start with why you're in Hojo's mansion sleeping in a coffin."

The girl's eyes narrowed at the mention of Hojo's name.

"That bastard is the reason I am here; and this mansion does not belong to him."

Sephiroth smiled when she cursed Hojo. He leaned against the open lid of the coffin and looked down at her. She was looking around the room, apparently confused.

"Heh, yea Hojo is a prick. How is he the reason you're down here?"

"Because he did something to me…I'm not quite sure… what…"

Her eyes stopped on the mirror and she frowned. She got out of the coffin and walked slowly over to it, like she did not want to see herself. Sephiroth walked up next to her and looked at her reflection. She took a deep breath and let out a blood-curling scream. The hair on Sephiroth's arms and on the back of his neck raised and he covered his ears. The glass on the mirror cracked more and almost shattered had she not stopped screaming. The girl trembled and touched her hair, then her face like she had never felt it before.

"He…he really did… make me a monster."

Sephiroth looked at the mirror, then her in utter shock. He turned when he heard footsteps coming.

"What the hell was that scream, Sephiroth, what have you done now…"

A group of scientists entered the room and the girl turned to face them. Recognition crossed her face as they stood there staring at one another until they heard more footsteps echoing in the hall.

"What was that screaming just now? Where is…"

Hojo and Gast entered the room and Hojo looked at the girl. She narrowed her eyes and said venomously, "Hojo."

Hojo's eyes narrowed as well and Gast looked at the both of them, then to Sephiroth. Sephiroth stepped back, "I did nothing."

The girl clenched her fists and hissed at Hojo.

"I have awakened and I will now carry out my revenge."

Gast looked at Hojo and the girl.

"Hojo, who is this girl and why is she down here?"

She looked at him hurt; "Do you not recognize me Doctor?"

Gast shook his head and Hojo smirked then muttered, "She is a mere failed experiment."

Anger rose inside the girl and she pointed her finger at him.

"You killed me Hojo! You turned me into one of your grotesque experiments!"

"I did not kill you Meadows, I simply put you in a deep sleep and injected a virus into you."

"_Meadows_…Jessi?" Gast looked at her. Angry tears slid down the girl's face as she stared at Hojo and everyone else. She remembered many of the scientists, but they looked… _older_ somehow. Even Doctor Gast and the sleaze-ball scientist next to him had aged considerably.

"How long have I been down here?" She asked slowly.

"You have been sleeping for about nineteen years."

Jessi felt her heart stop and Sephiroth's jaw dropped.

"There is no way in hell this girl is older than me!"

"She is, she doesn't look like it because I altered her. Her body will never age and neither will she."

Jessi put her hand to her chest;_ I should be in my late thirties… and Lucrecia…Lucrecia!_

"Where is my sister?"

Gast frowned and walked up to Jessi.

"She died the day she was released from the hospital; I'm sorry, Jessi."

Jessi's fists clenched tightly as she snapped her head and glared at Hojo.

"She died! Hojo you harebrained asshole! I _warned_ you what would happen if anything should happen to her!"

She felt her rage boiling way over it's limit and her eyes dilated. Hojo took a step back as she unclenched her fists and claws replaced her fingers.

"She's transforming… everyone get out of here now!"

Everyone scrambled out of the room but Sephiroth was glued to the floor. Gast grabbed his arm and pulled him out as wings came out of the girl's back and surrounded her in a sort of eerie cocoon. Jessica's hair went from fiery red with sliver streaks too completely silver.

Her pale skin changed to ocean blue fur and her eyes were completely a deep, crimson red color. A long tail slammed against the ground and left a medium sized crater. She let out an inhuman scream and ran incredibly fast upstairs then burst out the ceiling of the mansion. The scientists turned and watched her fly high into the air above them. Sephiroth was thrilled at the major change that had taken place. The girl, Jessi, looked completely different than before. Her once enthralling deep burgundy red eyes expanded to large almond shaped crimson ones. Her hair was darker silver than his was and she was covered in blue fur, her belly light silver color.

Hojo also looked up in pure amazement and terror combined at her. Gast hollered at him.

"What have you done? What happened to her?"

Hojo continued to watch his creation fly about, perhaps she wasn't a failure after all.

"She has transformed, it happens at will or when extremely angered. She will grow much stronger when she fights more. This is her Harpy beast form, she has dragon-like wings to fly the ability to move stealthily like a cat and her senses are extraordinary. Her sense of smell, hearing and sight are ten times better in this form. I gave her power, I helped make her better."

"You turned her into a monster Hojo, tell me, how is that helping her!"

Jessi suddenly spotted Hojo and let out a victorious screech.

"_Found you!"_

She dove straight at him and he pulled out a gun. She tried to stop but was unable to; the shot hit her point blank in the chest. She dropped to the ground in front of him and quivered. Hojo turned her over with his foot and started to lift the gun to her head. With lightning quick reflexes she was back on her feet and lashed out at his exposed arm. Hojo yelled and dropped his gun; she grabbed his neck and squeezed it tightly. Hojo gasped for air and clawed helplessly at her outstretched arm.

"Jessi! Don't do this!"

Jessi looked at Gast and turned back to Hojo, ignoring him.

"_Do not interfere Doctor."_

"Jessi, if you kill him, you will be no better than him!"

Jessi looked at Gast and loosened her grip a bit. Then she looked back to Hojo and with a furious cry, threw him aside harshly. He slammed into a nearby tree and fell unconscious. Her wings folded around her body and she reverted back to her normal self. She dropped to her knees, wrapped her arms around her wound and lowered her head when the pain of her wound hit her. Gast walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you stop me, he was almost dead."

"Because killing him wouldn't have changed anything, it wouldn't have brought your sister back."

Jessi looked up at him and he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Look what he has done to me. I used to be beautiful, like my sister."

Sephiroth joined them and kneeled next to her.

"You are beautiful still." Gast said.

"Yeah, and you just beat the shit outta Hojo, it was awesome!" Sephiroth said approvingly. He pulled her arms away and studied her wound.

Jessi looked at him and then at Hojo, finally to Gast.

"The baby."

Gast nodded and she touched Sephiroth's cheek. He put his hand over hers and warmth flooded her skin.

"You must be freezing, I'll go get you something warm to wear."

Sephiroth darted back into the mansion and Jessi looked down at herself. She really didn't even notice the cold, and she seen that she was barefoot.

"Does he know?" she asked. Gast shook his head and she sighed deeply.

"What about Vincent, where is he?"

"He left after Lucrecia died; he and her body just vanished."

"He took Lucrecia's body?"

"I can't say for sure..."

She stared hard at the ground, _why hadn't he tried to find what happened to me_? She debated this as Gast called a scientist she didn't know over to look at her injury. The doctor ripped up her coat as Gast pulled the bullet out. They wound the ripped coat around her and secured it so she wouldn't bleed. The doctor went to check on Hojo when Sephiroth came back out with some boots, gloves and what looked like a trench coat, but she noticed it was actually a long, soft black cape with velvet red lining and trimming. She put everything on and stood up after pulling her boots up. She sighed heavily and looked at them.

"I… I don't belong here anymore. There is nothing left here for me. Thank you for your help, Doctor…goodbye Sephiroth."

With that she turned and ran off towards the Nibel Mountains. Gast called out her name and Sephiroth took off after her. Jessi paid no heed and kept on running up the winding mountain path, the wound pulsating with each stride she took. When she came across an old bridge she started over it and was halfway across when Sephiroth shouted for her.

"Wait! Hold up a minute."

He joined her on the bridge and was just barely gasping for air.

"And I thought…I was fast… where do you think you're going?"

Jessi looked away. "Not sure."

"Then _why_ are you leaving?"

"Because there is nothing here for me now that was nineteen years ago."

"Yea there is! Dr. Gast is still here."

"Yes well so is Hojo, and if I stay, I will kill him."

Sephiroth laughed, "That's fine, you will be doing us all a favor."

Jessi smiled sadly and shook her head. "Sorry, but I am going far away from here. There are too many memories in this place"

Sephiroth grabbed her hand when she turned to leave.

"Wait, we'll take care of you, don't go."

Jessi turned back to face him and looked at him, hurt.

"Why do you keep me from leaving, what do you want from me."

"I can't explain it, I feel connected to you somehow…I…"

"You what?"

"I think … I mean, I know we just met and you have been 'asleep' for over eighteen years and all but…"

Jessi put her index finger on his lips.

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore."

She smiled at him as she leapt on the bridge's rope gracefully.

"One day, you will find out the truth about me, as well as yourself."

With that she jumped off the bridge and disappeared in the thick fog, Sephiroth reached over for her and yelled.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?"

The Harpy beast flew up from the mist and hovered above him.

"_You will find out one day… goodbye for now, Sephiroth." _Sephiroth heard her voice in his head and watched as she flew over the Mountain and vanished. He stood there a moment longer before heading back towards the mansion. Somehow, he believed her and knew their paths would cross again.

Jessi flew for what seemed like hours and didn't even grow tired. She soared above the ocean and let the wind carry her wherever it wanted. She remembered how she wished she could fly, and now that she had the power at her disposal, she was happy, but saddened by it as well.

She landed on a small beach near her hometown, Kalm. She looked around a moment before recognizing the outline of Midgar. _Guess I could stop and look for him there first…_She thought as she took flight again and circled around the giant plate. She entered at a gate that had a number five on it, Sector Five. She flew around and stumbled upon a beautiful, old church that looked abandoned and she landed on the roof. She changed back to normal and lay down, not noticing that her wound had healed.

She would try to find Vincent the next morning, and if he were not here, she would travel the world until she did find him. Remembering the contents of Hojo's journal, she thought about trying to find Sean as well. But the more she thought about it, the less she wanted to find him. Thinking that perhaps if he had gotten better and not heard from her after all these years, he would have more than likely moved on. She drifted asleep and dreamt of her past life.


	12. An eternal punishment

Chapter Twelve

Punished with Eternal Life

It is a punishment to live forever. To not be able to rest in peace and live alone for all eternity was a horrible life to Jessi. The years passed so slowly for her and her hope for finding her sister and Vincent passed as well. So much happened in so little time and it astonished Jessi. She stayed in the church for a long time and eventually this young girl with long brown hair dressed in pink had become to come often and made it her church. Jessi was thankful the girl never came into the rafters and she was able to live in peace, until one day a young blonde boy crashed through the roof and startled her to wit end.

She had looked down and smirked when he landed in the flowers; that would disappoint the young woman. She decided that had been enough so she left Midgar and journeyed around the continent. A long time had passed before she would hear about the young boy again. When Meteor was threatening to destroy the planet, the boy had somehow stopped it. Jessi asked how he had done it and many people had different versions of it.

Some said he used a strong Materia that was hard to use while others said he had done impossible things. One person had told her that he had killed Sephiroth to stop it, but she knew that could not have been true. She had read in the Shin-Ra news headline that Sephiroth had died about five years ago in a Mako reactor accident.

Jessi had been extremely upset when she had read this, but she knew that he would be with his mother in the Lifestream. Whatever the boy had done to stop Meteor was a mystery to Jessi. After the Meteor Crisis had ended, Jessi had given up on trying to find her sister and Vincent. After she had left the church, she went back to the Shin-Ra mansion to ask Gast if Sephiroth found out the truth before he had died, she found nothing but monsters roaming around the place. She explored the big empty mansion and found no trace of anybody being there for a long time. The scientists she had known were long gone and the villagers were strangers to her. She knew then that there was no reason for her to return to that place ever again; but she felt a longing to be there. It was, after all, the only place she could call home since her grandparents were long gone. Her parents had died when she was very young and Lucrecia, her brother as well as herself left to live with her mother's parents. Her brother Jeremy left when he was sixteen and neither Lucrecia nor herself heard from him ever again.

Finally, after four years of avoiding the place she was killed and reborn, she transformed to her Harpy form, which had become much stronger while gaining new abilities, then headed for Nibelheim. She noticed something was very different about the town as soon as she got there; She perched on the highest part of the mansion and looked down. She was confused when she seen many people entering and leaving the mansion throughout the day. She didn't understand why they were not afraid of the monsters as they went in and out. When a large group of people exited the mansion, Jessi noticed the blonde boy was one of them. The young girl in pink was there as well. The rest of them she didn't recognize…wait. She looked down at a tall man with long raven black hair and an even longer red cape around his neck.

She peered at him more closely and inhaled his scent. Her eyes widened and she gasped. _Is… is it really him, could it really be him?_ She transformed back to normal and leapt off the roof, her cape flying gently on the wind behind her. She gracefully landed a few feet in front of them and kept her head bowed. The group stopped in their tracks and looked at her surprisingly.

"What the…Where the hell did she come from?" An older blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth said. While keeping her head down, she spoke.

"After so many long years of searching, I have found you."

"Who, us?" A young girl around Jessica's age asked.

The man in the cape placed his hand over his gun. _Why does she sound familiar? _He thought to himself.

"It's been a long time…"

Jessi looked up and the group gasped. Her appearance was uncannily like that of…

" Hasn't it Vincent…"

The man in the cape opened his mouth in surprise. _That voice, her scent… it couldn't be…_

"…Jessi?"

She smirked, "The one and only."

Vincent lowered his hand from his gun holster and was utterly shocked; which surprised him because he was not surprised by anything. She should look different now, but she still seemed so young.

"You don't look as old as you should be."

"Nor do you…" She clenched her fists and looked at him hurt, but angry.

"Why did you not search for me Vincent? Why did you just leave Nibelheim?"

Vincent gawked at her. "I never did leave…"

"Liar!" She screamed, "You stole my sisters body and left me…"

"I did no such thing! How can you accuse me of such terrible allegations?"

Vincent began to get angry, which was also rare for him. Why did she think he stole Lucrecia's body?

"How else could she have disappeared? You were obsessed with my sister, I wouldn't be surprised if I find out you did take her!"

"I did not take her body, I loved Lucrecia and I will not put up with your accusations!"

The group was startled when Vincent let out a furious growl and transformed into the Chaos beast. Jessica's eyebrows raised a moment, no fear crossing her face as he transformed.

"I see… then I am _not_ the only one…"

"_What do you mean?"_

Jessi closed her eyes and grinned.

"What I mean…"

She opened her eyes and began the transformation while the group watched in horror.

Jessi cried out when she emerged into her Harpy form and brandished a large sickle with a long, linked metal chain attached to it. She picked the weapon up at a small shop not to far from the Gold Saucer. The owner had a wide variety of rare weapons and sold her the sickle for only 1500 Gil. Chump change, she thought since she had so much more from fighting so many thieves and other monsters and mugging them. The blonde boy unsheathed his sword and the girl in pink ran inside the mansion.

"…_We share the same power."_ Jessi said, she wondered how Vincent could transform like her but she wasn't concerned about it at the moment.

The boy was about to attack when he heard Vincent spoke up.

"_Stop. Sheathe your sword Cloud, this has nothing to do with you." _

Jessi watched as the boy looked up at them then put away his weapon.

"_You are fortunate to have made friends that would fight for you Vincent."_

Jessi threw the Sickle at him and he flew up in the air, then towards her. She yanked the chain and the weapon changed course and headed back to her. Vincent had tried to tackle her then roared furiously when the sickle cut his shoulder. Jessi caught the weapon and lashed out at Vincent with her claw.

"_This is a senseless battle Jessica, we are friends, not enemies!"_

"_No! You neglected our friendship all those years ago when you left!"_

Jessi cried out as Vincent did his Chaos Saber attack.

"_Don't be foolish! I didn't leave, Hojo killed me!"_

"_That's not what Doctor Gast said!"_

"_He was unaware…"_

"_Stop your lies Vincent, you are just like Hojo!"_

Jessi lashed out at him with her claws and he dodged, then pinned her to the well.

"_Don't ever compare me to that madman again…"_

Jessi growled and threw him away from her. She flew towards the mansion and Vincent followed. When he was about to tackle her again, Jessi lashed out at him with her claw. Vincent howled in pain then lashed out at her, she dodged easily and smiled when Vincent started to fly around dizzily.

"_What the hell..."_

"_You just got a taste of the poison from my claw, you cannot fight anymore!"_

Jessi was about to finish him off when she heard someone she recognized.

"…Jessi?" A young male voice asked in disbelief.

She froze, holding the weapon in her hand; the voice that spoke couldn't belong to whom she thought of. She looked down and opened her mouth in disbelief. _"Sephiroth?"_

Sephiroth was looking up at her in incredulity with the young girl in pink at his side; she returned the look, chills running through her body.

"_Bad move, you are unguarded."_

Vincent took the opportunity to do his Satan Slam attack and Jessi turned to him in shock, _how did he attack, her poison should have paralyzed him_. She cried out in pain as the attack did it's damage and Sephiroth yelled, "No!"

Jessi reverted back to normal as she fell towards the ground. Sephiroth ran to catch her, but Vincent did it for him. He transformed back as well and cradled Jessi in his arms.

"Is she alive?" Sephiroth asked and Vincent nodded.

"She's just knocked out, that's my most powerful attack. She should be out for a while."

Jessi groaned and opened her eyes, much to Vincent's surprise. She pushed him away and went back into her fighter stance.

"You stupid jerk! That was Un-called for!"

Vincent raised his eyebrows and grinned. She reminded him of Yuffie when they first met. "It's not my fault you were unguarded."

"Don't smile at me smartass! You should have been paralyzed; my poison…"

"Has no effect on me in that form, Hojo threw that little bonus in. I felt the attempted attack and acted like I was poisoned to throw you off guard."

"No effect…acting my foot, you were flying like a drunk…Hojo? What does…"

Jessi opened her mouth and felt like an idiot for not noticing it earlier.

"He altered you!"

Vincent nodded, "He shot me in the heart and made me this."

He held his arms out and Jessi noticed for the first time that a golden claw replaced his right arm. She also noticed that his eyes were blood red, much like her own.

"I… I'm sorry. I thought…"

"It was an understandable mistake."

The man with the cigarette interrupted. "I hate to break up the reunion, but will somebody please explain what the hell is going on here!"

Jessi smiled and nodded. "Sorry, let's go find somewhere comfortable to sit, my story is going to take a while. And I am sure you have much to say as well Vincent."


	13. A new partner

_A/N: I love coming back to so many good reviews having not been on for a while; thanks again so much Sephy! Also thanks to those who reviewed on my other stories/ ramble/ songfic...I have 6 new chaps now and I noticed that I leave cliffhanger endings hee hee sorry. Well enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own anything except for Jessi_

_Chapter Thirteen_

A New Partner

"And that pretty much sums it up." Jessi finished. Everyone leaned back and relaxed. They were aboard an airship, the Highwind so they called it.

"I can't believe Hojo did that to you," Vincent looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you went through the same thing, in fact I think your punishment is far more worse than mine."

Jessi touched his golden claw gingerly and frowned.

"Both of yeh' suffered equally I say." Barret said. Jessi shook her head.

"No, Vincent had his life taken away from him…"

"Yeah, but so did you." Yuffie pointed out.

"Again, no. I was merely in a deep slumber…"

"For nineteen years." Cloud said.

"It does not matter." Vincent waved his claw.

"All that counts is that you found each other." Aeris smiled warmly at Jessi.

Sephiroth had been quiet throughout the long conversation. He was sitting on a railing looking down at the little town below them. Jessi stood and walked over next to him.

"Sephiroth; why have you been so quiet?"

Sephiroth glanced at her and then resumed looking down at the town.

"I am just surprised to see you is all, you haven't changed a bit since we last met."

Jessi touched his arm and he looked at her.

"Ah but you have, you grew to be a handsome man, that you did."

Sephiroth shrugged and said, "Whatever…"She shook her head and smiled.

"Then again, maybe you haven't changed."

Jessi re-joined the group and took her seat next to Vincent.

"So then, what do you plan to do now?" Elena asked.

"Not sure, now that I know what happened to my sister and found Vincent, I really don't know what I am going to do or where I am going to go."

"Then stay with us. I am sure Vincent would like the company of an old friend. Wouldn't ya Vinney?" Yuffie said cheerfully.

"…Vinney?" Jessi said with a smile.

Vincent closed his eyes and growled at Yuffie.

"…Don't call me that Yuffie."

"You used to laugh when I called you that Vincent." Jessi said.

Vincent glanced at her quickly, "Don't encourage her."

Jessi smiled and Yuffie laughed; with that, Jessi stood up.

"Well then, it was nice to meet all of you."

"You're not leaving are you?" Tifa asked. Jessi nodded.

"You all have been through so much together. I can't just become a part of the friendship just like that." Jessi said with a snap of her fingers.

"Of course you can, I did." Sephiroth said and Aeris nodded.

"That's true, and you can't just leave after finding Vincent again."

"But that is all I wanted to do, was find him…"

"And you did," Vincent said, "so what is your decision?"

Jessi looked among the members of the group.

"You're quite sure about this?"

They nodded and Jessi was touched. Cloud extended his hand and shook hers.

"Welcome aboard Jessi." He said warmly.

"Thanks, all of you."

"Its no problem; always a pleasure to have another babe with us." Reno said with a smirk and

Jessi laughed out as Yuffie glared at him; Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what shall we do now?" Reeve asked.

" I would like to see the rocket Cid is working on, if it's allright with everyone." Aeris said.

"Aeris, you are a part of the team again, remember? You don't need to ask."

Aeris smiled at Tifa, "Right thanks."

"Allright you bums, you heard the lady!" Cid bellowed at the crew.

"Let's get this baby back home!"

The crew saluted him and off they went. Yuffie ran to her spot with Reno at her side and everyone left as well. Jessi stayed behind and went to the railing. The wind flew through her hair and she closed her eyes, it felt nice to not have to be in Harpy form to enjoy the feeling of flying. She remembered when she and Vincent had the motorcycle thrill ride all those years ago and grinned. Now that they could both fly that ride seemed like child's play. She looked down as they crossed over the ocean and smiled warmly at a family of dolphins that leaped and soared through the water and air.

"Dolphins are such brilliant creatures...aren't they."

Jessi looked over her shoulder as Sephiroth joined her.

"That they are." She agreed.

"I could have destroyed them along with the whole planet."

"But you didn't. And _you know_ it wasn't your fault; it was all Jenova's doing."

"I know, Aeris finally helped me understand that."

"Mm…She is a beautiful young woman."

"Yes she is… most Ancients are."

Jessi nodded and was quiet for a while.

"I am glad you have found someone to love and love you in return."

Sephiroth looked at her a moment before embracing her.

"And I am glad you decided to stay here. Especially since you are the only family I have left."

She was shocked a moment, but then slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Sephiroth. That means a lot to me."

He nodded. "Are you coming in?"

She shook her head. "I really like it out here. I'm going to stay a bit longer."

He nodded and went back inside. Moments later, the airship stopped and landed in Rocket Town. Everyone climbed down the ladder and gawked at the tall rocket.

"Damn Cid, you built this outta scrap metal?" Barret asked in wonder.

"Yep, with help from Shera that is."

"Wouldn't you prefer a real rocket instead?" Nanaki asked.

"Hell, I loved building this baby and I ain't about to replace her… but I would chop my own arm off to have another rocket; and another chance to go back into space." Cid said with a distant grin, thinking about his last trip to space. Shera shook her head and smiled.

"Some people are never satisfied."

"Man, I'm starving. Let's go to my place and eat!"

"I'll cook up a homemade meal real quickly." Shera said.

"I'll help you Shera." Tifa said as she caught up with Shera and Cloud whooped.

"We're gonna be stuffed to the gills with great food!"

"Well, yea; we've only got the two best cooks on the entire damn planet at out disposal!" Cid exclaimed.

The two girls smiled heartily and blushed.

"Oh stop sucking up you two." Tifa said. Cloud scratched the back of his head and smiled again.

"Forget dinner, let's make it a party!" Reno said.

"Yea! A party for Aeris coming home and Jessi joining the gang!" Yuffie agreed.

"Oh, that really isn't necessary…" Aeris began while Jessi shook her head.

"I'm all for it!" Cid said and Shera nodded. Aeris sighed and smiled.

"Oh fine, I give up. I'll gladly take a homecoming party."


	14. An old fire rekindled

_Chapter Fourteen_

An Old Fire Rekindled

Rocket town wouldn't going to sleep for a long time after midnight with the gang throwing a party and Aeris was the first to notice it.

"It's getting late, we should settle down…"

"Nonsense, the night is young! Don't worry about them Aeris, they don't mind." Cid waved his glass at her and she sighed. Sephiroth wrapped his arm around her and handed her a drink.

"Listen to him, just enjoy yourself tonight."

She took the glass and nodded, they toasted and he kissed her forehead lightly. Tifa came in with another round of drinks and the guys cheered.

"Yea, keep bringin' em babies!" Reno hiccuped and grinned as he took two glasses. Yuffie put her face in her hands when he downed both of them; he looked at her and said, "What?" Rude grinned as he too took two glasses and gave one to Elena. Vincent took one and drank it slowly, enjoying the warmth it provided his body.

He looked around the room and seen Jessi by herself, standing next to the door. She shook her head when Tifa offered her the beverage and Vincent knew how she felt. They did not have to eat, sleep or drink, but they still could. Vincent rarely ever ate, but he never passed up Tifa's drinks when they were offered. And as for sleeping, he didn't do much of that either, he always had nightmares about his past.

Jessi felt out of place with so many people she did not know that well around her and she wondered if Sephiroth had similar feelings. But he was sitting in a chair with Aeris on his lap, talking quietly to her. She looked around the room and noticed for the first time that many of them were together. Tifa with Cloud, Yuffie, it seemed, with Reno, it looked like only Nanaki and herself had no one to be with. _Now_ that _would be an odd match_, she thought and laughed to herself. She felt like someone was watching her so she looked around and noticed Vincent was. He was studying her intently and she wondered why and what he was thinking about.

"Are you enjoying yourself Jessi?"

Jessi turned and looked down at Nanaki. He sat on his haunches and she smiled at him, thinking of her little joke.

"Yes, but I could use some fresh air."

Nanaki nodded. "Go ahead outside then, it's allright."

She smiled and excused herself before walking out the door. Vincent stood up and told Cloud he would be back. Cloud had seen Jessi leave and he nodded. Vincent stepped outside and looked around. He was alarmed when he could not find Jessi; _did she leave_? He looked up and seen her jumping to the top of the Highwind..._she is so nimble_ he thought as he walked up to the ladder and began to climb it. Jessi closed her eyes and inhaled the night air. There was a full moon out tonight, but some clouds passed over it and blocked the light it was giving.

"Trying to escape?"

Jessi turned and seen Vincent's outline. His eyes were illuminated and Jessi was sure hers were the same way.

"Hardly. Just needed some air."

The moon overcame the clouds and shone down on them. Vincent walked up next to her and they sat down.

"It's amazing how similar we are now. Isn't it?"

Vincent nodded, "Both cursed and stripped of living a normal life."

"And both soulless monsters." Jessi said angrily.

"No… you're wrong about that."

Jessi looked at him confused. "How so?"

"Hojo may have killed me and put you to sleep, but he did not strip us of our souls. It's impossible."

Jessi thought about that as he continued.

"You can't take away somebody's soul or feelings; you can change them, but not take away."

"I guess your right. I just didn't think I felt emotions anymore for the longest time."

Vincent nodded, "I was the same way."

Jessi looked at him. "But when I seen you today, I felt relieved and happy."

"Was that relief and happiness there before or after we fought?"

Jessi smiled. "Before at first, then after I suppose."

"Ah." Vincent said with a grin, then he looked at her seriously.

"While you were looking for me, did you ever come across Sean?"

A saddened look passed her face and Vincent kicked himself as she looked down.

"The last time I ever talked to him was the day before he went crazy. I don't even know if he is dead or alive. I didn't find him in the Midgar Asylum; the place was destroyed…I was afraid of finding him after that, so I never really looked."

"…I am sorry for asking."

"It's no problem, really. He wouldn't remember me if he seen me now anyway, so it doesn't matter."

They were silent for a while and noticed the party sounded like it was dying down… a little.

"Well, it's about time…."

Vincent chuckled, "Yes, perhaps the town will be able to sleep now."

"Perhaps." Jessi said with a nod.

When all the lights went out in the house, and everything grew quiet Jessi sighed.

"What a relief, quiet at last." Jessi turned to Vincent and smiled. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"What shall we do now? It's not that late, lets do something fun."

"Like what?"

Her eyes flashed and she opened her mouth when Vincent raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

She looked at him blankly for a moment then she scowled at him.

"I didn't mean _that_ Vincent! Honestly, men are so retarded!"

Vincent laughed and she smiled. "I've missed that."

"What?"

"Your laughter, I used to love hearing you laugh."

"Really?"

Jessi nodded. "It always made me smile when I heard you."

"Hm… now I know what to do if I ever make you angry."

" It wouldn't work; besides, if you pissed me off, I would just kick your ass."

Vincent smirked. "With example of today's battle, I would be kicking your ass."

"Pfft, not if you couldn't catch me."

"I would."

"Prove it."

She leaped up and jumped backwards off the Highwind. Vincent stood up and waited till she flew up as the Harpy beast. He shook his head.

"So predictable… well, you'll be sorry."

"_Blah, blah, blah. Less talking more flying."_ She teased.

He transformed as well and flew up into the air. She smirked and took off. She flapped her wings quickly and turned to see where Vincent was. He was so far behind and she teased him again.

"_What's the matter Vinney? Age catchin' up to ya?" _

She laughed again as he growled and almost caught up to her. She just pumped her wings harder and soared high into the air, above the clouds. She waited quietly for him and when he stopped below her, she dropped down and hit him on the head. She laughed and took off again as he agitatedly chased after her.

"_Don't be so upset that I'm faster than you!"_

She turned to see where he was and was confused when he wasn't behind her.

"_Don't be so sure that you are."_

She looked up as he tackled her and sent her plummeting to the ground. She landed on her feet and looked back up. He descended down and smirked at her.  
_"…I caught you."_

"_Okay, you may be faster in air…"_

She transformed back and so did he.

"But I _know _I'm faster on ground."

She took off and Vincent just shook his head again.

"Kids never learn."

He began to walk in the direction she headed. Jessi stopped near the edge of a small hill and looked back. She grinned and looked down at the drop off.

"Humph, he can't even keep up with me on foot."

"Again, don't be so sure."

Jessi turned as Vincent tackled her to the ground, causing them to fall down the slope. They rolled down it, wrestling the whole way. They stopped at the bottom and Vincent pinned Jessi down.

"I caught you again."

Jessi started laughing, "OK, I admit defeat, you are faster."

He smirked, "…Don't forget it."

She laughed again as she looked up at him.

"You mind letting me get up now?"

"In a moment, I am still enjoying my victory."

"Don't make me go Harpy on you."

"Chaos will just take her down again."

Jessi grinned, "Yea, OK, I let you win."

"Oh, don't be a sore loser now."

Jessi pushed him off, "Get over yourself."

Vincent smiled as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"We should get back now, it's going to get light out soon."

She walked away when he joined her side and clasped her hand. She stopped and looked at him.

"What's the rush?" He said quietly.

He turned her to him so they were facing one another and she looked up, questioningly.

"We haven't seen each other in years, time is on our side so why rush back?"

Jessi shrugged. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, I do."

Jessica's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I remember when Cloud and the others woke me up, I wanted to be left alone and atone for the sins I had committed."

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly

"I did not stop Hojo and save Lucrecia, I let him go on ruining lives."

"That wasn't your fault Vincent…"

He shook his head. "Yes it was, you wanted to stop him and I wouldn't let you."

"Vincent, it was too late by then anyway."

"I know that, but I should have tried to bring him down sooner."

He looked down at her.

"And now I see that he has given you inner demons to suffer with as well."

"Well, Harpy is my only monster form, but I have grown used to her."

"Yes, I suppose they have their advantages."

Jessi nodded, "I never could fight before, now I'm awesome at kicking ass, at least, that's what Sephiroth told me the very first time I transformed."

Vincent chuckled and she smiled.

"I did wonder about you when they woke me up, Jessi."

She looked at him surprised again and he continued.

"When I realized who you were, I was shocked, but elated. I never thought I would see you again and I wondered how different your life would be after all these years."

"Yea, we're pretty old."

"Yes, we are, but it will never show. I will forever look as I did when I was twenty-three."

Jessi nodded and smirked. "And I'm an older woman in a teenager's body."

"Yes, you're an old lady."

"Oh Yea?" She smiled. "At least I ain't over the hill!"

"Wh… I'm not fifty yet!"

"Keyword: 'Yet'."

She laughed as Vincent tackled her to the ground and they wrestled again. Jessi came out on top and struggled to keep him down.

"Oh looks like the tables have turned Vinney!"

Vincent grabbed her arms and flipped her over him.

"H-hey! Ow!"

She rubbed her head and he looked down at her. He offered his hand and she smacked it away when she sat up.

"That wasn't very nice! I have a rock stuck in my head now."

He sat on the edge of his heels and smirked at her.

"Wah."

She pushed his chest and he fell back on the ground.

"Quit being such an ass Vinney!"

He smiled at her, "I will when you stop calling me that."

Jessi smirked and shook her head. "No way. Besides, you know you love the nickname I dubbed you."

"Think what you wish."

Jessi looked at the sky and seen it was getting even lighter. Vincent noticed it too as he stood up.

"Yes, we should be heading back."

He offered his hand and this time she took it. He pulled her up and she smiled at him.

"Let's go then."

They transformed and flew back to rocket town. They entered Cid's house quietly and looked around. Everyone was sleeping soundly and there wasn't an inch of the house that wasn't occupied. Tifa and Cloud were on the couch with Aeris and Sephiroth in a chair next to them. Cid and Shera were in their room and Elena was fast asleep in Rude's arms on one end of the second couch; Yuffie, stretched out on the other end with Reno lying cozily next to her. Nanaki was lying by the door and he woke up when they came in.

"Sorry Red, didn't mean to wake you." Vincent said apologetically.

Nanaki nodded and with a great yawn he lay his head back down and went back to sleep.

"Well, I guess the Highwind is the only vacant place to sleep." Jessi said.

"You mean you actually rest?"

Jessi nodded, "Why? Can't you?"

"No, I only have nightmares that remind me of the actual nightmare I am living in."

"I'm sorry, sleep is where I find my peace; there I have my sister and everyone I know and love."

"…Me included?" Vincent asked as they boarded the ship.

"Sometimes."

"You are fortunate to have that privilege, to slumber I mean." He added when he seen the skeptical look on her face.

They went to Vincent's normal spot and he sat down. She was looking around.

"It's so big, how many people can fit in here?"

Vincent leaned back against the cool metal wall and shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Cid would just enhance it if it didn't meet his standards."

She laughed and her voice echoed in the large ship. She jumped and he grinned. She stood in front of him and sighed.

"I suppose you're not tired."

He shook his head, "Not especially, but all that fighting and wrestling made me a little tired."

"That's because you're old; me, I have lots of energy and endurance."

"…Right."

She kneeled in front of him and her smile grew wider.

"I know I'm right, I'm always right."

"All but the times that you are wrong."

She stopped smiling and looked away sadly.

"Sean… used to always say something like that."

Vincent set his hand on her arm and she looked at him, her eyes slightly misted.

"He would always say 'Yea you're always right, except for when you're wrong."

He leaned forward and held her and she shuddered. He squeezed her comfortingly while she lay her forehead on his shoulder and clenched his cape in her fist.

"I… I don't even know what happened to him Vincent, I don't even know if he survived the virus or if he is dead."

Vincent stroked the back of her head and she closed her eyes, smiling sadly.

"After I read about him in Hojo's journal, I figured he would at least be fine in the hands of a hospital, even if he was insane."

He nodded and she pulled away from him so she could look at him then continued.

"But I heard rumors Vincent, I heard that he had escaped and destroyed the asylum…and no one knew where he was. He could have died or hurt people."

"If there is something we learned on our quest to stop Sephiroth, it was that Jenova has great power and is difficult to destroy. She can live for years and she takes control over people's minds easily."

Jessi shuddered involuntarily…_mind raping_ she thought. Just the thought of having someone inside your head reading all of your personal thoughts and memories then using them against you freaked her out.

"Is why Sephiroth went insane?"

"Precisely."

Jessi looked worried. "So then the good news is he could be alive…"

Vincent nodded and she looked at him sadly.

"But the bad news is he could have killed many already and…"

Vincent held his hand up and she looked at him.

"Just don't think about it, it will only drive you mad. Believe me, I know."

She looked away and he cupped her chin in his hand. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over his.

"Look at what you have now, not what you lost then." He said softly

She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"…Vincent."

She seen her reflection in his eyes and sighed.

"…You're right…thank you."

He pulled her back to him and held her reassuringly.

"Anytime."

She lay in his arms for the longest time, not saying anything when she felt his breathing slow and his hold on her lessen just a bit.

"Vincent?"

She looked at him and noticed he had fallen asleep. She lay her head back on his shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep. As she waited for her dreams to come, she wondered if her friend was having dreams, or nightmares.


	15. Disasterous news

_Chapter Fifteen_

Disastrous News

_Jessi walked through a town engulfed in flames. Everywhere she turned there were people screaming in pure terror and once in a while she would here cold laughter as another scream died out. She ran through the town looking for survivors; she turned a corner and there was a woman holding her child. She began to walk towards them when a bright beam of light harmlessly went past her and shot through the child and his mother. _

"_No!" Jessi yelled out and ran up to them. _

_She kneeled next to the two and shook her head in disbelief. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head quickly. Her eyes widened when she looked at the murderer of the village. She felt her heart stop when she studied his face; His eyes narrowed as he studied her as well. Her lips were moving, but no sound came from her mouth. He turned to leave and Jessi screamed to him._

"_Stop, don't leave! S- Sean!"_

_He stopped, and turned. Jessi seen his eyes narrow then opened her mouth in surprise as he lifted his hand and shot an energy beam at her._

"_Wh…No!" She tried to protect herself but it was too late._

Jessi was tossing and turning and Vincent was shaking her, trying to wake her up. Sweat beaded on her head and tears stained her cheeks. "Jessi, snap out of it!"

Her eyes shot open, pupil's dilated and she stood quickly; Vincent looked at her concerned as she looked around confused and scared.

"Jessi?"

She looked at him and fresh tears began to form in her eyes.

" Sean is alive."

He wrapped his arms around her and she trembled, He hugged her tightly as she clung to him and took a deep breath.

"He's alive and he's out hurting people…"

"Shh, it was only a nightmare…"

She pulled away and looked at him, terror showing in her eyes.

"No it wasn't, you don't understand… I've never experienced dreams like that before. I've never even had nightmares until last night."

"How ironic…"

Jessi looked at him confused and he shook his head.

"I _always_ had nightmares until last night, but never mind that, continue."

Jessi nodded.

"As I told you yesterday, my dreams always are either about my past life or dreams and wishes that will never come true; that was the first nightmare I have had since I was a child."

Vincent nodded.

"What was the dream about?"

"I was in this village and it was engulfed in flame, like how Cloud explained Nibel was when you guys were telling me your story yesterday, and all these people were screaming and dying. A woman and child were killed right in front of me…"

Vincent placed his hand over hers and she blinked back tears.

"Sean destroyed a whole village and murdered all those people…and he was _laughing_ about it."

Vincent clasped her hand in his, they both looked at the entrance when they heard footsteps rapidly approaching them. Cid was first to come in with the crew right behind them.

"Hurry up and get this bird in the air!"

The men all went to their spots as the rest of the group came running in. Vincent looked at them slightly alarmed.

"What's going on?"

Aeris looked pale and Sephiroth and Cloud had grim looks on their faces.

"Reeve just got a phone call, there was an accident at a village East of Kalm…" Nanaki explained.

"It was no accident," Cloud said coldly.

"It was Jenova…" Sephiroth crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You think it was Jenova," Tifa began to say but Aeris shook her head.

"It has to be, even I felt her presence."

They were up in the air now and speeding past Kalm.

"Here we go, off to save the planet again from that #$! Jenova." Barret said bemused. Vincent noticed Marlene, Elmyra and Shera were not there.

"The girls…"

"Staying behind," Cid responded, "they will be safer if they stay here."

Vincent nodded and turned to Jessi. She looked even more worried than before and he placed his hand on her shoulder. He opened his mouth when she spoke up.

"Don't tell me not to worry Vincent, because we are going to find that village is nothing but charred remains…"

The others looked at her peculiarly when she said that and Vincent closed his mouth then shook his head.

"I sincerely hope that you are wrong about this."


	16. Fearful Intuition

_Chapter Sixteen _

Jessi's Worst Fear

They parked the Highwind nearby the town, Tenneco, and waited for the Turks and Reeve to arrive. They arrived a few moments later in their helicopter and landed next to the airship.

"Everyone ready?" Reeve asked and Cloud nodded. They headed for the town and Jessi wasn't a bit surprised when they entered. As she had said, the entire town was nothing but black remains of buildings and people.

_A woman's intuition never fails_…She thought sadly as she looked around.

Only a few houses still stood, smoking and burnt. The town was eerily quiet and from what they had heard, it was a town bustling with action and there were people coming in and out all the time. Apparently this was a great place to trade and do business at. They walked through and searched for any sign of life. _There is nothing to look for everything is gone…_ Jessi thought angrily. She clenched her fists and furrowed her brow as Vincent looked over at her.

"I think we should split up, look for any survivors then report back here in ten." Cloud said. Reeve nodded.

"Give the PHS a ring if anybody finds anything." He said.

They split up and continued their search in the vast ghost town. Jessi realized she knew where she was and so she turned a few corners to the place she was at in her dream. She looked around and sure enough the corpses of the woman and her child were on the ground in front of her. She slowly approached them and kneeled down next to them. Her hand trembled as she brushed away a strand of hair away from the boy's closed eyes and closed the woman's eyelids. She bowed her head sadly as Vincent came up behind her.

"You recognize them?"

She grimaced, "…Of course."

She stood up and looked at him.

"This is the mother and her child from my dream."

She walked away and Vincent turned to follow her. Everyone met later and nobody had found anything.

"Where is Aeris?" Yuffie asked.

"She is praying for all the people who died and asking the planet to help them be able to rest in peace. She is also trying to find who has done this to them." Nanaki said.

"But we already know the answer to that question…" Sephiroth said.

"Its not who you think it is Sephiroth." Jessi said quietly.

He turned to her and Cloud looked at her inquiringly.

"What are you trying to say, this isn't Jenova's doing?"

She shook her head, "Oh it is, but Jenova is not alone behind this mess."

"This sounds all too familiar," Sephiroth said amused.

Aeris joined them and they turned to her expectantly. She smiled tiredly.

"Not to worry, it's nothing we haven't dealt with already. We just have another Sephiroth on our hands, no offense."

Sephiroth just shook his head and she continued.

"It wasn't so difficult to hear the planet since we are somewhere full of sorrow; Jenova is still alive. She managed to survive your final attack somehow and she has been trapped in the Northern Crater all this time, slowly regaining her strength and waiting for someone to help her."

"How did she do this if she is trapped?" Tifa asked.

Cid was very confused.

"Yea, how the hell is she doing all this shit if Sephiroth's soul is cleansed, or whatever and no one has her cells in them?"

"That's the thing, someone else survived your attack as well."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, 'someone'?"

Aeris sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Hojo is still alive as well."

Everyone gasped and Jessi clenched her fists tightly, she seen Vincent do the same with his claw out the corner of her eye. Sephiroth just snorted and smiled coldly.

"Then we'll just have to send him down into the depths of hell where he belongs then now won't we."

Aeris tapped her foot impatiently.

"You don't seem to understand how great the problem is Sephiroth…think a little more before you start planning anything."

"Aeris is right, if Jenova is back then what does that tell you?" Yuffie said.

Cloud nodded. "Then that means that we might have to deal with another WEAPON."

"Oh that's just $#& great! The Jenova special is once again served with a side of disaster, get er' while she's hot!" Barret kicked a rock on the ground and he got a few feeble smiles from his joke.

Cloud crossed his arms and started to pace back and forth, thinking.

"So now we have Jenova to deal with and knowing Hojo, more creepy creations littered with Jenova cells to fight and destroy."

"Oh, there is more than Jenova and Hojo to deal with Cloud."

Cloud looked at Jessi and she smirked.

"You are absolutely right about Hojo and his little pet monsters, but he is not the last we will see of Jenova carriers."

Aeris looked at her impressed.

"How did you know there were others besides Hojo and Jenova herself?"

"…I had a dream."

Jessi turned and walked back to the airship with everyone looking at her at a complete loss, except Aeris and Vincent.

"What the hell was that all about just now?" Reno asked.

Aeris followed Jessi to the ship and motioned for everyone else to stay where they were when they began to follow.

"I'll be right back, give me a few minutes before coming inside."

She walked inside and found Jessi leaning against the window; her arm stretched across the glass and her forehead resting on it.

"You know, who the other carrier is don't you, Aeris?"

Aeris placed her hand on Jessi's shoulder and smiled.

"I have a pretty good hunch. But you need not worry about it, he still has a chance to be cleansed…"

Jessi shook her head.

"I don't think that's possible. He went insane years ago and he is lost. The man I knew is long gone, he deserves peace."

Aeris sympathized for her and she squeezed her shoulder.

"You are very brave Jessi."

Jessi smirked and stood tall.

"Not really."

When she heard the others coming, she went to her spot and so did Aeris. The crew had the airship running and was waiting for a destination. Cloud cleared his throat.

"Allright everyone, let's start thinking of a plan…"


	17. Worldwide security & Yuffie's helpful st...

_Chapter Seventeen_

Tight Security & Yuffie's Secret Stash

Reeve and Barret were talking on their cell phones, Reeve with Mayor Domino and Barret with Dio, while the others were deciding on what they would be doing next. They hung up and joined the conversation.

"Well, I just discussed what we found to the Mayor and we agreed we should send soldiers to towns with large populations on all the continents. He also said that there would be a curfew so no one can enter or leave the towns after 10 P.M."

"An' Dio said he and some close friends o' his would keep an eye on the town while I'm gone."

Cloud nodded and he leaned against the window.

"Now that continent security is being taken care of, that's one burden off our shoulders. So we sit and think of a way to stop Jenova and Hojo."

Aeris looked over at Jessi and she was looking out the window with a slight frown on her face. Cid chewed on his cigarette and scowled.

"And not to mention his &$# monsters as well. Damnit I hate them creepy creations of his."

Vincent looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Tifa glared at him.

"Cid! Honestly, you can be so insensitive!"

Cid looked at Vincent and grinned.

"Oh I didn't hurt the vampires feelings, did I Vince?"

Vincent side-glanced at Jessi, then at Cid again. Cid looked over to Jessi and he scratched his head.

"Oh…eh sorry 'bout that little lady, I didn't mean to offend you…see, I tease Vincent all the time and…"

"I didn't take what you said offensively Captain, but neither Vincent or myself are vampires."

She looked him in the eye and he swallowed.

"Understand."

It wasn't a question; Cid looked away and grumbled. Tifa smiled at Jessi and turned back to Cloud.

"So, its back to the Crater then?"

Cloud shrugged. "We need to find Hojo first then go to the Crater."

"Hojo will be trying to set Jenova free, he should be at the Northern Crater already." Sephiroth said.

Aeris nodded.

"He's right, we should prepare ourselves then head over there as quickly as possible."

Yuffie jumped in.

"Hey, let's go to Wutai first."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Like we haven't heard that one; do you think you can pull the same stunt twice Yuffie?"

Yuffie's jaw dropped and she looked hurt.

"I'm not…"

"The same immature sixteen year old brat, so you tell us."

"…Brat? I never said I was a brat."

"You didn't have to say so, we knew."

She scowled at Cloud and he grinned.

"Oh I'm kidding, we'll go to Wutai."

Yuffie smirked and went off to her spot on the ship. Cloud shook his head and laughed.

"I wonder what she has up her sleeve this time."

They landed outside Wutai a short time later and disembarked off the ship. Yuffie ran ahead of them and looked back.

"Come on slowpokes, I haven't got all day!"

They all headed for the town but Sephiroth stayed back. Aeris looked at him.

"Sephiroth?"

"I will stay here until you return; the people will not be so happy to see me…again."

She looked at him and nodded then hurried on to catch up with the others. Sephiroth walked back on to the ship and sat outside on the back deck to wait. The others followed Yuffie into a small shop nearby the pub. A young girl walked out and she smiled warmly when she seen Yuffie.

"Lady Kisaragi, you have returned!"

Yuffie smiled in return.

"Hello Yulu, no I'm not back for good yet, is Hotari here?"

Yulu nodded and went to the back of the shop. A different woman came out a few moments later smiling as soon as she appeared.

"Yuffie!"

She threw her arms around her and laughed.

"I have missed you so much."

Yuffie laughed.

"I've only been gone for a few weeks."

"Yes well we don't have our guardian to help bring in new merchandise and the tourists have no rare items to take home with them."

"Oh is that why you missed me?"

"Nonsense, now Yulu says you are not here to stay so what can I do for you?"

"…Remember that big load I brought in one day and told you to keep somewhere safe?"

Hotaru's face registered shock, then went back to normal; she nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna need it pretty soon. Where is it at?"

"In Da Chao Mountain; it's in a lava pool so you'll need a water scale."

Yuffie looked at Cloud and he pulled the dragon scale out of his pocket a moment later.

"We have one, got it after stealing a submarine during one of our missions a few years back."

Hotaru nodded.

"The more rare items are in Da Chao, but…"

She motioned for them to follow her and they went to the back of the store. Hotaru moved a rug from the floor and pulled up a few floorboards. A safe was facing up at them and Hotaru began to input the digits.

"The other important items are here."

The safe clicked open and Yuffie smiled at Hotaru; she kneeled down and began to pull out all kinds of armor and items. Cloud and the others gawked at her.

"Yuffie, did you…"

"Don't you **_dare_** ask if I stole all of this."

She started to sort everything out and looked at them.

"I became Wutai's guardian after I left and I battled all kinds of monsters to get their items for Hotaru's shop. At times Yoshi and I would travel around to all the continents where there were harder monsters…"

After she organized everything she smiled.

"And harder enemies means better items. I found caves that we had somehow passed up and I found many rare things. So I brought them all back and told Hotaru to keep them somewhere safe in case I would ever need them…and now we do so start equipping and stocking up because we have two more stops to make!"

Everyone began to pick their armor out and Tifa picked through the items then distributed them.

"Wow, there must be a ton of mega elixirs here. This is really something."

"You think that's good, this Tetra bangle grants immunity to all elemental attacks and it takes off non-elemental damage by 45."

"There is armor in there that is even better than that. Like unbreakable shields and magic barriers; and that arm guard that Tifa has on, prevents any kind of stats changes."

Cloud perked up. "So no turning into a toad?"

Yuffie nodded and Cloud lunged for Tifa.

"Gimme that, I hate being transformed."

Tifa easily dodged him and laughed.

"Why? You make such a cute little frog."

Everyone chuckled and finished getting ready. Yuffie gave Hotaru a hug and said goodbye.

"Thank you so much for keeping all of this, when our fight is over, you are going to be rich from it all."

Hotaru smiled and tears began to form in her eyes.

"…I always hoped you wouldn't need all of this again, please be careful."

Yuffie winked at her then left. They climbed up Da Chao and cleared the lava pool protecting their treasure. Yuffie opened up a very large metal crate and looked at the others.

"…Dig in."

They all stepped up to the crate and gasped. Inside the crate were their mastered materia and all kinds of other materia as well. There were weapons for everyone that Cloud assumed was as powerful as the Ultimate weapons, but with more benefits. They all grabbed their weapon of choice while Yuffie handed them materia to fill the slots in the armor and weapon. Jessi looked at everyone's weapon then back down at her own.

"My sickle cannot hold any Materia… and I've never even casted a spell before."

Yuffie grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to cast magic later. You can wear armor to keep your materia in. Is everyone ready, I just have one more stop."

They all put their new weapons away and followed Yuffie down the mountain and towards another part of her hometown. When they went in Godo's house she turned to them.

"I won't be long. Please wait here."

Aeris smiled at Yuffie warmly.

"Take your time."

Yuffie smiled and went back to her father's room. Everyone sat down and relaxed while Yuffie was saying her good-byes. She slid open her father's door and kneeled down in front of him.

"Godo, I hate to say it…"

"You are leaving again. That is why you are fully equipped isn't it?"

Yuffie closed her eyes and nodded.

"I don't want to…"

"It is your duty as guardian of Wutai and one of the planet's heroes to protect us. You are a strong and noble Ninja, the last of our family at that, and you have great power flowing through your veins. You are going to be a great leader Yuffie."  
Yuffie bowed her head.

"But that wont be for a long time yet…"

"It will be sooner than you think."

She snapped her head up and looked at him.

"Don't say such things, look at how far you have come already."

Godo smiled at her.

"My dear, I am old and my time here is running out. I have no qualms about dying, I am just part of the never-ending cycle of life and death. You don't need to worry about anything except for the current obstacle in your path."

Yuffie nodded and stood up.

"I will come back as soon as possible. And you will be here Godo or else…"

He laughed and she hugged him. He was taken aback, but he hugged her tightly; it was the first embrace they had shared in years. _There wont be many more…_ he thought silently to himself. She broke away and nodded to him before turning to leave. She closed the door and joined the rest of her friends. Cloud looked at everyone and smacked his fist.  
"Allright everyone, lets get this party started!"


	18. Back to the Crater

_Chapter Eighteen_

Back to the Crater

When everyone got back on the airship Cid started barking out orders and it felt like they were going to the Northern Crater for the first time. Yuffie told Cid not to rush over there so they could devise a plan but Jessi guessed she just didn't want the ship going five-hundred miles an hour and losing every single content in her stomach. But there was logic in her reasoning and Cid must have known that as he agreed to take their time. As they neared the crater, everyone checked their weapons and talked about their plan of action.

"We should split up into teams again like last time, that seemed to be really effective when we fought Sephiroth." Cloud suggested.

They nodded and agreed and Aeris had an idea.

"But we should have each team have different purposes."

Cloud looked at her and nodded. "Go on and explain."

"Well, one team can be healers, one defense, and one attack."

"That could work, and since we have so many people it should be a little easier. We could also combine tasks though. Like the healers can cast defense spells and so on." Tifa said.

Cloud nodded again and smiled.

"Jenova won't know what hit her and the planet won't need to use a WEAPON."

"When we were in Tenneco the planet said it wouldn't send a WEAPON unless it feels we are unable to stop Jenova."

"No worries there, we're gonna beat the hell outta Jenova and she won't dare show her &$ face ever again. Cid of course, they laughed and felt very confident. Just then, there was a violent shudder that rocked the ship.

"What the hell was that! What just hit us?" Barret yelled.

Cid was trying to calm the crew down and yelling for them to prepare the missiles and barrier shield. The rest of the group looked out the window. They saw a large jellyfish like creature hovering above the crater and it was shooting energy beams at them.

"What are you idiots waiting for! Shoot the damn thing!"

The crew prepared the missiles and activated the barriers. They flew up to the creature and shot the missiles; it had no effect. Cloud turned quickly to the others.

"That didn't work, get ready to fight!"

Jessi looked down into the crater at Lifestream.

"We have to make sure no one falls or else it's all over."

Tifa nodded. "We gotta come up with teams now!"

"Right," Cloud looked around at the group; "this looks like an aerial battle."

He looked at Vincent and nodded to Jessi.

"You two are going to be the aerial team of course."

"Of course, and we'll be able to make sure none of you fall to your death."

"Aeris, Tifa and Elena, you guys make sure everyone is well defended and healed."

"Hey, who put you in charge? You don't give orders to the Turks!" Reno yelled. Reeve glared at him.

"No, but I do and I order you to do as he says, this is no time for childish fighting!"

Reno closed his mouth and Cloud continued.

"Yuffie, you stay on the ship with Barret and cast offensive magic, allright?"

She nodded and Cloud turned to Rude.

"Would you mind staying to help them since you have a long distance weapon as well?"

Rude nodded and Reno scowled, not happy at all at being separated from his friends.

"What do I get to do, _boss_?"

Cloud ignored his sarcastic comment and smirked at him.

"You are going to be out on the battlefield with Red and I."

Reno pulled out his nightstick and grinned.

"Fire up the grill cause tonight we're having sushi!"

"Cid, you obviously stay on the ship and work your magic."

"What?! Hell no, I ain't staying here, I'm going with you!"

"No, you stay here and help your crew. And Reeve, you stay here as well and cast offensive magic too."

Reeve nodded and Cloud pulled out the big sword that Yuffie had hidden away with everyone else's second level ultimate weapons. It looked strikingly like his Ultima weapon with its crystal texture, but it was much larger and stronger than the other sword.

"Allright, let's go kick some ass!"

"Cloud, you seem to be forgetting someone." Aeris said quietly.

He looked at her and she jerked her head to the side. Sephiroth was standing there with his arms crossed looking slightly agitated.

"Oops, sorry bout that."

"He doesn't need to tell me what to do Aeris. I will be out there fighting alongside him."

He looked at Cloud.

"Just like old times."

Cloud grimaced.

"Except without Zack…"

"I hate to break up the trip down memory lane, but we need to get out there and kill that thing before it multiplies anymore."

Cloud and Sephiroth yelled "What!" and looked out the window. There were two more of the creatures and they noticed the ship was taking quite a beating.

"If my ship is destroyed you're all going down with her! I'll see to it personally! Now get your sorry asses in gear and get down there NOW!"

They all headed to the back of the ship and prepared to fight. Elena, Aeris, Yuffie, Tifa, Rude, Barret and Reeve stayed behind while Cloud, Sephiroth, Reno and Nanaki jumped off the ship onto one of the Crater's many rock ledges to battle up close. Vincent and Jessi transformed and flew towards the other two creatures and started to attack. Tifa casted Regen on all of them while Aeris casted magic and normal barriers. Rude, Yuffie and Barret opened fire on the creatures and Reeve casted bolt on all of them.

"Aw shit, it absorbed bolt!"

"It might absorb all elements!" Yuffie yelled.

"Don't risk it, cast non-elemental magic like Demi!" Tifa said.

Yuffie cast Demi and it had no effect as well.

"So much for that idea." Rude muttered as he blasted the middle monster.

Yuffie launched an origami star at the first monster and smirked when it howled in frustration.

"I don't think it likes getting its tentacles chopped off. Let alone being shot in the eyes."

Barret laughed as he put out three of the third monsters many eyes.

"You heard the girl, aim for the legs an' eyes."

But the creatures weren't going down without a fight. One shot a beam at Cloud that drained some life energy and took all of his magic power away. He swore and stabbed it in the eye that did the attack. The creature screeched and lashed out at him with one of its tentacles. But Cloud was too quick and he cut down into it. He was shocked when it fell off…literally. The tentacle wrapped around his sword and electrified him. He yelled and tried to let go of his sword but couldn't.

Sephiroth sliced the slimy thing in half, and as it fell to the ground he pulled out an elixir and gave it to Cloud. Nanaki casted Fire and was disappointed when it had little effect.

"There's got to be some weakness this thing has."

Cloud smiled viciously as he pulled out a red materia orb.

"I know something it won't like."

The orb flared to life as Cloud crossed his arms and bowed his head, concentrating all of his energy towards the materia.

The sky grew dark around them as Bahamut flew down and looked at the creatures. He opened his mouth and did his famous attack, Mega Flare.

The monsters shuddered and one of them shriveled up and fell to the ground, dying. The other two monsters started to glow and their tentacles began to spin around them wildly.

"…_That can't be good." _Jessi said.

She threw her sickle at the monster but it didn't hit. It just bounced off and returned to her. Jessi looked down at the monsters confused as Yuffie's, Barret and Rude's weapons all got deflected. Vincent did Chaos Saber and it hardly phased them.

"_What the hell!"_ He said angrily. He tried Satan Slam and that did a little damage, but not much.

Just then the two monsters grew even brighter and unleashed a great energy beam at them. It broke all the barriers that were up and threw everyone down, causing all of their hit points to drop down drastically. Aeris used her limit Healing Wind while Tifa casted Cure3 and Elena put up new barriers.

"We can't let that happen again, that's for damn sure! The ship can't take it and neither can we!"

Cloud noticed the monster's tentacles had stopped moving and the beasts were not moving much. He figured they had to recharge and that was their chance.

"Everyone! Give them all you've got before they start moving again!"

He began to fight furiously and he noticed the others do the same. Jessi lashed at them with her claws and noticed her status attack worked. The creature was poisoned. Vincent attacked the other beast with Yuffie and the other's help. The monster sent bolts of lightning out and shocked everyone within its reach. Its sidekick did the same to everyone else. Elena began to laugh.

"The stupid thing just gave away its element weakness. We need to cast water!"

Yuffie grinned as she pulled out a summon orb.

"Now you're speaking my language!"

She did her pose as Leviathan appeared and screeched at the monsters. A large wave of water rose behind it and smacked into the monsters. Another one vanished but the remaining one began to glow and the tentacles span around again.

"Shit! Defense, cast some defensive spells people and use your limits!"

Elena and Tifa casted shield after Aeris cast Regen on them all. Aeris did Breath of the Earth and Yuffie used Clear Tranquil to heal the team completely. The monster did its attack and everyone's health dropped dramatically once again. The Highwind began to tremble and smoke in some places. They heard Cid start screaming many new vulgar profanities and spit out countless threats.

But they were all angry themselves. Barret used Satellite beam and Nanaki did Earth Rave. Cloud had enough as he unleashed Omnislash upon the monster. When he landed on the ground, he was shocked to see the creature was still alive and started to spin again.

"Oh no you don't, DIE asshole!"

Cloud cast Knights of the Round and the beast was torn to pieces by eleven mystic knights; and finally, the ultimate warrior who delivered the fatal blow. The creature shriveled up and died and everyone let out a sigh of relief. They all yelled out to see how everyone was and relaxed when they seen everybody was OK. A member of the crew lowered the rope ladder and Vincent and Jessi transformed back as they landed next to Cloud, Reno and Sephiroth. They tensed when they heard clapping echo around them. Nanaki's hair prickled as he growled, "We have company."

A/N: ....right. Ah hope you don'tmind the ending heh; and please please PLEASE R&R...I think I had a few people slightly OOC. Don't be harsh now! Lol


	19. Retreat

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone...I truly appreaciate it...and Sephy as always an extra thank you to you lol. So be sure to keep reviewing everyone...there are still lots of chapters to come!_

_Disclaimer- Still don't own a damned thing....(makes a note to Santa asking for Sephiroth for christmas)_

_Chapter Nineteen_

Retreat

The clapping seemed to surround them and everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Congratulations, no one has ever defeated my monsters before."

A tall young man dressed in black stepped out of the shadows. He had black hair with green streaks and he smiled coldly at them. Jessi felt her heart stop as he emerged.

"Lets see how many more it takes to finish you off."

There was rumbling beneath them and the platform they were standing on began to crumble. Cloud jerked his head to the ship.

"Hurry up and get aboard, we need to get the hell outta here!"

Reno was about to protest but Sephiroth shook his head and pushed him up the ladder with Vincent helping Nanaki up and Jessi following. Cloud was about to start up when the rock beneath him crumbled and he began to fall. Jessi looked behind her and stopped climbing. Cloud landed on one of the creatures and the young man had jumped down and began to fight with him.

He grabbed Cloud's sword and kicked him to the ground. He placed his hand above Cloud's face and quietly spoke to him.

"Hojo's sorry he couldn't do this himself, but I don't mind, nothing personal Strife."

A blue light grew in the center of his hand and Cloud closed his eyes, the bright light beginning to blind him.

"NO!"

He opened them and watched as Jessi confronted his attacker, then retrieve his sword.

She ran up and kneeled next to him.

"You allright?"

He nodded as he took his sword. They watched as the man stood up and scowl at the both of them. He raised his hand to them and the light grew bright again, but he didn't release it. He was studying Jessi closely and she wished she returned the look. He slowly lowered his hand and the light faded away. Jessi heard the ship behind her and she turned to see the others looking down at them, yelling down to board the ship. She looked back at the man then helped Cloud stand up. She wrapped her arm around his waist and his around her shoulder.

"Hold on."

With that she leaped up and grabbed the dangling ladder with her free hand She climbed it a bit and yelled up at Reno to help her. The man watched them fly up a bit when people appeared behind and spoke to him.

"Well, well it looks like our leader has lost his touch."

"Hojo won't be too happy about this one Sean."

"…Who cares."

Sean turned to face them. A young woman and another young man around his age were watching the airship. They were wearing the same outfits and armor as Sean but their hair was different. The girl had long black hair with red streaks and the other boy also had black hair, but with golden blonde streaks. The both of them were his friends, his comrades and he was always thought of as their leader. The girl tossed her hair and smiled as she looked at the ship.

"I can get them from here and finish the job."

She began to raise her hands up to the ship when Sean held his arm out.

"Stand down Kristen, this is not your battle to finish."

She looked to the other man.

"Alex, give me a hand?"

The man shrugged. "He's right, it's his job not yours."

Kristen scoffed at him then turned to Sean.

"You had the perfect chance to kill them, why didn't you take it?"

"You're psychic, figure it out…"

"Heh, maybe he lost his nerve when he seen that young woman?" Alex mocked him. "He has a tendency to do that Krissy."

Kristen smiled at Sean and teased him.

"How cute. Sean found another girl to play with."

Using her powers she created an image of Jessi and the illusion walked around Sean and kissed his cheek. Sean looked at the girl and slowly smiled.

"I admit it Alex, I enjoy my women…"

He kissed the girl deeply then pushed her away.

"…Then I enjoy killing them afterwards as well."

He shot an energy beam at the illusion and smoke surrounded it. He and Alex began to laugh and Kristen looked at them disgusted.

"You two are real assholes."

"Oh come off it Kristen, you are the same way."

Kristen sniffed at them. "I don't kill the men I am with…"

"No," Alex said, "you torture them and drive them mad, making some take their own life… that's not killing, is it Sean?"

"Same thing." Sean muttered. "That's why your code name is Black Widow."

He looked at the spot where he blasted the illusion. The smoke started to clear and he seen an outline inside.

"What the hell? Why is your shitty illusion still here Kristen?"

They looked at the spot and were caught off guard when it spoke.

"Maybe because I'm the real thing…"

Jessi stepped into view.

"And not a mere illusion."

She looked at all of them calmly and didn't appear to even be afraid of them.

"Ooh, this girl is brave; I like her." Kristen said as she circled her. Alex smiled at Jessi darkly. "Yea, me too. What about you, Sean?"

He walked towards her and Kristen stepped aside. Sean watched from the side, apparently bored, but when Alex extended his hand to Jessi, something inside alerted him and he walked up and pushed him aside. Jessi, who showed no emotions this whole time, was surprised when Sean blocked her from the both of them. Alex looked at him incredulously.

"What the &$# got into you all of a sudden!"

"Don't touch her." He growled.

Kristen looked at him suspiciously but then slowly smiled.

"Alex, that girl is his. So if I were you, I'd back off."

Sean let his guard down and Alex snorted.

"Hell with this, I'm bored. I'll see you two later."

He smiled viciously at Jessi.

"Hope you said goodbye to your friends, it was the last time you would see them."

With that he disappeared down into the shadows of the crater. Kristen looked at Sean.

"Well, have fun then. I'm going back too."

She started to leave but then turned back to him.

"…You're not going to kill her Sean."

He narrowed his eyes and she placed her index finger on her forehead.

"So quit debating it. You don't have the nerve…let alone the guts to hurt her."

She disappeared as well and left the two standing there. Sean scoffed.

"She thinks she's so smart just because she can read our minds. Screw both of them."

He looked over his shoulder at her and she looked up at him, unsure of what to say. He turned to face her and she didn't flinch when he grabbed her neck and lifted her up.

"What makes her think I wouldn't hesitate to kill you right now."

Jessi smirked and said quietly.

"Because… you haven't enjoyed my company yet?"

Sean grinned, then laughed.

"Well, I suppose. But that's not the right answer."

His grip tightened and Jessi closed her eyes and swallowed.

"Then it's because you really can't, and we both know it."

She closed her hands over his arm and opened her eyes; tears were building up in them. Sean's grip lessened slightly but his face registered no remorse.

"Why didn't you shoot us back there. You had the chance."

"…I don't know why, something just came over me. Maybe I am losing my nerve."

He snarled and squeezed her throat harder.

"Then I will just have to kill you to prove them wrong!"

Jessi smiled as the tears traveled down her face.

"Go ahead, bring death to me. At least there I can rest with the man I know and love."

His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"The Sean I knew never would have destroyed an entire village and be able to live with himself…"

"I was a Turk, if I had an order to kill, I followed it…"

Jessi looked at him surprised and Sean shook his head.

"What am I saying, I wasn't a Turk."

"…Yes you were."

He looked at her and she continued.

"You worked as a lab-rat for Hojo too, that's why…"

He clenched her throat tightly and she winced.

"Shut up, just SHUT UP!"

He threw her aside like a rag doll and she slammed against a rock wall. Her head hit the solid wall and she shut her eyes tightly. Sean looked at his hands.

"Why am I talking like this? What's wrong with me?"

Kristen and Alex appeared a few moments later with Hojo at their side. Hojo scowled at him.

"Alex has informed me that you did not kill…"

He looked to the side and seen Jessi.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Meadows. It's been a while."

Jessi opened her eyes and made out Hojo's blurry outline. She slowly got up and staggered a bit before pulling out her sickle. Sean looked at her, apparently confused. _Meadows, what is he talking about? There's no way that's Jessi, but then why does it seem right…_

"Ah, I didn't expect a warm welcome," Hojo smiled, "but I am much stronger than you think Meadows, do you still wish to fight?"

"…I grew strong too Hojo. You should know that." She growled.

"Yes, I know. But you are still an inferior…"

Jessi lunged at him and slashed his chest with her sickle. He bent over and she smiled at him.

"I am not inferior, you on the other hand, obviously _stil_l are."

Hojo began to laugh and stood up, exposing his chest; there was no wound, just a tear in his lab coat.

"What?" Jessi stepped back as Hojo continued to laugh.

"That virus which you despise so much holds great power in it Meadows, including the power to regenerate or heal. Jenova is quite a fine specimen."

"Oh," Jessi smiled "is that why Cloud and the others defeated her so easily?"

Hojo glared at her and the others looked at her darkly.

"You dare speak against her? Teach her a lesson then kids."

Alex nodded then smiled at Jessi. Kristen grabbed his arm before he started towards Jessi.

"Hold on, this girl is not our enemy."

She turned to Hojo.

"She knows Sean, Hojo. Her love for him is deep, plus she can be very useful to us."

"She would sooner try to kill me than join us Kristen, besides, Sean doesn't know this woman."

Jessi screamed at him. "And that's all thanks to you Hojo!"

She leaped at him again and threw him to the ground. She was about to punch him in the face when Alex pulled her off of him and restrained her.

"I swear I'll kill you Hojo! You took Sean and my sister away and you won't get away with it! Release me!"

She leaned forward and tossed Alex over her. Hojo muttered to the other two.

"Take care of this pest."

He turned to leave but stopped next to Kristen.

"If you think you can control her, do it then. Have your fun but don't grow attached, I will eventually kill her."

Kristen paid no attention to his threat. Hojo looked at Sean and snarled, "I'll deal with you later."

Sean flipped him off as he left and watched as his friend fought with the girl he seen in Tenneco, and thought he had killed.


	20. Incarcerated

_Chapter Twenty_

Jessi's Incarceration

"What do you mean she let go?!"

Cloud was being healed by Aeris when he had told everyone about Jessi not coming back on the ship; Vincent was not taking it very well.

"She told Reno to help me up onto the ship and she just let go of the ladder."

Vincent began to pace back and forth nervously.

"You should have told me when she did, Cloud!"

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway since you had a hold of Nanaki." Yuffie pointed out.

"Yeh, an' besides, Jessi is strong. She can take care of herself." Barret said.

Vincent wasn't listening to any of them; he was too worried about what Jessi would do…

"We need to get her back, Vincent isn't always moody like he used to be since she joined us," Cid looked over at him, "I think he likes her."

Vincent shot him a sharp look and he jumped; he hated it when Vincent looked him in the eyes, especially when he was agitated or angry.

"None of you understand why I am so worried."

"Yes we do Vincent, you just found each other after so long and you are worried for her safety." Tifa placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He shook his head.

"I worry about her safety, yes…but."

He looked at everyone else.

"I worry more about how she will not defend herself against Sean."

Jessi fell down hard on the rock platform and didn't get up right away. She turned her head and looked at Sean still standing on the side, not seeming to care she was taking a beating by his friend. She started to get up when Alex kicked her hard in her ribs. She didn't cry out once during this whole attack and she wasn't about to now. She clutched her sides and curled up on the ground.

"Is that all you got? She sure is weak." Alex said as he kicked her back.

"I wouldn't say that. She has taken your attacks quite well; she would make an excellent Turk. Maybe it's just that you're the weak one." Kristen taunted. Jessi slowly got up and seen Alex was furious about that remark.

"I'll show you weak!" He shouted.

He punched her face and sent her stumbling back, she coughed up blood and spat it out. He walked towards her as he said, "See? It's like Hojo said…"

He drew back his hand; "She is inferior to us…"

Jessi grabbed his fist before he hit her again. She looked at him and her face was consumed with hatred.

"I will show you inferior…"

She punched him in the face and kicked him in the chest.

"I think you might have angered her a bit Alex." Kristen said with a smirk while Jessi dropped to the ground and tripped Alex as he tried to kick her.

"Gee Kriss, you think?!" Alex snarled at her. He lunged at Jessi and she jumped up in the air and kicked his head to the side. He stumbled back, then spat out blood and cracked his neck.

"Well, maybe you can fight. But I'm just getting started babe!"

He punched her in the jaw as she delivered a massive blow to his stomach with her fist. Krissy looked at Sean with her arms crossed.

"Well?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What."

"Aren't you going to help her?"

"If you are so worried, you go help her."

"That's not the point, she is your girl…"

"No she's not! I don't even recognize her."

"…That's because she has changed since the last time you seen her."

"What the hell do you know!"

He headed towards Alex and Jessi as she frowned.

"I do know, more than you can imagine."

Krissy had felt his feelings for the girl when he would not let Alex touch her earlier, she also sensed strong waves of emotion emanating from the girl: confusion, sadness, but the strongest was her love for Sean. She also had very hateful feelings for Hojo, but that was understandable. Anyone and everyone who had ever met Hojo grew to despise him.

With a soft sigh, she watched the battle continue on. Jessi had just knocked Alex to the ground when she seen Sean coming towards her out the corner of her eye. She turned to him and he hit her so hard and sent her flying a few good feet away from him. Alex got up and Kristen joined his side, a frown still on her face. Jessi looked up at Sean as he kicked her and sent her even further than before, she was near the edge of a cliff, Lifestream lingered far down below and Sean was still coming for her. Krissy stomped her foot.

"Sean! You know she won't defend herself against you, cut it out!"

"Shut up!" Sean yelled. She gave him a dirty look then yelled at Jessi.

"Don't let him overcome you! Prove these two wrong, show them your true strength!"

Jessi looked at her and then back at Sean. He raised his right hand and the energy beam began to charge. She rolled out of the way moments before it hit her. She jumped up and looked at the hole it left in the stone platform. She dodged Sean's punches as she pleaded with him.

"Please Sean, try to remember. You've got to be in there somewhere."

She ducked down as he tried to kick her in the head and was taken aback when he grabbed her throat and threw her down off the cliff. She grabbed for the edge and used what seemed to be the last of her strength to hold on, looking down at Lifestream gave her the will to not give up. She kicked at the wall and tried to pull herself up as Sean walked up and looked down at her.

"Sean!"

"I said shut up Kristen!"

"Krissy, just drop it. You're wasting your breath." Alex said.

Sean smiled coldly down at Jessi as she pulled herself halfway up.

"Rest in peace."

He jumped back as he blew up the rock Jessi was holding onto with his energy beam. Time seemed to stop as she opened her mouth and reached out for Sean, fully aware that Lifestream was waiting to consume her.

Sean watched her fall a moment before he faced the others.

"Now that that's over, let's go."

"…Whoever said it was over?" Kristen asked coolly.

"What are you babbling…"

"_I couldn't have said it any better."_

Sean turned quickly at the sound of Jessi's voice.

There she was in Harpy form, sickle in hand standing a few feet away from him. Sean snarled.

"You don't know when to _die _do you!"

He tried to punch her but she flew back easily.

"_That's the beauty of it, I **can't** die."_ She said calmly

"So you think."

He kept trying to hit her and she continued to jump back easily. She jumped off the edge and he almost fell off. She smirked as she flew back towards him.

"_So I know…"_

She whipped around quickly and knocked him backward with her tail.

"Thatta girl, show him what you're made of!" Kristen cheered.

"Exactly whose side are you on Krissy?" Alex asked.

"Jessica's of course. Girls gotta stick together you know."

He looked at her, flabbergasted.

"Besides, I am going to make her one of us so she is technically on our side." She added.

"And how do you think you're going to do that?"

"Oh you are so imperceptive sometimes Alex! How do you think I am going to do it?"

"…I dunno."

"Ugh, I am going to use my gifts and convince her we are her new friends, with some of Jenova's help later of course."

"…Right, that is to say, if Sean doesn't kill her first."

"He won't, didn't you hear what she said? She can't be killed."

"Of course she can…"

"…You're so stupid."

She watched as Jessi poisoned Sean.

"_Ah, here is where I step in. Now watch, and on my signal give me a hand." _She thought at him.

Alex nodded at her and Krissy ran up in front of Sean.

"Good job, I knew you wouldn't give up that easily."

"_Of course, now let me finish the job."_

"Sorry, I can't let you do that. Besides, you don't want to hurt your old lover now do you?"

"…_This is not the man I once knew."_

"Ah, isn't he though? Did he not kill you when he had the chance?"

"_No…"_  
"And," Kristen nodded at Alex and he slowly walked behind Jessi, "didn't he remember about being a Turk?"

"…_He will never remember me, nor us ever being together."_

"Sure he will, he just needs a little," she tilted her head up and Alex brought his hands together and lifted them over his head, "convincing."

Jessi turned her head around just as he brought his fists down over the back of her head. She staggered and dropped on her knees to the ground, she reverted back to normal and fell unconscious. Kristen smiled and turned to Sean as Alex picked Jessi up and hoisted her over his shoulder. She kneeled down next to him and opened her mouth. He sat up against a rock and averted her gaze.

"Don't you dare…"

"See how easy that was?"

"…Say it, you got lucky is all."

"Pssh, yea right, you're just jealous that I took her down in less time than you."

"Yea right yourself! You just happened to catch her off guard and Alex knocked her out, _I _could have done _that_."

He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths and concentrated as light surrounded his body.

"If the bitch didn't poison me…"

"Now don't be a sore loser. What does it matter anyway since you can cure yourself, hmm?" Kristen asked.

Alex smiled as he checked Jessi out.

"She has a cute butt eh, Sean?"

Sean clenched his teeth as he grabbed Jessi from him and pushed him aside.

"Geeze, talk about touchy." Alex said as he followed Sean with Krissy following behind.

"More like possessive. Come on, we've got to make sure that he doesn't try to kill her."


	21. Let the mind games begin

_Chapter Twenty-One_

Head Games

Jessi heard voices all around her. She opened her eyes and noticed her vision was blurry, but she still made out the forms of three figures.

"You never should have brought her here!" Hojo hissed.

"We should have thrown her to Lifestream and left her there…" It was Sean's voice.

"Quiet, she needs rest…" Kristen's.

"Yea, she's gonna need a lot of rest when I'm done…Ow!" There was a smack, followed by Alex crying out in protest. Jessi closed her eyes and let the darkness overcome her.

_She continued to sink down into Lifestream and the more she struggled to reach the surface, the further down she sank._

"I don't think we're going to find her Vincent." _She heard Tifa's voice. She sounded bored_.

_Jessi looked up and seen her friends above her. She opened her mouth to call out to them but closed it quickly when she seen Vincent shrug._

"She probably went ahead and left; it's better that way anyhow."

_Jessi felt like someone had stabbed her, how could he be so callous? _

"It's too bad, I really did like her." Aeris said unconvincingly.

"Let's get going, we have to find Hojo and Jenova still." Cloud said.

_Jessi called out to them. Couldn't they see her? They turned and walked to the ship and she_ _reached out to them. Why didn't they look harder for her?_

Because they don't want to, what do they care_? She shook her head and refused to believe it. She stretched her hand out further and cried for them to come back. But they couldn't hear her and she knew it. Just as she started to drop her hand, another reached down and pulled her up. Her heart soared; they came back, its Vincent! As she broke to the surface, she had seen it was not Vincent, but Sean. _

_He pulled her up to the platform beside him and she began coughing, it felt like Lifestream was still flooding her lungs. She looked back at him and flinched as he raised his right arm, but was shocked when he pushed the hair away from her face. Her eyes widened and she felt his name form on her lips. He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her. She closed her eyes as tears began to slide down her face and she wrapped her arms around him_. I don't care if Vincent or the others don't want me with them; I finally have you back my love. As he lowered her to the ground, she thought silently, please, don't let this be a dream; and if it is, don't wake me up…

"That was excellent my Queen." Kristen said, absolutely delighted.

"But when she wakes up, she will realize it was a dream. What will we do then?"

Jenova smiled. "Patience my child, patience. That vision was merely a small thing that we have to offer her if she chooses to join us. When she wakes up, she will want it to be real so much that she would give anything for it to be so…and we are going to grant her that wish."

"With her cooperation of course, isn't that right Jenova?" Hojo said viciously as he entered the room.

Krissy glowered at him but Jenova smiled. "Of course."

Vincent was searching everywhere for Jessi when Cloud walked up behind him.

"Vincent…" His voice was quiet, full of empathy and it made Vincent afraid to turn and face him. He did, slowly and seen Cloud was carrying someone in his arms. Vincent choked, as he took Jessi's torn and beaten lifeless body. _No_, he thought. _No, no, no!_

"NO!" He screamed out and dropped down to his knees. He held the dead weight of her body close to him and bowed his head.

"Why did you leave? You knew you wouldn't stand a chance against them Jessi, why did you do it?"

Tifa turned her head away as tears slid down her cheeks; Cloud put his arm around her and placed his hand over her head. Aeris had tears in her eyes as well and she started towards Vincent when he suddenly lay Jessi's body on the ground and stood up. He turned and walked back to the ship while the others stood there in disbelief. Sephiroth walked slowly towards Jessi; he kneeled down next to her and lay his head on her chest for a moment. He looked at her face and said so quietly, "I thought she couldn't die."

He looked over to Aeris and asked, "How can she die if she's immortal?"

Aeris walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she began to cry.

"Oh Seph, I'm sorry."

He didn't notice the others walk back to the ship but Yuffie stopped by Jessi's body and brought her hands together and brought them down past her stomach; it was her goodbye to Jessi and also her prayer for the soul to find peace. She started for the ship, but then stopped next to Sephiroth. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. Her soft grey eyes were misted and she smiled at him. "I'm sorry." With that she walked to the ship and Sephiroth, with Aeris beside him, followed. When the giant ship lifted into the sky and sped off, Jessi opened her eyes and sat up. As she got up, she smiled and dusted herself off.

"What kind of friends are they, they didn't even realize."

Jessica's appearance began to change and was replaced by Alex's

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now."

He started down into the depths of the crater and walked into a well-hidden entrance into Jenova and Hojo's lair.


	22. Making friends with the Enemy

_Chapter Twenty Two_

Befriending the Enemy

Jessi opened her eyes and looked around. She was in an extremely dark room but she could see perfectly. She stood up when she seen a door and started for it, that was when she noticed she was chained to the wall.

"What!" She yanked on the chains but they were heavy and firmly attached to the wall.

"No," She whispered, "It's not fair, it's just not FAIR!"

She screamed as she pulled with all of her might against the chains, still they did not move. Knowing that it would not matter if she transformed or not, she choked back sobs as she dropped to the ground in defeat.

She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them; she buried her head in her arms and sobbed silently. "I knew it was too good to be real, he will never remember me and I will always be alone"_…_ she said quietly.

"Like I told you before," Jessi looked up at Kristen's smiling face in the door- frame.

"He just needs a little convincing."

Jessi lowered her head and Kristen frowned.

"You don't believe me."

"Why the hell should I!" Jessi snapped, "All of you serve Hojo, and he is the reason I lost everything!"

"Well, you're wrong about that hon, we don't serve Hojo."

Jessi looked at her suspiciously and she continued. "We serve our queen, Jenova."

"Even better, I trust you completely now." Jessi muttered sarcastically.

Krissy took a deep breath to keep from blowing up at Jessi; she just needed a little convincing as well.

"It was not Jenova's fault your sister died and Sean 'went insane'."

Jessi winced and Kristen knew how she felt.

"Hojo gave your sister too much of Jenova's power and with her not ever being exposed to something that great before, her body couldn't handle it."

Jessi was absorbing all of this in and it had some logic to it, but she still was not going to forgive Hojo or the alien Jenova anytime soon. Krissy continued on.

"And yes, everyone takes her power differently; some die immediately while others become instantly stronger, that is what happened to Sean."

"But why is he…why doesn't he remember anything?" Jessi asked.

Kristen's expression darkened. "Hojo is to be blamed for that my friend."

"I know that already, what I am asking is what did he do to Sean."

"Hojo did to Sean what he did to Alex and I," Krissy smiled bitterly, "but it only worked on the two of them."

"…He blocked your memories?" She asked quietly, absorbing the information. It did clear up a few things.

" Yes, he brainwashed us." Krissy turned around. "But it had no effect on me, especially with my gifts."

"Your gifts?"

Krissy turned back around and smiled. "Yes, my gifts."

Jessi looked down suddenly when the locks on her chains clicked and then opened. She stood up and stepped back as the chains slid back to their hook on the wall. She turned to Kristen questioningly, "Why…"

"Because you want to learn the truth, and I am going to tell you."

"What's the catch."

"No catch, you are useful to us, and besides, Sean _is_ going to remember you and I am sure you will want to be here when he does."

"I don't think Hojo is going to allow that sweet pea."

They both looked at the door that Alex was standing in, smiling at them.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling?" He asked Jessi as he eyed her.

She glared at him but said, "Fantastic."

"Great, glad to hear." He started towards them but stopped in his tracks.

"What the… HEY!"

He was thrown out the door and it closed and locked him out.

"Kristen! What the hell you do that for?"

"I told you before, she is Sean's girl, not yours."

" Oh &, you then!" He shouted as he walked away.

"That boy is going to end up getting his ass kicked badly by Sean if he doesn't stop going after you."

"Not by Sean… definitely by me…" Jessi said and Kristen laughed.

"Sounds like a plan, now, we have a lot to discuss; let's go."

Kristen opened the door and held it for Jessi; she just stood there.

"Well?"

"…You trust me?"

"I never had doubt about you Jessica, Hojo was the one who had you chained up…"

"…Call me Jessi."  
Kristen smiled and nodded, "Allright, Jessi."

Jessi slowly smiled back, _I'll trust this one, only because she trusts me and wants to help…_ she thought. She walked out the door and collided with Sean.

"Wha… why the hell aren't you chained up!"

Jessi opened and closed her mouth, then turned around to Kristen.

"Take it easy Sean, I released her."  
"Hojo will have your skin if he finds out Kristen…."

"No he won't, besides, what do you care?"

Sean looked at Jessi and glared.

"Whoever said I did, she is no threat."

Kristen took Jessi's arm and said, "Come on, we're wasting time."

Sean turned and watched them walk away.

"Where are you taking her?"

"It's none of your business."

"The hell it ain't!"

Jessi quietly corrected him, "Isn't."

Sean looked at her, "What?"

"…Nothing."

Kristen smirked and continued to lead Jessi away from Sean.

"You always used to correct him."

Jessi smiled, "Yea, you must have read his thoughts."

"No, I used to be one of his co-workers."

Jessi stopped. "What! You mean…"

"Yep, Alex and I used to be his fellow Turks."

Jessi looked at her, absolutely astonished. Kristen nodded.

"Oh, those were the days. He would always talk about you and tell us how much you drove him crazy. Anyway, let's go, everything will be revealed soon enough."

Jessi followed Kristen down many stairs to a large set of heavy double doors. Kristen stopped.

"Are you ready Jess?"

Jessi nodded and she smiled.

"Great, I have some advice to give you before we continue."

"Being?"

"I know what you have been told about Jenova, but all I ask is that you listen and wait before you decide what to believe."

Jessi hesitated a moment before finally nodding.

"Allright, I will hold my tongue."

She smiled. "Great, hang on a minute."

Krissy closed her eyes and said telepathically, '_My queen, it's me. I have Jessica here with me, she wishes to hear the truth. I think she's ready now, don't you?'_

She waited for a response. _'Come on in, she is ready.'_

The doors opened and Jessi looked inside in wonder. In the very center of the room was a platform that looked like coral was growing from it. In the center of the coral, trapped in a Mako crystal like the one Sephiroth was in, sat Jenova. Krissy walked toward her with Jessi following behind. Jenova opened her eyes when they came in and smiled at them. Jessi was shocked at how beautiful she was. She had long, sky blue hair with the same colored skin and her eyes were silver, it looked like she was blind.

"Jessi, are you ready to learn the truth about everything?"

Jessi nodded and Jenova smiled.

"Wonderful, Kristen, why don't you go on and tell her what happened when Hojo brainwashed all of you."

Krissy bowed her head, "Of course my Queen." She turned back to Jessi.

"As I told you, Hojo tried to erase all of our memories; but I alone was the only one it didn't affect. I remember everything and everyone from my past. "Hojo was disappointed that he couldn't make me forget and he thought I would be useless in battle," She smiled, "but I proved him wrong. Thanks to Jenova, that is."

"I warned Hojo that if he discarded Kristen, like he did to so many others, that he would be a fool and he would never be granted my true powers." Jenova said. "But as you can see, he cooperated."

"He never did give credit where it was due," Jessi said.

"You are so right about that, Jessica, and you are the best proof of that."

"How so?"

Jenova's smile grew wider. "Because he thinks you are inferior, but he is the inferior one and he is too naïve to see it."

"You proved that when you fought two of his best warriors." Krissy pointed out. "Alex, Sean and I wouldn't stand a chance against you at your full power."

"But you are all strong too, Hojo made it that way did he not?" Jessi asked.

Kristen nodded. "True, he made us stronger, faster and a hell of a lot smarter than he should have. I'm sure you know he used to work for Shin-Ra back in the day, correct?"

Jessi nodded, her _friends_ told her about that.

"Well, when Sean, Alex and I were injected with Jenova's DNA, it affected us all differently. Alex was able to take on forms of other people and animals, my psychic powers that I was unaware of grew stronger, and Sean was able to cast magic without using materia. But with our gifts came side effects, being that we were human, we had problems adapting to the injection. Alex was unable to eat, sleep or talk. I was constantly having seizures and Sean became a future Sephiroth."

Jenova snarled, "But Sean was able to overcome his emotions."

"So to cover his sorry ass, Hojo put Alex and I into a deep sleep and sealed us away in containers that would sustain us, sort of like a life support machine. But Sean was sent to an asylum in Sector Four of Midgar. They kept him there for a while, until they were unable to hold him any longer."

"Why couldn't they keep him there?"

Kristen looked down and Jenova smiled. "Because he slaughtered everyone in the facility."

Jessi closed her eyes and put her hand to her heart. _He is gone; my Sean would never…_

"…I don't think I can help you Jenova." She sputtered.

"Why? Only because of the fact you can't kill? That's not a problem."

Jessi looked at her, surprised.

"Wh…how?"

"Kristen couldn't kill for a long time as well. But, when it is necessary, she won't ask questions and will carry out her orders. That's what made her such a good Turk."

"But I grew out of that. I would have helped kill all of your 'friends' for what they have done to Jenova, but Sean stopped me; he didn't want you to end up getting hurt."

Jessi looked away. "I can't believe that."

"Try to understand Jess, he is battling with his memories right now. Part of him is trying to remember you while the other part is reprimanding himself for letting these unclear emotions interfere."

Jessi nodded. "Allright, fine. So what happened after he slain everyone?"

"Well, he disappeared for a while and Hojo was desperate to find him before the public did. But he was already too late; Sean had killed many people and no one could find him. Until he made the mistake of returning to Nibelheim."

"Why did he go back?"

"He was looking for you, he demanded to know where you were and why you weren't there waiting for him. Hojo told him you joined the Turks and ran away with Vincent Valentine. Then, with some help of tranquilizers, he was able to contain Sean and store him in a tank alongside us."

Jessi felt like someone had punched her in the gut.

"He…but…I swear I will kill him!"

"You will have your chance soon enough, just be patient."

"…Did I just hear you right?"

Jenova smiled. "You see, Hojo has it in his head that he is in charge. He used to have high respect and think I was a goddess. But now that he is a part of me…"

"He doesn't think so highly of you, you are substandard to him, right?"

"Exactly. And so, that is where you come in."

Jessi crossed her arms. "I will gladly take Hojo down, it would be doing everyone a favor…"

"Go on."

Jessi looked at Jenova. "But I need him to destroy Avalanche, I have a plan."

Jenova smiled. "You want to use Hojo to lure them back to the crater so you can get your revenge for them abandoning you. I knew you would help us."

"Hang on a minute, I'm not doing this for you Jenova."

Jenova smiled, "I see, but technically, you are helping me."

Jessi thought about it a moment then nodded. "Yes, in a way I am. But I am mostly doing it for the people whose lives he's ruined, especially Sean and mine."

"Jenova, do you… don't you think Sean should know about this?" Krissy asked.

"My dear girl, do you think he would believe it?"

"I'm sure if you were the one who told him he would."

"I don't know, Hojo isn't that gifted but he is brilliant and he made both of those boys believe it was their family and the people around them that betrayed them; not the other way around." Jenova looked at Jessi when she said that.

"I…don't care if he will never remember me. I just want him to find peace."

Jenova looked at Kristen. "Go find him and bring him here."

Krissy nodded and left the two of them alone.

"Might I ask," Jenova began, "what made you change your mind?"

"I think, it was when I seen Sean and I were together."

"So then, you know that wasn't real. How did you come to that conclusion?"

Jessi smiled. "Two things. For one, I wouldn't be drowning in Lifestream. I'm pretty sure being underwater would be no different than being on land to me."

Jenova chuckled, "Well, you're right about that."

Jessi nodded. "The second was when he kissed me." She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I know he would never do that, especially after he tried to kill me."

"Either I'm losing my touch, or you're too smart for your own good."

Jessi held her arms out. "Yea, and look where it got me."

She turned around when she heard footsteps.

"This better be good Kristen, I had to kill that girl before…"

Sean came in and noticed Jessi.

"I could enjoy her."

Jessi winced and turned back to Jenova. "That is why I've lost all hope."

"He only doesn't remember because you don't look the same. He doesn't recognize you."

Sean was looking at the three of them in confusion.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? Does _anyone _care to explain why you think this girl is worth…"

He grew quiet as he noticed Jessi's appearance began to change. Her hair changed to a light brown color and began to grow, till it was well past her lower back. A lab coat and a blue shirt and white pants replaced her cape and body suit. Her eyes were the last things that changed. They changed from crimson red to light, emerald green with black glasses across them. Sean swallowed as Jessi looked down at her hands and felt her hair.

"Oh my God, I don't believe this." Jessi said softly. She laughed and turned around in a circle. "I'm normal!"

Her face was radiant and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"_This_ is how he remembers you; isn't it Sean?" Jenova said.

Jessi looked at Sean and her smile faltered; his face was dark and full of hatred.

"You are not my… you're not _her_… return her to normal Jenova."

"You remember then…"

"I remember a bitch that ran away with that prick Valentine, but this woman can't possibly be her, change her back!"

Jessi felt fresh tears spring to her eyes, "Sean…it is me. I didn't leave…"

"SHUT UP! YOU LIE!"

He held his arm out and shot the energy beam at her. She closed her eyes and felt the beam pass her harmlessly, Jenova protecting her. When she opened them again, Sean was leaving the room and she was back to being a monster. Krissy walked up and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"…I told you, he's gone."

She broke away from Krissy and took off.

"Jessi, wait!"

"She's not leaving Kristen, let her cool off."

Kristen sighed. "I'm going to find her, she doesn't know this place well enough yet. I'll be back later."

With that she left Jenova and headed off to find where Jessi ran off. Jessi didn't know where she was going; all she did was run. She stopped at a large metal door and opened it. She walked down many steps and finally came across a set of sliding doors. She walked up to them and they opened automatically.

She stepped inside the room and the doors closed behind her, she looked around and realized she was in what had to be Hojo's lab. The doors behind her opened again and Jessi whirled around. It was only Kristen.

"You shouldn't be down here, Hojo would freak. Come on, let's get outta here."

Jessi followed her back up the stairs and down a few different corridors.

"I think you could use a break." Krissy said as she looked at Jessi's weary face.

"Yea, I think you're right. I need to devise a strategy to vanquish Avalanche anyway."

"I understand. Go up that flight of steps and take the first right you come across. There will be a small hallway with four doors on each side of the hall; the third door on the left is your room."

"Thanks Kristen, really."

Kristen smiled. "Please, call me Krissy; you're a friend now."

Jessi smiled and nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go out for a while; I'll come back later after you get some rest and we can go out later and enjoy ourselves."

"Sounds great, have fun."

She waved and headed up the stairs Krissy showed her. She turned right and almost collided with Sean again.

"Watch it." He growled.

"You watch it, asshole!" Jessi said fiercely and pushed him aside with her shoulder.

He looked at her incredulously as he turned to watch her open the door to her room and slam it behind her. He was agitated, but somewhat bemused as well.

"Wha…the nerve!"

He marched up to the door and pulled it open. Jessi was lying on the bed and she raised her head.

"Yes Seany?"

His jaw dropped and he looked at her angrily.

"Don't call me that…"

She smiled and lay her head back down.

"…Whatever."

"You've got a lot of nerve!"

"That's great, are you done blathering yet?"

Sean raised his right hand and shot the two wooden legs at the end of the bed. It dipped down and the other two legs at the front of the bed snapped, causing the bed to drop to the floor. _God he likes showing off that little beam of his_, she thought crossly.

"Now I am smartass."

"Then get out." She wasn't even phased. Sean walked up to the bed and glared down at her.

"Keep running that mouth and you'll regret it."

She returned the look and rolled over. "I'm so scared."

He glowered at her, angry that she dared to turn her back to him; but he grinned a moment later. He knew what would push her buttons.

"Did you like that little vision Jenova showed you? I bet you would love it if that really happened now wouldn't you?"

She flinched as he bent down and whispered in her ear. "You would just die of bliss, wouldn't you?."

"Get away from…"

Sean rolled her over and kissed her; she pushed him away and stood up.

"Get out! Get the hell away from me!"

Sean smiled as she pushed him away. "That's what you wanted though…"

"I said get out!" She pushed him back again and he grabbed her arms.

"My Jessi would have loved that kiss, you obviously are not her."

"You are not the same, you don't remember but I do."

He let her go and they stared daggers at each other.

"I may not remember much, but I do remember some things."

"Then you should know it's me, my appearance changed but my heart did not…"

Her gaze softened, "And it never will."

Sean turned and left, slamming the door hard behind him. Jessi went back to the bed, buried her head in the pillow and yelled furiously. _I have to think of our plan against Avalanche. That will keep my mind off of him_. But she soon fell asleep without even thinking of what to do.

A/N: ...heh....thats how the two of us used to really fight too...lol. Well let me know what ya think


	23. Secrets of the materia

_A/N: There are only twelve more chapters left, plus a bonus...but that will only be submitted if I get enough feedback, mwuahahaha! Heh heh but anyway...Enjoy and review asap!_

_Disclaimer: As I said before I own nothing and will claim nothing except for Jessi for she is teh bomb...word_

_Chapter Twenty Three _

Secrets of the Materia Revealed

_She was having another strange dream again; she didn't know why, but she was attacking a village and Cloud and the others were coming after her. She noticed that it was a village in the middle of the Ocean and also that Sean had many of his pet creatures flying around destroying things. She was also killing people and Vincent was trying to stop her. She pulled out a small materia orb and said something. A skull appeared over Vincent's head and he suddenly fell to the ground and didn't move. Jessi began to laugh but inside she was screaming and crying. Krissy walked up and touched her shoulder._

"Hey, Jessi. Jessi!"

Jessica turned over and sat up. She looked at Krissy and around the room.

"What? I was asleep?"

"Yea, you were yelling and I thought I should wake you."

Jessi placed her head in her hands. "Thanks."

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Yes, I will be fine."

"Good, let's go have some fun then!"

Krissy grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"But Jenova wants to see you first, let's go."

Jessi followed her down to Jenova's chambers and looked at the trapped Ancient, wondering what she needed.

"Jessi, I have a few gifts for you."

Krissy handed Jessi a black box and she opened it.

"Now that you are a part of the team, you can, shall we say, 'sport the goods'."

Jessi pulled out a smooth black leather sleeveless dress with green trimming and long leather boots that shined in the light, she fell in love with the outfit immediately; there was also a long black cape but she didn't like it.

"I fancy the outfit Jenova, but I adore the cape that I own now."

"I never said you had to wear it, it's your decision."

Jessi noticed Armor inside and she began to open her mouth when Krissy spoke up.

"You don't need to wear all that either, but if you do, The chest guard will make you stronger and the belt will make you quicker."

"Ah, that's your secret eh? I think I will wear the belt then."

She picked up the belt and examined it, that was when she noticed the materia orb she used in her dream.

"Jenova… what does this materia do?"

"That materia holds all of my powers in it. When I became trapped in this Mako crystal, I merged with it and it produced a materia orb. Of course, we used it as often as we could to master and multiply it. Sean, Krissy, Hojo, Alex and you have the only ones. It is a very rare orb so take care not to let anything happen to it."

"Cool, what is the spell it can cast?"

Jenova smiled. "You will see; go on out and have a good time."

Jessi smiled as well and gathered her new belongings.

"I have an idea of how to get rid of our problems."

"Already? That's great, but go out… enjoy yourself."

Jessi nodded and left, she went to her room and told Krissy she would be back, she was going to change. Krissy nodded and waited; Alex came out of his room a few moments later and looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Jessi, we're going out."

"Sounds like fun."

He stood there nodding and Krissy sighed.

"You can come with…."

"If you insist, I suppose I _can_ tag along…"

"_IF_ you behave yourself." She narrowed her eyes and he shrugged.

"Oh fine, I won't make any moves."

She smiled and he shook his head.  
"Actually, I think you're just jealous."

Krissy smiled sweetly and turned around.

"Yea, that must be it."

Alex puffed his chest out and grinned. "All ya chic's can't resist _me_."

Krissy closed her eyes, still smiling. _Yea, that is exactly what Hojo made you think. You won't remember us or…_

Jessi came out sporting her new outfit and Alex's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Damn, lookin' good sugar."

They both shot him a dirty look and he held his hands up.

"Hey, I'm only complimenting you doll. I'm cool."

Jessi peered at him suspiciously. "Stop calling me names like babe and doll and maybe I'll be cool with you."

"Aight', no more names."

Jessi smiled and turned to Krissy, asking what the plan was going to be.

'_Toots_.' Alex thought with a little grin. Krissy turned and looked at him with her eyebrow raised and he looked away whistling. She turned back to Jessi and grinned.

"Any way, the plan? None; we're just going out to have fun."

"Sounds cool."

Krissy smiled and she extended her arm, "Shall we then?"

Jessi chuckled and wrapped her arm around Kristen's. "We shall."

They walked downstairs and passed many corridors when they heard an unfamiliar young voice.

"You still haven't told me why we're in Northern Crater. This isn't where you live is it?"

A girl came into view with Sean at her side.

"Oh, are these your friends? Hi, I'm Nela, what's your name?"

Jessi looked at the girl, then to Sean. "It won't matter, you won't ever see us again."

Sean was looking at her in wonder when he seen her and now he scowled at her.

"Why, are you leaving? That's too bad." Nela said.

Krissy glared at Sean and Alex shook his head. He put his hand on Jessi's shoulder and she looked at him.

"Come on, there's nothing you can do so don't worry about it."

Jessi looked back at Sean and slowly smiled. She wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

She looked at Krissy and smiled; Krissy smirked. _She's trying to make him jealous_ she thought. Alex looked at Jessi surprised but then draped his arm around her.

"Yea, now, lets go." He led her away with Krissy following behind. Sean turned and watched them leave.

"What was that all about, I wonder? Oh well, I hope they have fun."

Nela wrapped her arms around Sean's waist and looked up at him.

"So, are you going to show me around anytime soon? If this is even where you live, where is your room at?"

Sean looked at her and stepped away. "Just take a quick look around, I'll be back."

Nela was about to protest but Sean was already gone. She shrugged and walked around until she found a set of large sliding doors. She stepped up to them and they opened automatically, she was in a huge lab. She looked around and was about to touch an odd looking device when she felt something hit her hard in the back of the head. She fell to the floor and Hojo laughed.

"Well Sean, I hoped you enjoyed your slut because now, she is mine."

Jessi let Alex lead her away and didn't protest when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry about him Jessi, he ain't worth it." Alex told her.

Krissy scoffed at him. "Oh, like you're any better."

"I don't bring a different girl home with me every night and then kill her."

"Oh, that's right. You only do it once a month, my mistake."

He glared at her and she smiled sweetly. "Did I ask for your advice Kristen?"

"Knock it off," Jessi said, "It really doesn't matter, I don't care."

"You lie."

They all stopped and turned around when they heard Sean.

"If you didn't care then you wouldn't be upset still."

"Who ever said I was upset?" Jessi asked him.

"You don't need to say anything," Sean said while walking toward them, "I can tell."

He stopped next to them. "And, FYI, it didn't work."

"What?"

"You didn't make me jealous, yea, I seen that little wink you gave Krissy."

Jessi's mouth was open a little and she closed it when Sean smiled.

"Whatever, maybe I really do like Allen."

"Alex." Krissy corrected her with a suppressed giggle; Alex glared at her and she bit her tongue.

"That's it, Alex." Jessi said while Alex rolled his eyes. Sean chuckled and shook his head. "Yea, right."

"Maybe she does, just because she didn't say my name right…shut up Krissy!"

Krissy was laughing hysterically and she wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Allen." She sputtered and then began to laugh again.

Jessi smirked when Alex went to hit Krissy and she sidestepped him easily then tripped him. Alex got up and growled.

"& I'm going out alone!"

He stormed off and Krissy shook her head.

"Good, it's ladies night again. Let's go…"

"Maybe I'll take Alex's place."

They both gawked at him; Krissy laughed out.

"You're not serious."

"Why not, Jessi needs a date," He wrapped his arm around her waist and she looked at him incredulously, "since _Allen_ was so rude to have left her."

She stepped away from him and he raised his eyebrows; Krissy gawked at him.

"She doesn't _need_ Alex, why do you think we're going out?"

"You're going to find some _boys_ to torture?"

"Oh it's not like you're any better Sean!"

"ENOUGH!" Jessi yelled. They both looked at her. "Do any of you ever get tired of fighting?" She threw her arms up and stormed off

Krissy gave Sean one last glare before heading out; he started after them a minute later. Jessi stepped out of the hidden entrance and began her climb out of the crater, leaping nimbly up the stone platforms. Sean watched, slightly impressed.

"Jessi, wait up!"

Jessi stopped and waited for Krissy.

"You don't plan on climbing to the surface do you?"

"How else are we going to get up there?"

Krissy smiled and took the Jenova materia out of her armor when Sean joined them.

"Like this."

A red mist surrounded her body and shot out in two directions. Two giant Behemoth Kings appeared and let out a thunderous roar. Wings sprouted from their sides and folded against them. Jessi opened her mouth in awe. Sean looked at Jessi and grinned.

"That's only a small bonus the materia has."

Krissy looked at her too, "Well?"

"That is so cool!" Jessi looked at the beasts in wonder.

Krissy tossed her hair and smiled, "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"In an abnormal sort of way they could be beautiful." Sean said in a bored voice.

"You're just jealous because they are cooler looking than your dumb pokemon like jellyfish monsters."

"Looks have no variance in battle, it's all about power."

"I beg to differ." Krissy said.

Jessi walked up to one of the monsters and extended her hand, the Behemoth bent its head down and she scratched it.

"I think its fond of you Jess." Krissy said as she joined her and scratched the monster's ears.

"Oh please," Sean said as he walked to the other beast, "you just have to show superiority to it."

He grabbed it's mane and pulled it; the monster yelled out furiously and clawed him. He yelled and fell to the ground and the beast pinned him down. Sean lifted his right hand but Jessi stepped in front of him.

"Stop, don't anger it any more!"  
"I wasn't planning on it!" Sean said furiously as he struggled to get away from the animal.

She reached up and grabbed the beasts horn; it released Sean and lay on the ground in front of her. Sean got up and looked at Jessi, astonished. She released it's horn and gave Sean an amused look.

"If you want to show the beast superiority, that is how to do it correctly."

"…Whatever."

He walked past the animal and it growled at him.

"You be quiet." Jessi scolded and it grew quiet.

Krissy smirked and stopped scratching the Behemoths ears. Sean glared at her and she held her hands up, "I didn't say anything."

"No, but you're thinking it."

Jessi laughed as she joined Krissy's side.

"Maybe he should be the psychic one."

"Nah, he's already psychotic, he doesn't need to be able to read minds."

They laughed and Sean just crossed his arms.

"Shut up and make another one of your dumb Behemoths for me."

Jessi got on the Behemoth Krissy was scratching while Krissy hopped on the other one.

"Just make one of your jellyfish, they can fly."

"I don't feel like it."

"Well, you better feel like walking then because I'm not making another one unless you ask nicely."

"Hell no, I'll just ride with you."

He reached up to grab the animal's mane when it snapped at him. Krissy stroked it's fur, "Good boy, you show him whose boss."

Sean snarled at her and she smiled sweetly and said, "Maybe Jessi's Behemoth will let you ride it."

Sean looked at the other Behemoth and started to climb it. It kneeled down so he could get up easier and he swung his leg around and got comfortable.

"Ready?" Krissy asked. Jessi looked behind her at Sean and he just sighed,  
"Let's just go before I…"

Krissy dug her heel in the beast's side and so did Jessi. Sean was jerked back and he grabbed Jessi's waist before he fell off.

"Get any older." He finished.

Jessi smiled, "Oh yea, you might want to hang on."

Sean looked at her a moment before smiling. "Don't flatter yourself, I don't need to…"

The Behemoth suddenly dipped straight down along the side of the crater and he instinctively held her tightly with one arm. When the animal straightened out and flew normally he let her go, acting like nothing happened and Jessi pretended like she didn't even notice he even held on to her. They passed over a wooded area and the beasts were zipping in and out between the trees. Sean held Jessi close and didn't let go even after they were out of the woods and flying normally again.

"Sean,"

"What."

"You can let go of me now."

"…Yea."

Jessi closed her eyes and moved up closer to the beast's head. Sean moved up as well and wrapped his arms around the Behemoth's neck so she was pressed against him.

"I don't want to."

"…Whatever floats your boat."

He let go and wrapped his arms around her waist again; Jessi swallowed when he rested his chin on her shoulder. Krissy side-glanced at them then shot Sean a foul look; she couldn't believe the nerve he had. Jessi must have felt the same because she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sean,"

"Hmm?"

"Stop teasing me."

"How do you figure I'm teasing you?"

He kissed the side of her neck slightly and she turned around sharply so she could face him.

"Like that! You're just doing that to hurt me!"

"I am not! It's like you said, I just haven't enjoyed you yet and…"

He closed his mouth when she gawked at him and then stood up. She jumped off the Behemoth and he watched her, shocked. He looked at Krissy and she looked at him in pure disgust.

"What did…"

"You are such a cold blooded bastard Sean, honestly."

She seen Jessi up ahead as the Harpy beast and she sent her a telepathic message.

"_The first town you see is the one we'll be at."_

"…_O.K. I'm going to collect Alex."_ She responded after a moment.

"_Allright; see you there."_ Krissy said.


	24. A Night on The Town

_A/N: Can I get a show of hands from the people that do not like Sean here? Heh yea anywho he will grow on ya...maybe_

_Disclaimer: ...I hate repeating myself! I claim nothing! Cept for my sexeh Sephiroth action figure that is ._

_Chapter Twenty Four_

A Night on the Town

Krissy landed outside the small village she told Jessi to meet her at and disembarked her pet monster. Sean landed next to her and jumped of Jessi's Behemoth.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, after what you said to her I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up."

Sean looked at the village and examined it intently. "There are Shin-Ra guards spread throughout the town."

"Well yea, since that stunt you pulled in Tenneco all largely populated towns have become heavily guarded."

"Everything is all my fault now isn't it?"

Krissy looked up when she seen Jessi and a dark dragon flying towards them. They both landed and transformed; Alex stood in the dragon's place and Jessi emerged from her winged cocoon, her cape enclosing around her.

"Hey, this is a pretty big town, which one is it?"

Krissy was about to respond when Jessi spoke up.

"Does it matter, you're going to destroy it anyway."

Alex smiled and he wrapped his arms around her.

"No. _We're_ going to destroy it."

She shrugged and asked in a bored voice, "This is you're guy's idea of fun?"

Alex nodded and she sighed as she pulled out her sickle.

"Oh well, I'll try everything once; twice if I like it."

Sean laughed at what she said; "You don't have the guts to."

She looked at him sternly and threw her sickle at him quickly. His eyes widened and he yelled, "Hey!" as he dodged the sharp weapon. It flew past him harmlessly and he heard someone choke and then something hit the ground. He looked behind him and noticed a thief lying there, twitching. Jessi walked up and searched his remains for any gil and items he may have had. As she pocketed the gil and ether she said smoothly, "You know Seany, you really shouldn't let people sneak up on you like that."

Alex chuckled as Sean opened and closed his mouth, then said angrily, "I knew he was there, I was just waiting until he got closer so I could blast his brains out!"

She looked at him skeptically, "Uh-huh, right. I guess ten inches isn't close enough for you then."

"No, it isn't!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever; let's have some 'fun'."

She walked into the village and was confronted by a Shin-Ra soldier.

"Halt! What is your business in Diresville at this time of night?"

Jessi looked at the guard amused and then back at her friends. "This place is called Diresville? It looks more like a Dullsville to me."

"State your business here or else I will have to place you under arrest."

"Haven't you ever heard of tourists?"

"I'll ask you one last time," The guard said angrily, "state your business."

"My business," Jessi said as she pulled out her sickle, "is to bring some life to this _dire_ town."

The guard pulled out his CB, "Backup, I need back- ulp!"

Jessi sliced the guard's throat and he fell to the ground.

"Did I say life, I meant death."

She stepped on the two-way radio as it crackled and said, "_Sgt. Come in! Send back up to the entrance immediately…"_

Alex walked up to her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Very nicely done."

"He gave me attitude so I gave it right back, no big deal."

They saw a group of guards running their way and Jessi grinned.

"Now the fun begins; come on Kriss, let's show them what we're made of!"

Krissy smiled and ran up with the Behemoth's at her side.

"Go play with the villagers boys." She said to the monsters and they charged into the village, crushing a few of the guards on their rampage inside. Alex transformed into the dark dragon again and casted Ultima on the remaining guards. They dropped to the ground like flies and he reverted back.

"I love my powers." He said kindheartedly. Jessi laughed and ran into the village when she tripped over someone's boot.

"Move and you're a dead man!" A guard said with a gun pointed to her heart. Jessi sneered at him and said, "Don't you mean, _woman_?"

The guard snarled "Smartass bitch!" and he raised the gun to her head.

"Hey, Shit-Ra!"

The guard looked up and screamed as a blue light shot through him. He fell backward and lay lifelessly on the ground. Jessi looked up as Sean smiled down at her.

"You know, you shouldn't let people sneak up on you like that."

She flipped him off and he laughed. Alex walked over and helped her up.

"Come on babe, you're missing out on all the action!"

She squeezed his hand. "Thanks, let's go!"

She pulled him away and left Sean standing there surprised.

"Your welcome!" He yelled angrily.

"She's just getting back at you, don't be so bitchy."

He turned to Krissy, she smiled and said, "And you deserve a taste of your own medicine any way."

He stormed off and shot a guard in the chest. Krissy smirked and continued to search for any cute boys she could 'save' before they all were slaughtered.

Jessi continued to pull Alex towards the village when he stopped and said, "Hang on."

She looked at him and he led her into a secluded ally.

"What's with the sudden change of heart, I thought you didn't like me."

Jessi smiled sweetly at him. "Everyone deserves a chance."

"So then you're not using me to make Sean jealous?"

"Of course not."

"…Allrighty then."

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She smiled and slowly kissed back. _That's two who trust me…one more and I'm set…_she thought. When she heard someone coming, she pulled away from him and waited for the person to show his or herself. Krissy came around a moment later leading a blindfolded young girl in front of her. She smiled at Alex and Jessi.

"Look what I brought for you Alex, you won't be alone tonight after all!"

Alex shook his head as he draped his arm around Jessi's waist.

"No, actually I won't."

Krissy looked at the two of them and frowned. "Aw come on Jess, I found a much better boy for you than this twit."

Jessi shrugged. "Why settle for just one?"

Alex looked at her shocked and Krissy laughed.

"We'll have some fun with him later, and I'll bring this one for you Alex."

She shoved the girl in front of her and whistled. One of the Behemoth's came running up and Krissy pointed to the girl.

"Take this one and put her with the boy."

The beast bent down and picked the girl up by her shirt then trotted towards a large building where its partner was waiting. Krissy nodded her head towards the village.

"O.K. Back to business."

She turned and walked straight into a large crowd of people that were running away from the monster. A blue energy beam shot through the middle of them and six people dropped to the ground. Krissy yelped and screamed out, "Sean you ass! You almost hit me!"

She stormed off towards him and he shrugged. Jessi turned back to Alex and smiled. He didn't return it.

"Why settle for just one? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on," She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was joking."

He studied her for a moment and slowly smiled.

"I don't know, that girl was kinda cute."

Jessi raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Then have your fun, I really don't care."

Alex bent down and kissed her quickly, then said, "I prefer you more."

"I know." She said with a smile.

"Having fun?"

They both looked at Sean; he was staring at them coolly.

"What do you care?" Alex said.

"So, _Allen_, I guess you're really regretting kicking our dear friend's ass so badly now, aren't you?" Sean said with a cold grin.

Alex glared at him a moment then grinned. "I don't regret anything; you're just mad cuz she wants me, not yo-…"

He was cut off when Sean pounced on him and began to punch and kick him. Jessi was thrown aside and now she ogled at both of them.

"H-hey! Stop!" She tried to pull Sean off of Alex but he pushed her away again. She fell down on her butt and Sean punched Alex in the face. Jessi felt her blood boil; she stood up and transformed. Alex kneed Sean hard in his gut and he got punched in the face again.

"_I said **stop**!"_ Jessi screeched; she grabbed Sean's shoulder and threw him off of Alex. He staggered back and glared at her. "Stay out of it!"

He headed for Alex again but she stepped in his way.

"Move!" He yelled and tried to shove her away.

She pushed him back and knocked him down with her tail. When he was on his back she transformed back to normal and sat on him. He opened his mouth but she put her hand over it and placed her sickle over his throat.

"There is truth in what he says and if you can't face it, then that is your weakness to deal with."

She stood up and stepped back so he could get up.

"You both pissed me off and now I want to leave, thanks a lot."

She stormed off and Alex began after her muttering.

"Great, now I'm stuck with that girl Krissy found."

"And you think I'm a jerk." Sean said.

"You are, you have sex with different girls just about every night and all of a sudden you show interest in Jessi; you expect us to think you're so great?"

He walked away and left Sean standing there. Sean walked towards the building the two Behemoth's were guarding and walked in. A young girl in a nightgown and man wearing flannel pajamas and a white shirt were looking out the window, watching their town being destroyed. The man held the girl in his arms and she had a slight frown on her face.

"Why are they doing this, what have we done?" She asked.

"Maybe this is for all the sins we have made," he looked down at her, "but I am not sorry about mine."

The girl took a step back and the boy pulled her back to him, but they looked up at Sean when he came in and their faces paled. Sean walked towards them and the girl stepped broke away from the boy and ran towards the back of the building towards an open door. Sean shot his beam at the ceiling and rubble fell down and blocked the girl's path. She gasped and turned around. The man looked at Sean and glared at him. "You asshole! You could have hurt my little sister!"

Sean looked at him calmly and asked, "What's your name?"

"…It's none of your business!"

Sean grabbed his throat and held him up. "I asked you a question."

"J-James…" The boy choked out.

"Well James, you have ten seconds to say your good byes." Sean said.

James looked down at him and struggled to get away.

"One…." He began to count.

"Jamie!" The girl cried out and began to cry.

"Two…"

"Danny, don't worry about me; get out of…"

"Ten."

Sean placed his hand over his heart and shot the energy beam right through him. The girl screamed as Sean dropped the corpse and looked at her. When he headed towards her she stepped back and tripped over some of the debris that fell from the ceiling. She moved back and cowered against the wall when he stood in front of her. He held out his hand and she covered her face. Sean kneeled in front of her and she trembled when he pulled her arms away from her face.

"Don't cry, he would have died later any way."

The girl sobbed and pulled away from him. "W-why are you doing this, you're a monster!"

Sean smiled and pushed the hair out of her face. "Your name is Danny?"

Tears continued to stream down the girl's face but she shook her head.

"It-it's Danielle." She stammered.

"Allright then, Danielle, you don't need to cry because I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-you're not going to kill me?"

Sean smiled viciously, "Of course not; you're too pretty."

"Are you Alex?"

"No, thank the Gods I'm not. My name is Sean."

"Why are you destroying my village?"

"It's my dear partner's idea of fun."

"And you don't share their opinion?"

"Not really."

"Then why did you kill my brother!" She asked angrily.

Sean studied her for a minute then leaned close to her. "Because he's hurt you in the past, don't deny it."

"No…he was…oh what do you know!"

She got up and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.  
"I know; so let it go."

She began to weep and he patted her back lightly.

"You need to get out of here, I'll distract the monsters and you run for it."

He got up and helped her up.

"Why?"

"Just get out before I change my mind."

He blasted the debris away from the door and she ran outside. Sean went back outside and seen the two beasts tearing up houses and devouring people. He whistled and the Behemoth he rode to the town walked up while the other snarled at him. Sean pointed to the back of the building.

"The girl escaped, go play with her, but don't kill her. Take her back to the crater."

The beast leaped over the building and Sean listened as it roared and smiled when a sharp scream followed.

"Whoops, forgot to mention how long I would distract the monster."

"Bastard."

Sean whirled around and faced Jessi. She punched his face and headed for the monster. Sean rubbed his jaw and grinned at her.

"Thanks for the compliment." He said.

She said something vulgar and kept walking. Sean grinned.

"Where, when and how hard Babe?"

She whirled around and said something quietly and he didn't hear.

"What was…."

A blue light surrounded him and a large ice crystal dropped on top of him.

"Ow &$#!"

He brushed off leftover crystals from his shirt then strode over towards Jessi. She whistled and the Behemoth stopped pawing at the girl and walked over to her.

"Go back to the village." Jessi said as she walked up to the girl.

"Don't listen to her, hey! Stop!" Sean tried to catch the Behemoth's horn but it leaped over him and smacked him with it's tail, toying with him. Jessi kneeled next to the girl and reached into a pouch clipped to her belt.

"Open your mouth." She coaxed the girl and she put an X-potion to her lips. The girl drank it and slowly sat up, with Jessi's help.

"Take it easy, those are some pretty nasty wounds." Jessi pulled her up on her feet and made sure she wouldn't fall over.

"Can you walk?"

"I-I think so."

"Can you run?"

The girl looked at her with wide eyes and she nodded.

"Then run and don't turn back."

The girl turned around hesitantly and fled away from them. Sean let her get about ten feet away then began to raise his right arm.

"Stop."

He froze in place and couldn't move. _What, why can't I move!_ He thought angrily as he watched the girl get further and further away until she disappeared. A few minutes later, Sean shot the beam into the night.

"There's nothing out there Sean." Jessi said smoothly.

He turned to her and she smiled genially at him.

"You really are a smartass bitch, you know."

Her smile broadened as she said, "Thanks for the compliment, you're so _cool_."

She snickered at her little joke and began to walk away but stopped when Krissy stormed up to Sean and smacked him.

"What the hell was that for, why are you all hitting…"

She smacked him again; "You killed that boy I found!"

"So what, he was a no good scum bag!"

"And I was going to take care of that! You are such…you…Arrgh!"

A large explosion came from the town and it became engulfed in flames. Jessi's jaw dropped and she stepped towards the town.

"Krissy! Alex is still in there!"

Kristen didn't show any sign of hearing what she said; her eyes turned completely blue and her hair flew behind her as more and more houses began to glow bright and blow up. Jessi transformed as she ran towards the burning town; Sean tried to grab her, but all he got was her cape before she transformed completely. He looked at it and threw it on the ground, noticing for the first time a familiar looking locket around her neck; his mouth dropped as he yelled at her.

"Wait! You'll be burnt to a crisp!"

But she was already in the middle of the town, along with the screaming villagers and two King Behemoth's. Jessi covered her mouth and searched frantically for Alex.

"_Alex, where are you?"_ She cried out.

The Behemoth's leaped into the sky and flew out of the fire's reach, they landed next to Krissy and stood on opposite sides of her.

"_Alex!"_ Jessi was running around, yelling into random houses that hadn't exploded.

"Jessi?"

Jessi turned around and seen him walk out of a house, his hair was all messed up and his clothes were wrinkled.

"You guys set the town on fire! Why did you…"

Jessi grabbed his hand and took off running.

"Hey, stop! I gotta tell that chic…"

The house he was just in blew up and he looked back at it in disbelief.

"…Goodbye. Damnit tonight just keeps getting better and better!"

Jessi grabbed his waist and lifted him into the air. She flapped her wings and choked on the thick black smoke coming from the fire. A house she flew over blew up and sent her flying high into the air.

"Watch out!" Alex screamed as he covered his face with his arms. Jessi took a precarious dive for the ground when some debris hit her head but she straightened out in time and let go of Alex before crashing hard into the ground.

She flinched when she heard her left wing snap and felt searing pain shoot through her as she rolled along the ground. She transformed back and didn't move because she knew she was hurt badly. She felt tired and slowly closed her eyes; she ignored the white-hot pain that shot through her when someone picked her up.

"Please, just let me die..." She managed to say before falling unconscious.


	25. Lost memories

_A/N: Well how is it so far? I hope all of my "fans" are happy that I finished the story just as I hope that you are enjoying it...one can only dream. So yes...feedback is a must!_

_Disclaimer: Ok yea this is really my last disclaimer this time. I will not claim any of the Final Fantasy characters, plots or all that jazz for my own and this was just a good use of too much free time...when I wasn't working. So this being the final disclaimer and all...-Kidnaps Sephiroth and stashes him in her basement while walking off, whistling- La dee da dee daaaaaa..._

_Chapter Twenty Five_

Lost Memories

Reeve hung up his cell phone and looked gloomily at the others.

"The town is already long gone, we won't find any survivors, besides that young girl that called us."

Aeris shook her head. "Take the ship there anyway, I want to pray for their souls."

Cloud looked at Cid and nodded.

"Allright men, you know the drill."

Vincent was leaning against the machinery; his stony silence had a more depressing air about it than normal that made everyone's hearts ache for him. _I wonder; has your soul found peace yet_… he thought sadly.

Jessi opened her eyes slowly when she felt the night air blow across her face.

She looked down at Sean's arms wrapped around her, holding her tentatively but securely.

"Don't even think of jumping off this time…"

She looked up into his soft brown eyes and seen a quick smirk pass across his face.

She responded by laying her head back against his chest and relaxing. She didn't know whom, but someone had cured her because there wasn't as much pain like before. She closed her eyes and fell asleep having a pretty good idea as to who helped her.

"Be careful with her Sean!"

"Quiet, if it weren't for your little fit she wouldn't be like this!"

"…Don't blame Krissy, it wasn't her fault…" Jessi said as she opened her eyes. She was still cradled in Sean's arms and she looked up at him.

"Thank you."

He raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Don't play the dumb nut role, I don't feel like kicking your ass."

She slid out of his arms and shook her head. Krissy gave her a hug.

"Oh Jess, I am so, so sorry."

"Heh, don't sweat it. The best thing about me is my ability to heal quickly."

"No, I say it's your looks." Alex said with a smirk as he too gave her a hug.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there in town toots."

Sean clenched his fist as Alex kissed her forehead, but smirked when she smacked the side of his head.

"I said stop calling me that; but you're welcome."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Okay sorry. I'm bushed, night guys."

He headed into the lair's entrance and Krissy pulled Jessi's arm.

"Come on, you need your rest."

She walked inside with Krissy and looked back at Sean as he followed them in. She looked ahead and held her free arm out behind her. She smiled a minute later when she felt Sean's hand in her own. When they got upstairs Krissy turned and smiled at them.

"Well, I used a lot of my energy recklessly and again I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Kriss, its not like I died or anything." Jessi said with a grin. Krissy frowned at her.

"That's not funny. Well, night homies!"

She entered her room and closed her door. Jessi turned to Sean.

"Hmm, I thought it was…"

Sean wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"…Funny." She finished.

He stepped back and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You scared the hell outta me tonight you crazy bitch."

"Um…sorry?"

He lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking him in the eye.

"Promise me you won't ever play hero and do that again."

She searched his face for any sign of humor and when there was none she said softly, "I promise. But it's actually heroine, not…"

Sean pulled her to him in a deep kiss. Her eyes widened and she broke away and put her hands on his chest.

"Stop, I can't."

He leaned his forehead against hers and nodded.

"…Sorry."

Their eyes met and Jessi didn't push him away when he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately back.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Jessi's eyes shot open when she heard Hojo's voice and Sean looked over his shoulder at him.

"This is quite a pleasant scene we have now isn't it." Hojo said viciously.

Jessi glared at him but Sean just ignored him.

"Go away, we're busy."

"What about the girl that you let go and wander around, Nela I assume it was."

"…I'm sure you put her to use Hojo."

"You're right, I did." He laughed coldly and Jessi felt her hatred for him growing more and more even after all these years. She looked at Sean when he cupped her face in his hand and raised her eyebrows when he mouthed _ignore him_; she nodded and he kissed her head.

"So Meadows, I bet you love having these boys at your disposal."

"I said go away Hojo." Sean growled.

"Better yet, I bet you love thinking that you have your old lover back; it's too bad he thinks of you nothing short a normal girl to have his way with and then kill."

"That's the beauty of it Hojo, you can't kill someone who is already dead." She said sweetly.

Hojo began to laugh maniacally and she stopped smiling.

"Foolish girl, I never killed you. I killed Valentine but not you. Speaking of Valentine, what ever happened between the two of you?"

"There was nothing ever between us…" She said through gritted teeth.

"Of course there was, as soon as Sean left, you disposed of him and ran off with Valentine like the little slut you are."

Jessi lunged at him but Sean grabbed her waist and pinned her against the wall. Hojo laughed and walked away.

"I swear Hojo! I swear to you a slow and painful death for everything you have done and taken away from me!" She screamed at him even though she knew she was wasting her breath.

"What does he know? I _did_ die; a long time ago."

She slid to the floor and looked up at Sean. "And it was the day you left."

"…"

"But what does it matter, you'll never know the truth." She got up and went in her room, leaving Sean just standing there. She leaped onto her bed and cried softly into her pillow when the door to her room opened and shut quickly but quietly. She stopped crying as soon as it did and she looked at the shadow coming towards her.

"I liked it better when your eyes were green." Sean said as he lay down next to her and pulled her next to him. "They light up now and it's kind of creepy."

She looked at him, confused. "You…do you remember?"

"Well, yea. I remember the little things."

"…What's my full name."

"Jessica Marie Meadows; Jessi to your friends."

"That was too easy, anyone could know that."

Sean ran his fingers up and down her arm. "True, but only I could know how long we were together."

"Not true, everyone who knew me knew how long I had seen you."

"Then," Sean propped his head on his hand, "tell me how many people know what our song is."

Jessi laughed, "There's no way you would remember what _that_ was; you're a guy and guys don't care about that sort of…."

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "We _run, running all the time. Running to the future, with you right by my side_."

Jessi's eyes widened and he grinned. "I do believe that's how it went."

"Thing. Oh my God…" She whispered, "Oh my God I can't believe it."

"This is your part. Take it away."

She swallowed, "_M-me, I'm the one you chose; out of all the people…"_

"I wanted _you_ the most…" He said as he lay on her and wrapped his arms around her. Jessi looked up at him, tears streaming down her face; Sean kissed them away then her. She held him to her tightly, smiling softly she continued the song.

"_And I'm so sorry that I've fallen. Help me up, let's keep on running…"_

"Don't worry, I won't ever let you fall out of love." He said and she laughed.

"I _know_ that, I'm a sucker when it comes to you."

Sean smiled at her as he raised his hand and cupped her face in it.

"Yea, you're putty in my hands."

She placed her hand over his. "What happened?"

"What?"

"What made you remember?"

"Well, I began to remember when you tamed that big old cat of Krissy's. I remembered that you specialized in the study of the planet's creatures before 'moving up' on the science ladder."

Jessi laughed again and looked at him, she was impressed.

"I can't believe you remember that, I majored in that study before we even started dating, when we were newbie teens."

Sean nodded. "Yea, I was surprised myself when it hit me."

Jessi wrapped her arms around his neck and he continued.

"The other things I realized was how you corrected me and I realized that what Hojo said about you joining the Turks had to be a lie."

"Why is that?"

"Because you were a weak, frightened little girl that I had to watch out for."

She glared at him and threw him off of her; he laughed and pulled her to him.

"Come on, you know I'm right."

"Just remember Seany, that this weak little girl has kicked your ass many times already."

"That's another thing that made me remember, the dumb nickname."

"Oh?"

"Yea, when you called me that the other day it surprised me. I knew you were the only one who ever called me that."

"Allright, what else gave me away?"

"When you hesitated to fight me, I realized that not to long ago. I knew my Jessi would never try to hurt me, you're a lover, and my lover isn't a fighter."

"Hmm. Well you're wrong about that; I used to love to pick fights."

"Oh yea; especially with me."

"Yes and I always won." She said matter of factly.

"You did not!"

"Afraid so Seany, you were jealous cause I was always right."

"All except the times you were wrong."

"Nope, I'm never wrong."

"Yes you are, quite often too."

"Quit arguing with me, you won't win."

"I will eventually, it's happened before."

"Oh one time, bravo. You want a cookie?"

They eyed each other then busted out laughing.

"I told you you'd never win."

"Whatever, I let you win."

"Oh really? Krissy's right, you're a sore loser." She said while she poked him in the side.

"Hey, don't!" He grabbed her hand and she grinned.  
"Why?" She poked his other side with her free hand, he jumped then grabbed her other hand.

"Because I know where you're ticklish at and you're helpless now."

"Bet you wouldn't be so cocky if I transformed."

"I won't let you."

"There's no way you can stop me."

"Want to bet?"

"Yea, and you won't…"

He leaned down on her and kissed her; she closed her eyes and he broke away a moment later.

"Win. You cheating scum bag!"

He smiled and laughed.

"Now who's the sore loser?"

"You did cheat though! You…"

He kissed her again and she moved away.

"Stop that! It's not fair!"

"You stop acting like you don't enjoy it and maybe I will."

"Don't flatter yourself."

But she smiled and he let her hands go; she straightened her top and smoothed out her skirt.

"Aw, why did you do that?"

She looked at him questioningly then slapped his hand when he reached for her skirt.

"Don't even think about it you pervert."

"Too late, I already did."

She smirked, "All guys are the same. You're nothing but a bunch of horn dogs."

"Damn straight." He said as he reached for her again but she smacked him again.

"Don't make me use materia on you again Seany."

"Ooh look, I'm shaking with fear."

He laughed when she scowled at him and let her get up. He leaned back against the headrest and smirked when she began to search through her materia pouch.

"Oh stop, your not going to cast any…"

He stopped when she pulled out the materia Jenova gave her. She looked up at him when he stopped talking and smiled when she seen the anxious look on his face.

"What's wrong Seany?"

"That's not for playing with Jessica."

Her grin grew wider, he never said her name fully unless he was scolding her or worried about something.

"Why not, it can be used to do anything right?"

"Seriously."

"I am serious," she walked back to the bed, her grin fading, "it can do anything."

He looked at her, at the materia, then back to her.

"What are you going to do with it then?"

She smirked and walked to the edge of the bed.

"I'm still thinking, maybe I'll…no, that's too cruel."

He swallowed but his appearance remained unchanged, he looked unaffected by her teasing.

"So I'll just go ahead and…Boo!"

He jumped and hit his head on the headrest when she started to snicker.

He growled, "That didn't scare me."

She just looked at him a moment before busting out laughing.

"O-oh no? Could have fooled me!"

Sean narrowed his eyes and leaped off the bed.

"Whatever."

She reached the door before he did and blocked it.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To my room where it's safe."

"No your not, I'm not finished with you yet."

"Haven't you tormented me enough tonight?"

"No, last night I didn't torment you enough; so I want an early start today."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, I think you made me miserable enough last night."

"Fine, be a baby and go to bed."

"I plan on it, after I get a kiss goodnight."

She looked at him then nodded, she kissed his cheek then opened her door; he just stood there looking at her.

"That's it?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yep, I'm sure that was disappointing so goal accomplished. Now get out or be thrown out."

He looked at her a moment before closing her door.

"No, I'm not going to go until I get a _kiss_, not a peck on the cheek."

"Okay, thrown out it is."

She opened the door again and reached over to grab his arm but he pulled his arm that she was reaching for away and closed the door with his other one, locking it as he shut it. She was getting agitated and he thought it was hilarious.

"You're starting to piss me off Sean."

"Wah, poor ickle baby."

She threw a punch at him and he caught her wrist easily.

"Settle down babe, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're awful brave for someone who isn't wearing his special armor."

"I don't need the armor to be strong, I already am."

"And I don't need the belt to be fast, something I've always been."

"Huh, I guess you forgot that I've also always been fast."

"I can beat you now."

He raised an eyebrow and slowly grinned.

"Really, is that a promise?"

Her face was blank for a second before she registered the sick humor and she blushed.

"You are so perverted!"

"Well yea, I'm a guy."

He put her arms around his neck and wrapped his around her waist. She looked at him and smiled amusedly.

"What do you want Seany?"

He kissed her passionately before whispering in her ear.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two are wrong."

She laughed and pulled him back on the bed with her.

"What if I'm not in the mood?"

"What if this is all fake?"

Jessi stopped smiling and stiffened. "What did you say?"

"_What if this is just a dream?"_


	26. The Prophecy

_A/N: Heh, so ah...anyone starting to like Sean yet? Well...DON'T! Heh just kidding, enjoy the chapter._

_Chapter Twenty Six_

The Prophecy

Jessi opened her eyes and sat up quickly; she looked over and jumped when she seen Sean was sleeping soundly next to her.

"What the hell…" She put her hands to her head and closed her eyes.

_Was that all a dream, if it was then why is Sean here? _

She looked over at him again and jumped again when he opened his eyes and said, "What?"

"Jeez Sean! Don't scare me like that!" She put her hand to her heart; she laughed to herself when she felt she had a normal heartbeat.

_Oh you're a scream Hojo, startle me and I'll have a normal heartbeat, Har de freakin har. _

"I actually scared you?" Sean asked amusedly.

"Have you heard my heart beat recently?"

Sean nodded, "Yea, we tried to listen to it back in town and it was hardly beating."

Jessi smirked and lay back down, "Listen to it now."

Sean rested his ear on her heart then raised an eyebrow and looked up at her.

"It's beating normally."

She nodded and he laughed. "Man Hojo really messed you up."

"Yea, I know." She said bitterly as she swung her legs over the bed and put her head back in her hands. Sean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"What's up."

"I had a bad dream."

"About?"

"I dreamt that you remembered everything about us and your past."

"And that's a bad dream? Well, thanks a lot."

Jessi looked at him with a hurt expression on her face.

"It is, when you think you had everything back to how it was, then you wake up and realize it was all fake. Tell me that doesn't suck."

Sean shrugged, "It doesn't."

"How can you think that?"

"_Because this **is** a dream."_

Jessi tensed then opened her eyes suddenly and looked down, Sean was asleep in her arms. She relaxed and leaned back into the pillow, laughing softly to herself.

_Enough of these weird dreams calm down Jess_…she thought.

Just when she closed her eyes she felt Sean's looking up at her.

"What are you staring at Seany?"

He smirked and she opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"Nothing, is something wrong?"

She realized the dream she had before was just that, a dream. "No, not any more at least. Why?"

"You're heartbeat woke me up."

Jessi smirked, "Yea, I was having a dream that scared me. Sorry I woke you."

He ran his hand down her arm and sent chills running through her body.

"Don't be, I gotta protect you from the monsters and I can't if I'm asleep."

She brushed stray bangs out of his face and smiled down at him.

"We both need to rest, tomorrow we are going to put Avalanche in their graves, and Vincent back in his tomb."

Sean thought about it a moment before turning over on his back and relaxing. Jessi moved with him and wrapped her arms around his bare chest; he draped one arm across her back then drifted back to sleep. Thoughts raced and replayed through Jessi's head for most of the night, everything was ready and she was not.

_You came around faster than I thought Sean and now, I wished you hadn't…I'm just not ready to let go_…

Her eyes suddenly began to grow heavy and she stopped worrying about the plan before falling asleep and started to dream about the plan being carried out…

_She was falling further and further away from Sean's jellyfish monster. She seen Sean leaning over the monster watching her, he had his hand across his neck, which had sticky, drying blood... She didn't understand the look on his face, it was a combination of anger and yet, sadness. She didn't know why or how, but she was dying. Her heart really was scarcely beating; less than normal and she felt like someone had shot her in the chest with a cannon ball. She heard voices around her, some of them belonged to Avalanche but she heard Kristen and Alex's cries among them as well. A great shadow fell over her while a strong gush of wind blew past, but her eyes were drooping and she was too tired to care._

"Jessi, wake up_."_

_She did not open her eyes, _it will all be over soon enough, I'll be home soon mom and dad, Lucrecia I hope your waiting for me.

"_She'll be crushed if she doesn't transform!"_

"Come on Jessi, you've got to wake up_!"_

"_Jessi please don't leave me again!"_

_A tear slid down her face as she took her last breath and held it. She didn't notice when she plunged into the Ocean's freezing cold waters, she opened her mouth and released the air as the darkness consumed her for the last time._

"_No! Jessica, please…. I LOVE YOU!"_

"**_Jessi…. It's time to wake up and fulfill your destiny_**."

"I can't wake up, I died_."_

"Wake up Jessi, when you wake up you will see…."

"See what? I can finally rest now…"

"**_You're not dead, you're just_…"**

"She's sleeping…." Hojo said angrily.

Sean glared at him, "Then why won't she wake up!"

Hojo looked down at Jessi; she was on one of his examining tables. He thought for a moment, then smiled coldly.

"Perhaps the serum I gave her all those years ago…"

He stopped talking and looked at Sean, "That is I…"

Sean's face darkened as he picked Jessi up and walked out of the lab.

"Your time is coming Hojo and it will be sooner than you anticipate."

Hojo watched him leave but paid no heed to the threat.

"I created you and I can destroy you just as easily, your words are meaningless to me."

He turned away and went back to experimenting with his chemicals.

"Stay asleep Meadows, you are one less thorn in my side _and_ you will be easy to dispose of in this state…"

Aeris walked back to the Town Square in the middle of Diresville. The others turned to her expectantly; Danielle was with Tifa, but she went to meet Aeris.

"Miss Gainsborough, did Jamie…"

Aeris gave her a hug, "Don't worry Danny, your brother made it to Lifestream; he is there with your parents. They love you and told me to tell you that you are strong and don't want to see any more tears."

Danielle's face lit up; "They can see me?"

Aeris beamed at her, "Of course they can, they will always be with you no matter what."

She looked over at Cloud, "Isn't that right."

Cloud nodded and Danielle wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Thank you all so much. If it weren't for you, and that girl, I don't know what I would do."

"What girl are you talking about?" Tifa asked.

Danielle looked up at the sky, "I don't think she was with the others cause she saved my life...but she knew them."

Cloud crossed his arms, "What did she look like?"

Danielle frowned but closed her eyes, "I didn't get a good look at her, the only thing I noticed were her eyes. I couldn't look away from them, they were a reddish color and they seemed to glow…"

Both Sephiroth and Vincent looked up; their faces were synchronized with shock.

"Jessi…" They both said quietly.

Aeris looked over at them with deep sympathy, if it was Jessi, then that could only mean one thing.

"Her soul did not find peace, she hasn't reached Lifestream yet."

"So is she like a ghost or something?" Yuffie asked.

Aeris nodded, "But we can go back to the crater and I can pray for her."

Cloud nodded, "Allright, everyone back on the ship. Danielle, do you have any relatives you can stay with?"

Danielle nodded, "Yes, do you know where Icicle town is? Awesome, my grandparents live northeast of there…if memory serves me correctly the place is called Dercas village."

Aeris furrowed her eyebrows, where had she heard that name? It was something she knew from her first lifetime then heard about in Lifestream. _Something important_, she knew that, _but what was it_?

Cloud nodded, "Great, let's get going everyone."

As they got on the ship, Sephiroth noticed something red blowing in the wind. He walked over and kneeled down next to it, he opened his mouth when he realized what it was.

"Sephiroth, get your ass in gear!" Cid yelled.

Sephiroth ignored him as he folded the cape and put inside of his vest before boarding the Highwind.

"I'm sorry Sean, she hasn't used the materia yet. I can't help her."

"But there's got to be some way you can wake her up!"

"She will in time, we just have to be patient."

"Maybe you put her into a coma after you guys…Ugh!"

Jessi clenched Alex's throat tightly; "Do you ever shut up?"

She opened her eyes and released Alex; he stepped back, rubbing his throat.

Krissy and Jenova smiled down at her and Sean was holding her hand.

He leaned toward her, resting his forehead against hers.

"I thought I told you not to scare me like that any more."

Jessi raised her eyebrows and looked at him innocently, "But I wasn't playing hero!"

Sean raised his eyebrow, "You mean heroine."

She broke into a grin and he smiled with her, Alex just looked like he was confused.

"I don't get it."

Krissy rolled her eyes, "That's because it's their joke you retard."

"Shut up, I knew that!"

"Then why did you say 'I don't get it'?"

"Because I felt like it okay?"

"Now, now children; stop this incessant fighting." Jenova said.

Krissy and Alex both turned their heads, "Sorry."

Jenova turned back to Jessi, "Now that you are finally awake, you can go on and share your plan with the rest of us."

Jessi nodded, "Right, here is what I think we should do…"


	27. Gearing up

_A/N: I think this will be my last authors note here...getting kinda bored writing a whole buncha crap that will go unread...anywho, feedback please! Suggestions are welcome and be sure to let me know if you want that last chapter added in. Thanks for reading thus far...enjoy!_

_Chapter Twenty Seven_

Gearing Up

Jessi was back in her room, suiting up for the final showdown with Avalanche. She dressed in the outfit that Jenova gave her and fastened the belt across her waist. She felt around for her materia that Jenova gave her, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Lose something?"

Sean slid his arms around her waist and placed the small orb in the nook that was located in the center of her belt and hugged her.

"Why thank you, what were you doing with my materia?"

"Keeping it away from you; I don't feel like being a victim of yours again."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his.

"Have I told you how hot you look in that outfit?"

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"That's funny, last night you couldn't wait to get me out of it."

She looked up at the look on his face and laughed again; he shrugged and then grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting you out of it again right now."

Her grin faded and she stepped away from him, "Not now, we have work to do."

She put on her gloves and straightened her boots then turned to face him. He was holding out the cape that came with the outfit; she shook her head.

"I lost the cape I liked and that one looks ridiculous."

"Yea I guess it would throw off how hot you look since it covers you up."

Jessi rolled her eyes and tossed him his armor.

"Shut up and suit up you lecher."

Everyone on the Highwind was preparing for the second face off at the Northern Crater. Cid had been toying with the cannons for the past few days and he swore on his grave that they would do more damage to the weird jellyfish this time. They had all been training and were considerably stronger and their summon monsters had also gotten stronger.

"I think KOR will take care of those beasts without us even needing to weaken them now." Yuffie said adoringly. When they were ready, they dropped Danielle off at Dercas and flew off to the crater.

"We're going to take the Behemoth's since Avalanche already knows how your jellyfish look Sean so get over it."

Krissy whistled and her loyal monsters came flying down moments later; She leapt up on the one that attacked Sean and helped Alex up while Jessi boarded the other.

"Both of them attacked me!" Sean protested angrily.

"Well it serves you right, isn't that right baby?"

The Behemoth growled softly, Jessi figured it was its way of purring.

"Oh come on," Sean turned and looked up at Jessi "you and I can take one of my monsters."

"Just ride with me Sean, Nightmare was just playing with you back in Diresville when he smacked you. Besides, Krissy is right about Avalanche knowing your monsters."

He gawked at her, "You named it!"

Jessi rolled her eyes, "You're wasting time, get on now or be left behind!"

Sean grumbled as he jumped onto the beast and settled behind Jessi. Krissy yelled and both monsters leapt up into the air and took off for their destination.

"So, what was that village Jenova sent us to?" Alex asked.

"She wants us to get rid of everything in Dercas, supposedly it's another popular place for people to visit because it's Holy or something."

The name did ring a bell, but Jessi couldn't figure out why it did, let alone where she had heard it. She forgot about it, there were more important things to think about at the moment.

When the Highwind was near the Northern Crater, Elena noticed two monsters flying in the opposite direction.

"Whoa! Aren't those Behemoth's?"

The others walked up to the window and looked.

"Certainly is, Behemoth king's actually. I wonder why they're leaving the Crater."

"It's obvious, that $# Jenova scared it off!"

"It's nothing to worry about, let's just concentrate on getting rid of Jenova and Hojo."

But the crater was eerily quiet when they landed. They disembarked off the ship and headed down into the depths of the giant hole in the Earth.

"Home sweet home again." Sephiroth said in a sarcastic voice.

Aeris slipped her hand in his and squeezed it. Yuffie smirked and looked around.

"Honestly Sephy, I think with some furniture and a couple throw rugs, you and Aeris can make the place a palace."

They laughed but stopped when an all too familiar laugh joined theirs.

"Oh that's a splendid idea, too bad it's already been done."

They all spun around and faced Hojo and he grinned maniacally.

"We have a hideout within the crater you see and it is lovely, it even has a lab!"

Vincent pulled out the Death Penalty and the others did the same; even with all their weapons pointed to him he showed no fear. His grin just grew wider.

"Sorry I can't stay to play with you kids, but Jenova and I have business elsewhere. You're welcome to follow us, in fact, you can even try to stop us, Mr. Heroes."

Something burst out of the crater and Hojo grabbed onto it; it was one of Jenova's creatures.

"Well, we're off! I've got to go watch my kids play and have fun before they kill everyone. See you soon Heroes!"

He laughed and the creature flew off the same direction the Behemoth's went.

"Come on, We've got to stop him!" Yuffie screamed.

"No, we can beat him to wherever he's going, get back to the ship!"

They all raced back up to the ship, ignoring any monsters that got in their way.

"He said he's going to watch his kids, what the hell was he talking about?" Reno asked no one in particular.

"Duh Beno, do you ever listen! It's that boy and his monsters, and maybe some of his other creations."

_It's Sean and his friends_, Vincent thought.

When they reached the Highwind, they climbed the ladder hastily and Cid screamed at the crew.

"But we don' know where he's off to." Barret told Cid.

"Dercas! They're going to destroy a village devoted to the Ancients!" Aeris yelled out suddenly.

They all looked at her and she shook her head.

"No time to explain, just get going!"


	28. Jenova's followers

_Chapter Twenty Eight_

Jenova's Followers

Jessi and the others landed outside of Dercas then headed for the town.

"Allright Jess, go on ahead and take care of that guard. We'll get the other ones out of the way after."

Jessi nodded and walked up to the entrance while the others sneaked in the side entrances of the town. The guard looked up as she approached and stepped in front of her.

"Stop, this town is closed off to visitors without proper identification."

"Closed off? Why is closed off?"

"Haven't you heard about all the attacks on villages lately, it's been all over on TV."

Jessi shook her head, "This is the first I heard of it; this is just terrible, now my prayers won't be answered and I won't be forgiven."

The guard crossed his arms and chuckled. "Why does a pretty girl like you gotta worry about forgiveness?"

"Because I have committed a terrible act many times."

She pulled out her sickle and looked at her reflection. "So I need to pray."

"That's a pretty big weapon for you to be playing with missy, why don't you hand it over."

Jessi looked up and smiled at the nervous guard, "Think fast."

She threw the sickle so quickly that the guard didn't have time to block it as it embedded into his chest. He fell backward to the ground and pulled out his radio from its case; Jessi walked up, placed her foot on his chest and plucked the radio from his hand.

"Not very quick are you?" She pulled out her weapon harshly then walked away from the guard's screams and into the town.

She pushed the button on the two- way radio, "Let's get this party started."

As she pocketed the CB, she smiled when Sean responded by whooping.

Hojo and Jenova watched Jessi and the others terrorize the little town from a distance.

"That's it, have your fun while you still can. Avalanche is on their way to crash the party."

The Jenova monster looked over to him, "You're not going to help them if things get rough are you, because if something happens to them and you…"

"I know Jenova, I know…they will be fine, I created them…"

"But?"

"If they get hurt then they are not worth saving, only the strong survive," He smiled viciously, "and I am living proof of that."

"That does not make you invincible Hojo, you are as vulnerable to death as I am."

"No, I am immune to death. With the power to regenerate and heal easily, there is no way I can die."

"Pity, I thought you were smarter than that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think what you wish Hojo but do not act rash; there is only so much that I can do in this form and if you along with the others are destroyed, I am helpless."

"Don't worry, we all have your powers to aid us remember? Ah, here come the heroes now."

They watched as the Highwind landed next to the village and everyone ran off the ship, ready for battle.

"This is where it gets interesting."

"Hojo and Jenova are not very far…" Sephiroth said quietly.

"We'll deal with them later, we need to help the villagers."

They were heading into the town when Aeris noticed a guard propped up against a wall. She kneeled next to him and began to dig around in her pouch, looking for a potion. The others stopped and waited for her.

"Hold on, I'm going to help you."

"No, don't worry about me. You've got to help the people."

"Don't be ridiculous, ah, here we go, drink this."

He tilted his head back and she poured the liquid into his mouth.

"Thank you, now go save the villagers."

Aeris nodded and followed the others into the town. The two Behemoth's they seen were chasing people around and destroying buildings, while two of the giant jellyfish were shooting energy beams, setting houses on fire.

Alex noticed they had arrived and smiled as he pulled out his radio.

"Hey guys look! Our guests have finally arrived."

Krissy and Jessi looked down from their Behemoth's and sure enough, Avalanche was there, watching the destruction they were causing.

"Ooh, I finally get to meet them!" Krissy jumped down, Jessi following behind her. "Which one of them was Hojo's victim?"

"You'll know when you see him." Jessi said smoothly.

"Let's go introduce ourselves properly Alex, since Sean was so rude as to not have done it when he faced them before."

The two of them headed towards Avalanche as Sean walked up next to Jessi and watched them; she looked up at him. "Aren't you going too?"

"The best always go last."

"Why, thank you Seany. I thought the leader was the last to be introduced; but it does make more sense for new people to go last doesn't it?"

He looked at her and smirked, "Smartass."

"Hey, you said it not me."

They looked on as Krissy and Alex stopped in front of the group and welcomed them.

"Hello Avalanche, it's so nice to finally meet you." Krissy said smiling cheerfully.

"Yes, we've heard a lot about you from a dear friend of ours." Alex agreed.

"You mean _our_ friend, Jessi!" Yuffie said angrily.

"You call yourself a friend? Where were you when she took us on all by herself?" Alex asked her.

"She jumped off the ship without a word, we didn't know till it was too late!"

"Oh, some friends wouldn't you agree Kriss?"

Krissy nodded her head, "Oh yea, I would love counting on them in battle."

Cloud's face darkened as he went into his fighter stance, the others gripped their weapons followed his lead.

"It's my fault she's gone and I intend to take you all down as my apology to her."

"Oh, you think you stand a chance against us now do you? That's rich."

Alex laughed and Krissy tossed her hair.

"Well, they should at least know their killers. I'm Krissy, also known as Black Widow because of my deadly powers."

"You gonna try and bite us?" Reno asked then laughed, "I'll zap the little spider." He activated his nightstick and smiled at her.

Krissy smiled and raised her hand; the nightstick flew out of his hands.

"What the hell…Arrgh!"

The nightstick hit him in his gut then electrocuted him. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the weapon, he struggled with it a moment before turning it off. He straightened up and grinned.

"You'll have to do better than that, I have lightning-eater armor on. Had I been wounded, you would have just healed me."

"I'm well aware of that, I was just playing with you."

"How…"

"I have telekinetic powers, I can read minds and move objects just by thinking about it."

"Oh really, then I guess your friend has super strength or something?"

"He can if the being he becomes has that power."

They looked confused and Krissy laughed, "You're turn Alex."

"I am an Enigma, this is my power." Alex said as he transformed into Dark Dragon. When he opened his mouth, Yuffie ran up in front of everybody next to Cloud and held her arms out.

"What are you…?" Cloud began.

The dragon spat out a tremendous ball of fire and Yuffie yelled.

"REFLECT!"

A shield appeared in front of her just as the fireball hit and reflected back to its owner. Krissy quickly casted a shield over Alex and the fireball diminished as he transformed back. Yuffie sighed heavily as she turned to Cloud.

"Wasn't enough time to cast magic barriers on everyone."

"Good thinking kiddo!" Cid laughed.

"Please, if I was aiming to hurt you, don't you think I would have used Ultima instead?" Alex scoffed.

"Now, now Alex, don't be so mad because she's smarter than you."


	29. Dercas Village

_Chapter Twenty Nine _

The Secret of Dercas village

Alex and Krissy turned as Sean joined their side and crossed his arms.

"This lot is quite clever, despite how dumb they look."

"So glad you noticed." Yuffie muttered.

Krissy smiled, "I take it all of you know Sean, our dear leader if that's what you want to call him."

"That all for your lil' gang o freaks?" Barret asked.

"Yea, that pretty much sums it up." Sean said calmly.

"Good, lets finish this!"

Cloud charged towards Sean then leaped into the air above him, his sword sliced through the air_, and soon Jessi's murderers_…he thought. He was taken aback when Jessi suddenly appeared in front of Sean; there was a clash of metal as his ultimate weapon struck her sickle. His eyebrows raised in shock as she smirked and pushed him back away from herself and Sean. He took a step back as the others joined his side, their faces mimicking his own.

"Oops, guess I forgot to mention our newest member, so sorry." Sean said with a slight chuckle.

"There's _no way_ in _hell_ she would ever join you." Sephiroth said viciously.

"Oh but she has, she's our friend." Krissy said sweetly.

"Yes, she is one of us." Alex smiled at Jessi and she returned the look.

"No, you are all murderers!" Aeris yelled, "Jessi isn't like you!"

"You really think that?" Sean wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist.

"Does she look like a murderer to you!" Vincent suddenly yelled out causing the others to jump. Jessi's gaze shifted from Alex to Vincent and she stopped smiling.

"Looks can be deceiving…Mr. Valentine."

Sean smirked and wrapped his other arm around her, resting his chin on her head he smiled at Avalanche as she continued.

"Besides, who do you think killed all those guards back in that village. It wasn't just the Behemoth's and my _allies_."

Vincent inhaled sharply, "Jessi…"

Sephiroth stepped forward, "Jessi, Jenova is trying to control you, try to overcome her before it's too late."

Jessi looked at him and laughed, "Don't be ridiculous Sephiroth, Jenova isn't controlling me. She has no power over me whatsoever."

"Why are you siding with them? Jenova is responsible for everything that happened…"

"You're wrong Sephiroth, don't blame Jenova because it was all Hojo's doing."

"No, you're the one who is wrong," Sephiroth shook his head, "she is lying to you. She manipulated you into befriending her but I know you know better than that…_we're _your friends!"

Jessi narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists; she stepped away from Sean and walked slowly towards Avalanche.

"Friends, really? Tell me something, did any of you think to look harder for me? Did it cross your little minds that I may have been submerged in Lifestream, unable to call out for help?"

"What are you talking about? We found you on a ledge of the crater…"

"Liars! You didn't even bother to look for me!"

"But you were there on a ledge, we thought you were dead." Cloud said.

"So sorry to disappoint you." She said bitterly before turning back to Sean and the others.

"Our job's not finished, Jenova wants this place to never have existed."

"It does exist and its not about to be destroyed any further;" Aeris said calmly, "because it is the key to Jenova's defeat. I feel the ancient power of the Cetra flowing through this village; this is where Jenova was brought down centuries ago, this is a _sacred_ place."

Jessi knew now why the name of the village sounded familiar. How could she have forgotten? Aeris was right; this was where Gast and Hojo had dug Jenova up years before. Jenova didn't want any chance of being overpowered again so she needed this place destroyed.

"All the more reason for it to be burned and scattered into the ocean." Krissy said.

"Over our dead bodies!" Yuffie said defiantly.

"Sounds like a great idea, rest in peace!" Sean said as he shot an energy beam at her.


	30. An Allied Traitor

_Chapter Thirty_

An Allied Traitor

Yuffie's eyes widened as the blue light headed for her then bounced back towards Sean. She blinked in surprise before remembering that her shield was still up. She broke into a grin and stuck her tongue out at Sean.

"Hojo must have forgotten to put a brain in that thick skull of yours, whatever you cast on me is reflected back to you."

"I'm well aware how materia works." Sean smiled as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate; green light surrounded him before drifting over to the young Ninja and surrounded her. She looked down in shock when she felt her barrier disappear.

"What! How did you…where did my barrier go?"

"My gift," Sean raised his right hand, "is not just this energy blast. I have the power to cast magic without materia. You know what that means?"

They all looked at him with a mixture of shock and disappointment; they understood completely what it meant.

"It means you think we're all royally &#$, but you're wrong." Cid swore.

"We'll see about that, get rid of these pests!"

Sean's monsters stopped attacking the village and flew over above him.

"No problem, we'd love to." Yuffie held out the Leviathan orb and summoned him. After the dragon did his attack the jellyfish began to glow and spin rapidly, Sean laughed.

"That's it, make them do their special attack. You are all goners now."

Cid pulled out his PHS, "Fire the missiles now!"

The Cannons on the side of the Highwind opened up and fired three missiles at each monster. They stopped spinning and two disappeared as Sean yelled, "What!" The one that was left began to lower to the ground; Cloud jerked his head to the monster.

"Now! Attack it while it's weak!"

Sean leaped on top of his creature and healed it just enough so it could fly.

"Come on, fly over the water where they can't reach!" He yelled.

The Jellyfish began to rise away from Avalanche and headed for the water, Sean yelled down at Krissy and Alex. "Keep them entertained a bit!"

They nodded and went to help Jessi fight off Avalanche.

"Oh no you don't, get back here!" Vincent transformed into Chaos and flew towards Sean.

Jessi turned to follow him but Sephiroth grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go Sephiroth." She said slowly and he shook his head.

"No, stop this Jessi. We aren't your enemies!"

"…I'm sorry then."

She transformed and slashed his arm with her claw; he let go of her and squeezed his arm tightly. He watched her, not understanding why she didn't try to inflict him with her poison attack. She flew towards Vincent and ignored anyone trying to stop her, but Krissy and Alex prevented anyone from chasing her anyway.

"Let's play with their minds a little shall we?" Krissy asked deviously.

"Oh yes, let's." Alex agreed.

Sean stood protectively on his monster while it absorbed the sunlight and regained its energy; when it recovered, it started back towards the town. He turned when he heard a ferocious roar then yelled when something sharp pierced his shoulder. He gripped it then turned and glared at Chaos.

"You'll have to do better than that to stop me!" Sean taunted.

Vincent roared again before diving to attack Sean, the Harpy beast appeared in front of him and slashed at him. He stopped just above Sean and narrowed his eyes at Jessi.

"_Must we go through this again, you know you stand no chance against me_."

Jessi smirked and flew down in front of Sean then reverted back to normal.

"You're awfully brave in that form Vincent, I think you need an attitude adjustment."

She pulled out Jenova's materia and concentrated on it, Vincent wondered what she was trying to do when he felt searing pain shoot through his head. He screamed and put his hands over his ears. Jessi furrowed her eyebrow as a bead of sweat formed on her temple.

Sean watched as Vincent began to drop slowly out of the air, then land on his monster. He looked at Jessi and she had her eyes shut tightly, she was either concentrating too much or was in a great deal of pain. Vincent transformed back to normal and collapsed in front of them. Jessi exhaled and bent over, she was breathing heavily like she had just run fifteen miles. Sean turned his back on Vincent and looked at her concerned.

"Are you allright?" He asked her and she nodded.

"That materia… takes a lot out of you."

"Yea, but now you really are one of us, and connected with Jenova."

She straightened up and looked past the town, "Yes, I know."

_And so does she…gotta hurry_… she thought, paying no attention to Jenova' s death threats.

"**_If you think you're going to get away with this you're wrong_**!"

"_Oh I'll get away with it, you can count on it..." _She thought back.

"**_We will destroy you!_**" Jenova screamed

"…_Sure you will…keep up the positive attitude."_

Jessi saw Vincent raise his gun at Sean so she ignored Jenova then walked over and kicked it out of his hand. He looked up at her, an angry gaze fixed on his face; their eyes locked a moment before Jessi winked as green light surrounded her. Vincent yelled then stopped moving Jessi kicked him off the jellyfish and he hit the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Aw, he didn't land in the water…oh well, thanks anyway."

"…Don't thank me just yet." She said quietly.

He looked at her absentmindedly and she averted his gaze.

"What's that supposed to…"

He was cut off when they heard a piercing scream; it belonged to Krissy. He turned away from Jessi and noticed that Sephiroth was standing above Krissy, a long wound cut into her back. Sephiroth looked up at Sean and smiled coldly. Sean felt his blood boil as he raised his hand to shoot that smartass grin off his face. But when he felt cool metal slice across his neck he choked and lowered his hand. Sephiroth looked shocked and so did the others as they joined his side, weary of the battle with Krissy and Alex, but still strong enough to fight.

"I'm sorry Sean…" Jessi whispered in his ear.

He turned around slowly to face her then dropped to his knees; he fell into her arms and rested his head on her shoulder.

"…Jessi…" He choked out.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't want it to come to this."

As her tears spilled on his face he put his hand on her chest, over her heart.

"I'm sorry too." He said fiercely.

Jessi looked down, stunned by the tone of his voice.

"Wha…ah!"

A burst of white-hot pain shot through her, it felt like she had been hit by a cannon ball…just like her dream. She opened and closed her mouth as Sean put his hand across his neck; his blood was sticky and beginning to clot. She took a step backward, nearing the edge of the monster; Sean glared at her.

"Oh, just thought you should know, I didn't remember anything."

Jessi's eyes widened as she took another step back, Sean continued.

"I just pretended I did to make you trust us, Jenova ordered it."

When she stepped back, there was nothing but air; she lost her balance and began to fall backward. There was a deafening roar and she didn't care where it came from, she reached for Sean and for a brief second, she seen fear cross his face as he reached for her as well. But it was too late; she began to fall down to the Ocean.

"This is going to be a problem." Jenova said as she watched a WEAPON rise out of the sea.

"You're damn right! Haven't you wondered why I only threatened to kill Meadows? It's because she…"

"That's not the problem Hojo, only one of our warriors is still standing; it's surprising that he is still alive…"

"Oh, he won't be much longer. We've got to get out of here while we can."

"We're not going anywhere until that village is destroyed."

"Then you will be the end of us all." Hojo said bitterly as he watched Jessi plummet towards her watery grave and the WEAPON cross the ocean towards the village.


	31. Awakening

_Chapter Thirty One_

Awakening

Jessi didn't know how much longer she had, all she knew was she was finally going to be with her family soon. Her eyes grew heavy and she had never felt so tired before in her life. As she heard that angry roar again, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is _definitely_ **not** good." Aeris said while looking at the approaching WEAPON.

The stop spell that Jessi cast on Vincent had worn off and he had snapped out of it just in time to see Sean blast Jessi. He had watched the scene play out, helpless to help the woman that had been on his side all along.

"If she doesn't transform she'll die!" He said, "Jessi! Come on, you've got to transform!"

Sephiroth watched in horror as she continued to fall, Vincent was right, if she transformed she would be allright.

"Jessi," he yelled, "please…"

An enormous shadow fell over Jessi and a great gust of wind blew past her, but she did not care. _Mom, Lucrecia, I'm coming home_…she thought happily. She heard her friends, her _true_ friends yelling to her.

_I'm sorry I deceived you guys, I'll miss all of you_…

"…Please don't leave me again!"

Jessi felt fresh tears forming in her eyes, _oh Seph; I'll always be with you_.

She felt cold water surround her and heard Vincent yell for her to transform. But as the darkness came, she released her breath and welcomed death.

"_Jessi…_"

"Please Jessi, please don't leave again!"

"_Come on Jessi, its time to wake up…_"

"No! Jessica…Don't leave me…I LOVE YOU!"

"_Jessi…It's time you woke up and accept your destiny_."

"I can't wake up, I'm dead."

"_Wake up Jessi, when you wake up you will see…"_

"See what? I can finally rest now…let me be."

"_You're not dead silly, you are only sleeping."_

"Sleeping…there is no way I'm dreaming _this_."

"_Wake up Jessi, wake up and release the power sleeping inside. I know you_ _feel it's restlessness, you can feel it crying for you to release it."_

"I…I can't…"

"_Yes you can."_

"…Bu… how?"

"…_Open your eyes."_

Jessi's eyes snapped open and they were completely black, she let out a mournful cry and two large black, feathery wings materialized from her back. She held her arms out and the Ocean divided, leaving her floating in the middle of two large waves. Avalanche stopped fighting WEAPON when it turned to face her. When they seen what it was looking at, they gasped. The wings surrounded Jessi just like they did when she was transforming into the Blue Harpy, but when she emerged; she was not it Harpy form.

"She…she's an Angel!" Aeris cried out.


	32. Judgement

_Chapter Thirty Two_

Judgment

Jessi was truly an amazing sight in this new form. She wore a long leather dress with large straps across it and black boots with chains looping over them. Across her neck was a beautiful metal cross with stones and ancient writing engraved in it. Her hair was a light tan color with red streaks in places and it had grown past her shoulders. She looked down at a rose that was in her hand; it was peculiar, yet at the same time, beautiful looking. It seemed to be outlined in red but the rose itself was black. She looked over at the WEAPON and noticed it was watching her. When it turned its head to Sean, she understood why it had stopped fighting Avalanche.

She remembered what Aeris said about how the planet would only release a WEAPON if it felt that they could not stop Jenova. It was giving her a chance to stop him and Jenova; it must have sensed her new power. She was stronger and she knew that; she could hardly hear Jenova swearing at her. This transformation amazed her; the power that she felt was unexplainable, just like the look on Sean's face. It was nothing compared to how Jenova and Hojo looked, but she would see to them later.

When she flew over and landed by him, he took a step back.

"How…I killed…since when did you become an angel?"

"I've always been one…well, a Demon/Angel that is."

"Then why didn't you ever transform into it before?"

"I didn't know I could, this power was dormant inside of me."

He couldn't stop staring at her; her eyes and the way she looked at him were what made him fear her. They were completely black and they showed no emotion…they seemed empty. She smiled ever so sadly at him and he hated it.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't need or deserve your pity right now."

"I'm sorry it had to end like this…but…"

"I'm too far in to be saved, I know… Let's just get it…"

"Judgment…"

The Rose withered away as a red beam shot from her fingertip straight through Sean's heart. He had his eyes closed, but he opened them when the beam struck him. He looked at Jessi and winced, "…I lied…earlier."

"I know." She said softly and he smiled weakly.

"Go give him hell babe…"

She nodded and he fell down and was still. The jellyfish began to tremble violently and Jessi leapt up as it descended to the ground. When it hit the ground, it disappeared and left it's owner lying in the sand. Jessi looked down at him, red tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Rest peacefully my love...you deserve it." She looked again out past the town; she knew where Hojo and the Jenova clone were hiding.

"You two are next." She said hatefully.

"…Jessi…I- we are sorry."

She looked at Krissy lying on the ground looking up at her; Alex was nearby, but it looked like he was not moving. She flew over to where the others were and landed. Her wings folded behind her as she walked towards Krissy; the others parting so she could get through. They turned and watched her as she kneeled down next to Krissy.

"We were only following…" Krissy began.

"I know. I'm going to take care of them both."

"I think…Alex isn't breathing," She said as a tear formed in her eyes, "you've got to help him, please Jessi…."

"I can't, I'm sorry…"

"PLEASE!" She was crying now, "I still love him, I don't want to lose him!"

"…I'll do what I can."

Jessi walked over to Alex and stood over him, Krissy was right, he wasn't breathing.

_You don't have time for this, you have a job to do_…she ignored her inner voice as she looked down at Alex.

"_Well now what Jess…"_ she said quietly to herself.

_Use your powers…_

"What should I…huh?"

She looked down at her hand, she was still holding the rose, but it was no longer withered; it was as if it had never bloomed. But that wasn't the strange part; there was light emanating inside of it. She studied it a moment longer, then realized what to do.

"…Kiss of Life."

The rose began to open slowly and the light grew brighter, it drifted down over Alex's body and enveloped him. His wounds began to heal and Jessi noticed that he had started breathing again. When he opened his eyes, the light faded away. He sat up and looked at his hands.

"I'm alive? But how…"

He looked up at Jessi and his eyes widened in shock; he quickly leapt up and took a step back. Krissy laughed, her tears leaving a trail down her dirty cheeks.

"Alex, you should thank Jessi for being your guardian angel."


	33. Bittersweet Revenge

_Chapter Thirty Three_

Revenge

"He can do that later, I have business to attend to."

Jessi looked over her shoulder at her friends; she transformed back to normal then turned to them and bowed her head.

"I didn't mean to hurt any of you, especially you Seph. And I don't expect any of you to trust…"

"We never lost faith in you." Aeris said warmly.

Jessi smiled at her, "Then, you don't mind if I ask a favor?"

"Not at all."

Jessi looked over at Krissy and Alex, up at the WEAPON, then back to Aeris.  
"I'm sure these two would like Jenova out of their heads; and the planet can have its guardian back, this isn't an emergency any longer."

Aeris nodded, "No problem, you can count on me to help them."

"Thanks," She looked at Vincent; "there is someone out there that's just _dying_ to see us. Are you in, or do I get to have all the fun?"

"In your dreams." Vincent transformed and flew high into the air above her.

"_Let's go before he gets away."_

"What about me? I'm the one who should kill that bastard!" Sephiroth said.

"No, you need to stay here and protect Aeris."

"Fine, but I WILL defeat Jenova…you can't stop me from doing that."

"I wouldn't dare try, but I don't want Aeris coming when we go after Jenova."

"No, I wasn't here to stop her last time. I'm going to be this time."

"You are going to stop her, just not in the Northern Crater. I will explain it all when I get back, just get Jenova out of their minds for now."

Jessi transformed into the Blue Harpy and joined Vincent's side, together they took off for Hojo's hiding place in some woods not far from the village. Aeris walked over to Alex and Krissy, Sephiroth was right next to her.

"Allright, lets stop that annoying witch shall we?"

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here Jenova!"

"You failed me Hojo, so you shall suffer the consequences."

"That form won't do you any good! They'll come after you when they're done with me." He yelled furiously.

"_Glad to see you finally realize there are people superior to you Hojo."_

Hojo spun around as Jessi and Vincent swooped over him and knocked him to the ground. They hovered over him as he got up and glared at them.

"What are you talking about Meadows? You cannot defeat me!"

"_That's not what I heard you say two seconds ago…"_

"You tried fighting me before and you failed."

"_Yea, that's because you had your little 'friends' stop me…but it looks like all your friends left Hojo, and that means there is no one left to stop me."_

Hojo glared at her but she could sense his fear.

"_The same applies to me as well, and this time you can be assured that I will finish the job. How you survived our onslaught at Midgar I don't know, but this is it." _Vincent bared his teeth as if he were smiling.

"You forget I have Jenova's cells inside of me, and I can rejuvenate."

"_Not if we rip you to pieces first."_ Jessi screeched and Vincent roared as they dove down upon Hojo.

"No, you cant defeat me…NOOOOO!"


	34. An Ancients Help

_Chapter Thirty Four_

Help from Cetra Ancestors

When the others seen Jessi and Vincent coming back, they stood to greet them. Even though they knew that they had gone to kill Hojo, they were still surprised at how much of his blood covered them.

"Geeze, it looks like you two just got back from a slaughterhouse," Yuffie said as she approached them, "I don't think I need to ask, but he isn't coming back is he?"

Vincent and Jessi looked at each other and he bowed his head and crossed his arms while Jessi blinked at Krissy; Krissy smirked and closed her eyes.

"_Only if his mutilated, severed body parts find the rest of his corpse and he revives himself." _Vincent said.

"_But that will be hard for him to do…without this…"_ Jessi reached behind her back and held out Hojo's bloody severed head. Everyone gasped and Yuffie let out a piercing scream as she fell backward and scooted away from Vincent and Jessi. Jessi transformed back and was laughing so hard; she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"S…sorry Y-Yuffie. Didn't mean to scare you. Just thought I should lighten the mood a bit."

Yuffie glared at her and got up, the others looked at Jessi like she was a deranged lunatic while Krissy and Alex sat there laughing.

"That's disgusting, get rid of it!"

Jessi shrugged and looked down at Hojo's "head".

"Nah, I think it will be a trophy of mine…no wait, it can be a chew toy for the Behemoth's."

"These cowards don't deserve it." Krissy grumbled and the two monsters whined and lay their heads down; they had flown off when WEAPON appeared and when it had returned to its watery slumber, the Behemoths reappeared.

Jessi frowned as she looked at Jenova's materia.

"We have to get rid of these, you know."  
Yuffie's eyes widened, "But…"

"Don't you even _think_ about asking to keep it." Cloud snapped.

Yuffie glowered at him, "But how do you destroy materia?"

"The same way we're going to destroy Jenova, with some help from the planet," Jessi tossed the orb to Aeris, "and also our Cetra."

Aeris caught it and took Krissy and Alex's. "I think I know what you want me to do now."

Jessi nodded, "With some help from Holy and the planet, you can stop Jenova right here. It's just like you said, Dercas is a sacred place with ancient power flowing strongly through it, that's why we need you here."

Aeris thought about the idea then smiled, "Again, you can count on me."

"Good. Krissy, Alex, I need you two to stay here and protect Aeris. She is going to be vulnerable to attack so you need to be on guard."

They nodded and Jessi looked over at Cloud, "Sorry, I'm doing your job…"

"Aw who the hell cares, at least you don't say 'let's mosey' or anything sissy like that."

"Thanks Cid, glad to know you care." Cloud grumbled and everyone laughed.

"Well, lets go save the planet again everyone!"

When the airship stopped at it' s normal spot above the crater Jessi sighed.

"This is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"…Jenova just created a few friends to entertain us."

"How do you know?"

"I'm still connected to her remember?"

Sephiroth looked at her incredulously, "Is she hurting you, she knows about…"

Jessi shook her head, "Calm down. She's hardly phasing me and she is oblivious to our plan."

He looked at her; he was confused but she smirked. "It's all about control. With a little help from Krissy, I can block Jenova from reading my mind. She gets frustrated about that so she tries to hurt me; I ignore her further, so she got pissed."

"So she conjured up some monsters in her fit to make our mission to stop her difficult," He laughed, "that's just like her."

They turned when the others joined them on the deck; Cid had an angry look on his face.

"That stupid bitch sent a lot of her little $&# up to greet us!"

Jessi looked at Cloud; "None of you are going to like my proposal."

"Probably not but tell us anyway."

Cloud was surprised at how everyone hadn't argued about not being able to go down into the crater. He, Sephiroth and Jessi hid in the shadows, when a few of Jenova's monsters flew up towards the airship Jessi jerked her head and they followed her.

"Do you think they will be allright on their own?" Jessi whispered.

"Why wouldn't they be, they have the Highwind and KOR." Cloud said.

"Yes but they don't have two of their best fighters." She pointed out.

"…Three, you're not up there." Sephiroth said.

"I'm hardly a…"

"You are amazing in battle, give yourself some credit."

"…Thanks. Okay, this is where we go in."

Jessi felt around the wall and activated the door to the hidden lair. They followed her inside and walked down some stairs into a long hallway.

"This is incredible, I wonder how I never knew about this place." Sephiroth said.

"Beats me, I'm more worried at how quiet everything…"

He turned and pulled out his weapon to guard himself just as someone leaped onto him. Jessi and Sephiroth turned and were stunned as Cloud fought off a distorted looking creature. Jessi recognized whom exactly he was fighting.

"Nela!" She said surprised as Sephiroth pulled out his sword.

"Go!" Cloud yelled, "I can handle this, stop Jenova!"

Jessi pulled Sephiroth's arm and lead him away from Cloud. Together they continued down the hallway, past Hojo's lab, and walked down another stairway to a large set of doors.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Definitely."

"_Allright, do it now Krissy!"_ She thought.

The doors began to shudder and creak; suddenly they busted open, revealing a very surprised and angry Jenova.

"Sephiroth! What are you doing here, you're supposed to be dead!"

"Oh no… **_mother_,** you're the one who is going to be dead."

Jenova snapped her head at Jessi; "You never told us he was alive!"

Jessi smiled viciously, "You never asked."

She pulled out her sickle and was about to throw it when she felt incredible pain shoot through her head. She cried out and dropped to her knees, gripping her head tightly. Jenova laughed as Sephiroth held onto Jessi.

"Kristen can't help you now, she is occupied with one of my loyal servants."

Jessi screamed as the pain got worse and Sephiroth charged at Jenova.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jenova flicked her wrist at Sephiroth and he was thrown back away from her, "none of you stand a chance of winning."

She laughed as Jessi continued to scream, but stopped when she heard an explosion and felt something slam into her chest. She looked down and seen a deep bullet wound, her blood oozing out of it.

"I beg to differ."

Vincent holstered his gun and walked over to Jessi; Sephiroth got up and smiled at Jenova.

"You were saying?" He said smoothly.

Vincent picked Jessi up and she opened her eyes, "Vincent, what are you,"

"It's almost over, Sephiroth's going to take it from here."

He carried her out of the room as Sephiroth gripped his sword and walked slowly towards Jenova.

"Sephiroth, my son…you don't really want to do this." Jenova said shakily, she was trying desperately to cure herself but couldn't concentrate. Sephiroth drew upon her and her eyes widened. He smiled cruelly as he thrust his sword into her torso; her screams echoed throughout the crater for some time. But eventually, they died out.

Everyone waited for Sephiroth to come back, when he did, they started the ship and headed back for Dercas to thank Aeris and the others for their help.


	35. Farewell

_Chapter Thirty Five_

Saying Goodbye

Aeris, Krissy and Alex looked up when they heard the Highwind approaching; they went to greet the rest of their friends. Sephiroth collected Aeris into his arms and kissed her.

"You saved everyone yet again Aerith, you truly are amazing."

She blushed as the others got of the ship, gathered around and smiled at her. "It wasn't just me, but thanks."

Jessi was the last one off the ship; she smiled at the others before heading off towards the beach. They grew quiet and Sephiroth set Aeris down before going the same direction; they slowly followed behind him. Jessi had her back to them; she was kneeling in the sand with Sean draped across her lap. She hugged him tightly; a light breeze caused his hair to brush across her cheeks and she smiled.

"Love never dies," She whispered, "and my love for you won't _ever_ fade."

Aeris crossed the sand and joined her side; Jessi had tears forming in her eyes.

"I have taken so many lives, I should be dead too."

"No, you made a mistake is all; everyone makes mistakes."

"I'm a murderer. I killed Sean, those guards, so many innocents and…"

"You did what you believed you had to do to save us."

Jessi looked up and felt a little better when Aeris beamed at her.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to live with myself," she said as her tears left a trail down her cheeks, "not after killing the one person that meant the world to me."

Aeris embraced Jessi as she began to cry. "Don't worry, everything will be allright."

"You think so?" Jessi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know it will, because it's just like you said, love never dies."

They buried Sean, and a few innocent victims that didn't make it through Jessi and the others' attack on the village, later that evening. Aeris said a prayer for all of them to find peace and ended the ceremony with a beautiful hymn the Ancients sang during burials. As his coffin was being buried, Jessi took off her locket, holding it affectionately for a moment before tossing it in with the dirt, burying her past along with Sean. People began to leave and soon, Sephiroth and Jessi were the only ones in the graveyard. He put his hand on her shoulder and she placed her hand over his.

"I wonder if he hates me."

"I doubt it, there is no reason for him to."

"I hope you're right." She said with a sigh.

"I almost forgot, here."

He reached inside of his trench coat and pulled out her cape; he held it out to her and she hesitated a moment before taking it.

"Come on, let's go." He said.

"I'm glad that you found this, I was upset when I lost it."

"It was just lying on the ground outside of Diresville."

"I thought it was burned with the town, thanks for holding onto it."

"Don't mention it; come on, I'm sure Vincent is wondering where you are."

She looked up at him and smiled and he looked at her questioningly. She swung the cape around her shoulders and fastened the latches across her neck. She looked just like she did the day he had said goodbye to her, but her clothes were different. She was wearing a short velvet black dress that stopped at her knees and black leather boots with loops and chains draping across them. She still had the strange cross necklace across her neck from her transformation and Sephiroth noticed that her hair had grown longer. He thought about how much she had changed, becoming more beautiful and even stronger than before. His thinking was broken when she spoke.

"The last time you gave this to me, when I left, I was touched by your kindness."

"If you were so impressed then why _did_ you…"

"I have to go now Sephiroth."

"Leave... Why? What's wrong now?"

"I left before because of Hojo, you should know that."

"Oh, that explains everything. What's your excuse now? Am I not a good enough reason for you to stay? Are we not good frien…"

She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand, "Don't ever think I left because of you Seph, I love you. I wish I had the chance to take care of you while you were growing up. But Hojo took that away from your mother and I."

"Your all the family I have left, I don't want you to leave."

"Don't be ridiculous, you have Aeris. One day the two of you will be blessed with children and you will have a family of your own."

"What good is that if they don't have a great aunt to be their 'Great Aunt'?"

"Sephiroth, do you understand now why I left before?"

"Because you felt that you didn't have anything that you did before."

She nodded, "And I didn't. You didn't know the truth and you were still to young to learn it. I left to find answers; about Vincent, my sister, and Sean."

She looked at the grave then back to Sephiroth, "And now I have to seek out new answers once again."

"…I think… I understand what you mean."

She smiled at him; "I'm glad you do."

She turned and walked away from him.

"You're coming back, right?"

"I might…someday."

With that, she turned away and disappeared into the starry night. Sephiroth watched until she disappeared and with a silent sigh, he walked out of the graveyard and headed towards the Highwind. Aeris was standing outside waiting for him; she looked at him curiously as he approached.

"Where's Jessi?"

He slid his arm around her waist and walked her up on the ship.

"Finding answers."

Fin

_That was Jessi's story…I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't like how it ended, be sure to read my bonus chapter, it's much happier than this one. Don't forget to let me know what you think about this side story. Very many Thanks goes out to all of you that reviewed all of my work...Vamp Sephy I love ya! Thanks for making me laugh! Same to you Squirrley .; and thanks to all of you for taking the time to read all of this...be sure to continue with the feedback! _


	36. No Getting Off This Train

Alternate Ending Chapter Thirty Five Jessi's Decision 

They buried Sean, and the victims from Jessi's and the other's attack, later that evening. Aeris said a prayer for the souls to find peace and ended the ceremony with a Hymn the Ancients sang during burials. As Sean's coffin and the victim's was being covered, The families threw roses in with the dirt and Jessi threw her locket that Sean had made her so long ago when they were little; burying her past along with his body. Eventually, the graveyard began to empty, and then Sephiroth and Jessi were the only ones there. She couldn't tear herself away from the tombstone; it wasn't right, she should be down there with Sean. Sephiroth remembered he had something of hers and reached into his trench coat.

"This belongs to you, it was lying outside of Diresville."

He handed it to her, and she hesitantly took it, "Thanks for holding on to it."

"Don't mention it; let's go, Vincent is probably wondering…"

"I'm not going back Sephiroth," She said as she began to fasten the latches around her neck, "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you're not coming back? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him and smiled and he looked at her questioningly. She finished fastening the latches across her neck. She looked just like she did the day he had said goodbye to her, but her clothes were different. She was wearing a short velvet black dress that stopped at her knees and black leather boots with loops and chains draping across them. She still had the strange cross necklace across her neck from her transformation and Sephiroth noticed that her hair had grown longer. He thought about how much she had changed, becoming more beautiful and even stronger than before. His thinking was broken when she continued.

She smiled sadly, "This has been real hard on me Seph…"

"So you're going to run away? What will that solve!" He said angrily

"I'm not running away…"

"Yes you are! You think you're the only one who lost someone important but you're not!"

She closed her eyes and bowed her head as he continued to yell at her.

"Why do you think you have to leave just because something upsets you!"

She looked up sharply, "Because I don't want to hurt anyone else!"

He shut his mouth when she snapped at him, tears forming in her eyes, she continued.

"What happened today…I wasn't prepared for. When I transformed into that…that _being_…I had no idea what I was doing. I was there, but I wasn't."

She turned away from him, "So I need some time to get used to this new power. Even the WEAPON sensed how strong I was."

"Jessi, you don't have to leave just so you can figure out you're powers. You're not…"

"I have to do this on my own Seph, please try to understand…" She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps walking over towards them.

"Forget it, you're not in this on your own."

Sephiroth and Jessi turned as Vincent approached them.

"It's like Cloud said long ago, 'there is no getting off this train we're on'."

"Vincent." Jessi said quietly, he walked up to her and continued.

"You're stuck with us whether you like it or not; so get used to it."

She looked deep into his eyes and he took both of her hands. Sephiroth turned and headed out of the graveyard, giving them time alone andVincent said quietly, "And I'm not about to let go of you, not now, not ever. We'll figure out this mess, _together_."

"I don't know, I still think…"

Vincent leaned down and kissed her softly, then looked at her. She looked at him, startled.

"…Vincent?"

"I love you, I'm not going to let you leave now, not after realizing this. You mean a lot to me, and so much more to Sephiroth. Always remember that."

She thought about what he said, then threw her arms around him, he hugged her tightly as she whispered, "We can do this, I _know_ it…"

-Fin

Heh...that was the bonus chapter...not like I got reviews from you guys asking for it or anything :sideglance: but oh well...please...PLEASE review :grovel: I am thinking about going over this thing and rewriting it so just let me know mkay? Thanks again


End file.
